Matrimonio de Mentira
by FFAD Twilight
Summary: Bella y Edward habían terminado semanas antes de la boda, aunque nadie lo sabía, habían continuado con una relación fingida. Su matrimonio era de mentira, si lo que estaban haciendo era fingir, ¿por qué parecía tan real lo que sentían? (ADAP)
1. Prólogo

**.**

 **Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **El nombre de la historia como la autora la diremos al terminar la adaptación**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

¿Es que el teléfono tenía que sonar siempre justo cuando acababa de cerrar la puerta para que la abuela pudiera echarse la siesta? Isabella se lanzó a descolgar el aparato, logrando alcanzarlo antes de que sonara por tercera vez.

— ¿Diga?

—Hola, Bella.

 _Edward._

Isabella apretó el auricular con fuerza y sintió la tentación de colgar. Había logrado evitarlo durante tres días, pero, por fin, él la había localizado en casa de su abuela.

Pero su abuela también era la madrina de él y, por lo tanto, tenía todo el derecho a llamar cuando quisiera.

—Hola. Un momento, voy a buscar a mi abuela.

— ¡Espera! He llamado para hablar contigo.

¡Maldición! Se apoyó contra la pared y cerró los ojos y, haciendo un esfuerzo para que su voz sonara calmada, dijo:

—Entiendo. ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

—No lo sabía, pero merecía la pena intentarlo. No contestas al teléfono de casa ni al móvil ni a los mensajes de correo electrónico… Me estaba quedando sin opciones. — Bella apretó los dientes.

—Si la abuela tuviera identificador de llamadas, no estaríamos hablando.

—Créeme, Bella, lo sé. Tus vecinos me amenazaron con llamar a la policía si seguía llamando a tu puerta.

Isabella sonrió con amargura y se dirigió hacia la cocina para alejarse de la habitación de su abuela. La anciana no necesitaba escuchar aquello. Aunque no pensaba gritar; ella era demasiado civilizada para eso. Nada de gritos; sólo una conversación fría y calmada.

—Tu padre llamó a los de seguridad para que fueran a buscarme ¿Por qué no iban a llamar mis vecinos a la policía?

Bella escuchó un sonido a través de la línea y pensó que su abuela había descolgado la extensión del cuarto.

—Bella, no me estás dando ninguna oportunidad —continuó Edward, con el mismo tono irritado de antes. No entendía nada, ¿verdad? Ni siquiera se podía imaginar cómo aquel lío había afectado a su vida—. ¿Tienes idea del embrollo que hay aquí? Tengo que tratar con los de la junta, con la investigación, tengo que descubrir qué es lo que pasó y cómo saliste implicada. Desde luego, no ayudó nada que te marcharas precipitadamente. Y tú vas y me dices que lo nuestro se ha acabado y que no quieres ni hablar conmigo.

—Chis —lo mandó callar ella, sospechando que su abuela estaba escuchando la conversación. A pesar de la preocupación, se había dado perfecta cuenta de la indirecta: _«cómo saliste implicada»_ —. Cállate. Espera.

— ¿Qué?

—Chis —volvió a acallarlo ella.

Cubriendo el micrófono del teléfono con la mano, se acercó a la habitación de su abuela y pegó la oreja a la puerta. No se oía nada. Abrió muy despacio. La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero se podía ver la silueta de la abuela en la cama, de espaldas a la puerta, con las sábanas hasta el cuello. Se quedó quieta un momento, pero la anciana no se movió. El teléfono estaba a su alcance por lo que podría haberlo descolgado y, después, haberlo vuelto a colgar. ¿Estaba moviéndose el cable?

No. O si lo estaba, debía ser por la brisa que entraba por la ventana. La abuela no era de ese tipo de mujer que se escondiera. Si hubiera oído algo, habría salido inmediatamente para preguntarle qué pasaba.

Bella cerró la puerta despacio, aliviada. Todavía no estaba lista para decirle a su abuela que Edward y ella habían roto. Haría muchas preguntas; demasiadas. Y ella todavía no estaba preparada para hablar del tema. Todavía le dolía demasiado.

Algún día tendría que contárselo, desde luego, pero, de momento, no. Dentro de poco, cuando se encontrara más fuerte. Ahora no era el momento apropiado.

— ¿Bella? —preguntó Edward—. ¿Qué pasa?

Ella volvió a bajar las escaleras hacia la cocina antes de volver a hablar.

—Nada.

—¿Qué tal estás?

Aquella pregunta casi le hace saltar de furia, pero, después de toda una vida controlando su temperamento, no quería perder los nervios por él.

—¿Que qué tal estoy? ¿Quieres decir, si olvidamos el hecho de que hayas arruinado mi vida?

—No seas tan melodramática —dijo él con impaciencia—. Estás exagerando.

—¿Que estoy exagerando? ¿Que soy melodramática? He perdido mi trabajo, los de seguridad vinieron a buscarme a mi oficina y, por si eso fuera poco, mi… —¿su qué? ¿Qué había sido Edward para ella?—. Mi _«amante»_ —acabó diciendo con ironía— no me cree. ¿Y te sorprende que te quiera fuera de mi vida?

—Por supuesto que te creo… —Edward lanzó un juramento—. ¿Por qué no puedes confiar en mí? Mira, voy a ir a verte esta noche y hablamos. Por favor.

Estaba utilizando su encanto con ella; pero no le iba a funcionar. Ya no. Ahora, ya sabía muy bien lo que sentía por ella. Sabía que él era capaz de dejar que la acusaran de un delito antes que confesar que salían juntos.

—Ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes, Edward. No hay nada de qué hablar. No me interesa tener una pelea contigo.

—Nunca te ha interesado. Quizá ése sea el problema, que necesitamos una buena pelea.

—Nosotros no necesitamos nada porque no hay un nosotros. Si alguna vez hubo algo, se acabó. No me vuelvas a llamar. Adiós.

Edward profirió una palabrota y levantó la voz.

—De eso nada. Esto no se ha acabado, Bella…

Ella no escuchó nada más, porque había colgado el teléfono y le estaba dando la espalda.

* * *

Bienvenidas a esta nueva actualización.

Dos preguntas que se que me harán.

 **¿Cuantos Capítulos son?**

 _Son Once, contando el prólogo._

 **¿Que días actualizaran?**

 _En lo posible todos los días y si no es así día por medio._


	2. Uno

**.**

 **Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **El nombre de la historia como la autora la diremos al terminar la adaptación**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

 _Cinco semanas más tarde._

Tenía que volver a verlo.

Isabella iba soltando un improperio detrás de otro mientras agarraba el teléfono inalámbrico del salón y se dirigía hacia el sofá. Agarró un cojín y se lo puso en la espalda para estar más cómoda.

Tenía que volver a ver a Edward. Aquello casi logra alejar de su cabeza la preocupación constante que sentía por su abuela. Casi.

Se hundió en el sofá y se llevó las rodillas contra el pecho. Desde que su abuela le había pedido que hiciera aquello, tenía un dolor de cabeza insoportable. No era de extrañar. Si había algún momento propicio para que le doliera la cabeza, ése era el momento.

Miró el teléfono que tenía entre los dedos, sorprendida de que no le temblara la mano. Tenía que llamar a Edward para pedirle que fuera para allá.

Ésa no era la llamada que ella quería hacer. Él no era el hombre al que quería ver. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas y, sólo cinco semanas después, el dolor y el enfado ni siquiera se habían comenzado a desvanecer.

Pero no tenía otra alternativa. La abuela quería verlo y él era su ahijado, el sobrino de su marido, probablemente, la persona que más le gustaba del mundo.

Por supuesto que iba a llamarlo. Por la abuela. Si fuera por ella, era capaz de cambiar aquella llamada de dos minutos por toda una tarde viendo programas basura. O de darse un paseo por encima de un camino de carbón ardiendo. O por dos horas dando un discurso. O…

Apretó los dientes al darse cuenta de que estaba desvariando.

Lo tenía que hacer y ya estaba. Y justo en aquel momento, porque si no, corría el peligro de que el valor la abandonara y de que no volviera a tenerlo nunca. Tampoco pasaba nada. Era absurdo que su corazón le latiera como si se le fuera a salir del pecho sólo por pensar que iba a volver a oír su voz.

Ya había acabado todo. Había acabado con él.

— _Todo ha terminado_ —se encontró murmurando y casi le pareció verdad cuando lo oyó de sus propios labios. Todo había terminado.

Tomó aliento y marcó el número.

¿Cómo era posible que después de cinco semanas todavía se supiera el número de memoria? Cinco largas semanas y sus dedos todavía marcaban los números con la misma facilidad de siempre. Con la misma facilidad con la que lo marcaba deseosa de oír su voz. Cuando su calidez y el calor que sentía por ella le llegaba a través del hilo telefónico sin importar la distancia.

Ahora, era un extraño. La distancia era interna y emocional en lugar de geográfica; y más real. Tenía que recordarlo aunque su mente evocara la manera en la que él cambiaba de tono al reconocerla y el tono frío y apresurado de un hombre de negocios se convertía en el saludo cálido y cómplice que un hombre reservaba para su mujer.

Bella cerró los ojos y apretó el teléfono contra su corazón. Ya había terminado todo, se repitió para sí misma. Ahora ya no significaba nada para ella, sólo era el ahijado de su abuela, un amigo de la familia. ¡Eso era todo!

Aun así, a punto estuvo de perder los nervios cuando él contestó. El sonido de su voz hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco y que la verdad la mirara a la cara.

 _¿Que todo había terminado? ¡Ja!_

 _No había superado nada._

 _Ni tampoco estaba cerca de superarlo._

Casi se había convencido de que sí; pero eso era porque no lo había visto, no lo había oído. La abuela tenía una foto suya encima del tapete de la mesa, junto a otras fotos; pero ella había logrado ocultarla detrás de las demás para que sus ojos risueños no se rieran de ella cada vez que entraba en la habitación.

Pero en aquel momento lo estaba oyendo y todo su ser se estaba alterando.

Su voz era la de siempre: rápida, impersonal; impaciente cuando tuvo que repetir el _«diga»_ porque ella no respondía.

Bella cerró los ojos, enfadada consigo misma por dejar que la afectara tanto. Sólo habían pasado unas semanas, se recordó. El tiempo lo arreglaría. Los corazones rotos se curaban. ¿Verdad que sí?

Quizá el hecho de volver a verlo, como un extraño, era el revulsivo que necesitaba. Sí. Quizá.

 _Podía suceder._

—Edward… yo… Edward —tartamudeó, después se mordió le labio. Aquello no era lo que había pensado decir. Sus intenciones habían sido hablar con frialdad y distanciamiento, llamarlo Anthony en lugar de Edward e informarlo de la situación.

Cerró los ojos. Sin embargo, había pronunciado su nombre, justo como hacía cuando…

No. Aquellos recuerdos pertenecían al pasado. No quería recordar. No quería acordarse de nada de lo que había ocurrido durante los meses que habían estado juntos, especialmente de la calidez de su piel junto a sus labios, de la sonrisa sorprendida cuando ella lo besaba de manera inesperada, ni de aquellas mañanas en su piso… Tampoco quería rememorar cuando él tardaba diez minutos en salir de la cama porque no quería separarse de ella; aunque trabajan en la misma empresa, la oficina de Bella estaba en el otro extremo del edificio.

¡Ay! Se tiró del pelo para castigarse. Parecía que su cerebro estaba muy activo aquella mañana.

Quizá debiera colgar. Tal vez, no la había reconocido. Podía hacer que otra persona lo llamara para darle el recado de la abuela.

La voz de Edward cambió y sonó más alta y clara, como si se hubiera acercado más el teléfono a la cara.

—¿Diga? ¿Bella? ¿Isabella? ¿Eres tú?

Isabella hizo una mueca mientras la esperanza de colgar de manera anónima desaparecía. Había reconocido su voz. Aquello era lo más normal; sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al escuchar su nombre en labios de él.

Su voz había sonado sorprendida e incrédula; pero no había sonado enfadada, tal vez cautelosa.

Ella ya lo había oído enfadado una vez. Pero no al principio. En esa época, sólo había habido sorpresa, molestia e irritación y un montón de eficacia y rapidez para suavizar las cosas, para quitarla de en medio, para acallar el asunto en lugar de salir en su defensa. El enfado había llegado después, cuando ella le dijo que todo había acabado, que no podía seguir viendo a alguien que no confiaba en ella, alguien que no daba la cara para reconocer públicamente su relación, incluso cuando eso la hubiera librado de la acusación. _«Si confiaras en mí, estarías conmigo»_ Esas habían sido sus palabras mientras sentía que el corazón se le rompía.

Por supuesto, lo que aquellas palabras habían querido decir era que si la hubiera amado, habría estado a su lado.

Igual que Isabella no había querido decir nada sobre su relación. El presidente no podía tener nada con sus empleados y ella no iba a decirlo sin su consentimiento, aun cuando eso significara que se estaba jugando el empleo y los amigos que allí había hecho.

En aquel momento, no le había importado porque había tenido la certeza de que él lo aclararía todo a su vuelta. Si hubiera confiado en ella, si la hubiera amado, lo habría hecho.

El asunto estaba claro, por supuesto: ni confiaba en ella ni la amaba.

Pero ahora ya no se trataba de ellos, se trataba de la abuela.

—¿Bella? —repitió Edward, con impaciencia—. Eres tú, ¿verdad?

Ella apretó el teléfono y se aclaró la garganta.

—Sí, soy yo. Hola, Edward. Te llamo porque… Se trata de mi abuela. Estoy en su casa; llevo aquí unos días… Bueno, casi dos semanas. No se encuentra muy bien. Quiere verte. Dice que… —hizo una pausa para tragarse el nudo que tenía en la garganta; sin embargo, sus palabras sonaron como graznidos que traicionaban las lágrimas de sus ojos—. Edward, quizá está exagerando, ya sabes cómo es a veces, pero… dice que tiene que verte antes de morirse.

El silencio al otro lado de la línea duró un segundo.

—Voy en cuanto pueda —dijo él y colgó sin despedirse.

Bella se quedó con el auricular pegado a la oreja un segundo más, después, lo dejó en su sitio. Tomó aliento sin saber si se sentía aliviada de que la conversación hubiera acabado o si se moría de miedo porque él podía llegar en cualquier momento. _«Olvídalo»,_ se dijo a sí misma. « _La abuela ha dicho que quiere verlo y eso es lo único que importa»_

—¿Va a venir? —le preguntó su abuela, con su mirada azul tan penetrante y viva como siempre. Estaba recostada sobre unos almohadones y parecía muy pequeña en aquella enorme cama con dosel. Encima de la mesita tenía unos pasatiempos y una radio pequeña. Era una mujer que se esforzaba en mantener la mente activa. Se enorgullecía de levantarse muy temprano, de estar siempre bien arreglada y de estar ocupada todo el día. Sin embargo, últimamente, sólo se ponía una bata y apenas se levantaba de la cama. Bella había ido a visitarla hacía dos semanas y, desde entonces, sólo se había separado de su lado para ir a trabajar.

—Sí, abuela. Va a venir —confirmó Bella mientras se sentaba en su sillón habitual a los pies de la cama—. Me ha dicho que vendrá en cuanto pueda. Aunque eso puede que sea mañana.

Su abuela sonrió.

—Lo sé. Trabaja demasiado. Tendrías que intervenir para que trabajara menos. Últimamente, parece que no os veis mucho.

—Edward está muy ocupado —dijo Bella evadiendo la pregunta, con una sonrisa forzada—. Pero va a venir, ya sabes que siempre encuentra un hueco para su bruja preferida.

Como era de esperar, la abuela soltó una carcajada por el chiste de siempre.

—Bueno, no me gusta molestarlo, pero necesito ver a ese chico —dijo, entrecerrando los ojos—. Tengo que hablar con él de un asunto. Necesito saber cómo pretende tratar a mi nieta el resto de su vida. Tengo algo que decirle al respecto, cosas como lo importante que es pasar los fines de semana junto a su mujer; algo que no ha estado haciendo últimamente.

Isabella miró hacia abajo, intentando ocultar su expresión. Su omisión de la verdad la perseguía. Todavía no sabía cómo salir de aquella situación.

—Abuela, Edward ha estado muy ocupado últimamente. Yo lo acepto igual que él lo acepta cuando soy yo la que tiene mucho trabajo. Así es la vida. No necesitas hablar con él de nada de eso. Estamos muy bien como estamos.

—No pienso dejar este mundo sin hablar con él de ti. Vais a pasar vuestra vida juntos y yo tengo algunos consejos que daros. En especial a ti, sobre cómo tratar con hombres de mal genio.

—Edward no tiene mal genio —dijo Bella, sorprendida de descubrir que estaba sonriendo.

—Sabe controlarse muy bien; pero tiene mucho temperamento —murmuró la abuela—. Un león cuando se trata de proteger a su mujer, espera y verás.

La sonrisa de Bella se desvaneció. Si su abuela supiera… Edward no la había protegido cuando debía haberlo hecho y eso aún le dolía. Y, probablemente, su abuela tenía razón: Edward haría lo que fuera para proteger a su mujer. Y sólo podía significar una cosa: que ella nunca había sido suya. No de la manera que realmente importaba.

—Lo más importante es buscar tiempo para vosotros dos —continuó su abuela—. Cuando tengáis niños, tendréis que buscar a alguien que os los cuide de vez en cuando para tener tiempo para vosotros.

—¿Tener niños?

—Sé que me estoy adelantando; pero no tengo mucho tiempo para decirte todo lo que quiero.

—Tienes tiempo de sobra —le dijo Isabella con firmeza, intentando ocultar el temor que le provocaba aquella manera de hablar.

Su abuela estaba convencida de que estaba a punto de morir. Y aquella convicción era contagiosa.

—No, tesoro. No me importa y espero que no me lloréis mucho. Seguro que el otro lado es más divertido. Os guardaré un sitio para ti y para Edward. Pero, primero, tengo que hablar con Edward —continuó ella—. ¿Está la casa limpia?

Isabella no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

—Sí, abuela. Todo está perfecto.

—Bien, no queremos que Edward piense que somos unas dejadas.

—No lo pensará.

Su abuela suspiró, echó la cabeza para atrás y cerró los ojos.

—Necesito dormir un rato. Por favor, tráeme a Edward cuando llegue.

—Por supuesto —Isabella le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió hacia la puerta—. Toca la campanilla si necesitas algo.

Su abuela murmuró algo, ya medio dormida. Bella se aseguró de que tenía la campanilla al alcance de la mano y salió de puntillas de la habitación.

Estaba cansada. Su abuela no le daba mucho trabajo, pero sus constantes alusiones a la muerte eran agotadoras. Y no había nadie más para ayudar. Su madre y su padre estaban en África grabando uno de sus documentales.

Isabella se puso a recoger la cocina.

A su abuela, probablemente, le preocupaba que Edward pensara que no era la esposa ideal, dedujo con ironía. Era una manera de pensar curiosa. Por un lado, había insistido en que su única nieta fuera a la universidad pero, por otro, esperaba que en cuanto encontrara marido se dedicara a su casa y a su familia.

Volvió a desear que Edward le hubiera dicho la hora exacta a la que iba a llegar. Quería verlo antes de que llamara al timbre porque no quería que despertara a la abuela; primero tenía cosas que discutir con él.

Mucho antes de lo que había imaginado, el coche de él aparcó a la entrada de la casa. Isabella sintió que el corazón le latía tan rápido que se le iba a salir del pecho. Todavía tenía el mismo coche, pero, claro, sólo habían pasado cinco semanas.

Se quedó mirando tras las cortinas y lo vio salir del vehículo. Él miró hacia la ventana de su abuela mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Parecía serio y cansado.

Isabella abrió la puerta, la oscuridad del vestíbulo la protegía. Lo miró con una sonrisa que pretendía ser distante, pero que acabó en una mueca. Edward no sonrió y ella se dio cuenta de que echaba en falta la sonrisa con la que solía recibirla. La saludó con la cabeza, de manera cortante, mientras con la mirada la recorría de los pies a la cabeza.

—Hola, Bella —dijo sin sonreír y ella tuvo que dar un paso hacia atrás porque su cercanía la impedía pensar con claridad. El calor que emitía parecía alcanzarla y, a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos, todavía sentía el deseo casi incontrolable de lanzarse a sus brazos.

Un sentimiento odioso, por otra parte.

No había cambiado desde la última vez que lo había visto. Aunque las personas no cambiaban en tan poco tiempo. No, a menos que les ocurriera algún acontecimiento de vital importancia, algo que les arrancara la vida, su existencia y la volviera patas arriba.

Obviamente, nada de eso le había pasado a él.

Edward encendió la luz y se quedó mirándola, su expresión cambió de seria a sorprendida.

—Has cambiado, Bella —tomó aliento y alargó el brazo para tocarla; pero en el último momento, a escasos milímetros de su pelo, retiró la mano—. ¿Qué te has hecho en el pelo?

Parecía furioso. Isabella se tocó el pelo. Se lo había cortado. De hecho, el de Edward parecía más largo. Se había dejado llevar por la furia y había ido a la peluquería para que se lo dejaran muy corto. Parecía una oveja trasquilada.

Le hubiera dicho que no era asunto suyo, pero, en lugar de eso, mostró una sonrisa fría y lo saludó distante.

—Hola, Edward. Me alegro de que hayas podido venir.

La mirada de Edward seguía fija en su pelo. Estaba libido. Quizá no la hubiera amado a ella, pero, desde luego, había adorado su pelo. Isabella se enderezó, encantada con su nuevo corte.

Él dirigió la mirada hacia su cara y entrecerró los ojos.

—Tienes un aspecto fatal, Bella. Estás más delgada. ¿Es que no has estado comiendo?

¿Había un tono de culpabilidad en su voz? ¿Sorpresa? ¿Acaso pensaba que ella estaba sufriendo por él?

Ella lo ignoró. Ignoraría todos sus comentarios personales y se centraría en la abuela.

—Gracias por venir —logró decir con un tono amistoso—. La abuela se pondrá muy contenta de verte.

Edward dejó de escudriñarla y miró hacia las escaleras. Se quitó los guantes y los metió en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. El enfado desapareció de sus ojos.

—¿Qué tal está?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Piensa que se está muriendo —dijo, desilusionada al ver que su voz se rompía—. No lo sabemos. Ya no se levanta de la cama porque se encuentra muy débil. No está enferma; pero es una mujer mayor. El médico dice que no ve nada, que no hay ningún motivo para que piense que se está muriendo… pero ella está tan segura que es imposible no preocuparse…

Edward alargó la mano. Había compasión en su mirada. Pero ella se alejó.

—Necesita verte —dijo apretando los dientes al darse cuenta de que deseaba su contacto—. Por eso te he llamado. Me pidió que lo hiciera.

Edward se dirigió hacia las escaleras, sin quitarse la chaqueta. Ella lo agarró del brazo.

—Espera. Ahora está dormida. Además, ya no está arriba, ha preferido mudarse a la habitación de abajo.

Edward se paró y la miró. Ella le soltó el brazo.

—No duerme muy bien últimamente por lo que preferiría dejarla dormir. A menos que tengas que volver inmediatamente al trabajo…

Edward negó con la cabeza y se quitó la chaqueta. La dejó sobre una silla y la volvió a mirar.

—No. He dicho que tenía una urgencia familiar y que estaría fuera. He traído mi ordenador portátil por lo que si me das una silla y me dejas un sitio donde pueda conectarme a Internet, estaré bien durante unos días.

 _¿Unos días? ¡Ella no podría vivir con él allí unos días!_

—Edward, no tienes que quedarte. La abuela sólo quiere hablar contigo —se mordió el labio. Tenía que decirle que la abuela no sabía nada de su ruptura; tenía que saberlo antes de que fuera a hablar con ella—. ¿Quieres un café? —fue todo lo que se atrevió a decir.

—Sí, gracias. ¿Por qué está en la habitación de invitados?

—Lo sugirió ella. Le estaba costando bastante subir y bajar las escaleras y decidió instalarse abajo. Pero, desde hace dos semanas aproximadamente, apenas se levanta de la cama. Así que, me mudé a vivir con ella. Ya te he dicho que el médico no le ve nada; pero parece que se está preparando para dejarnos.

Edward apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y se pasó las manos por el pelo.

—Hace meses que no la veo… desde que empezamos…

—Pregunta mucho por ti —lo interrumpió ella.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí… —Isabella apretó los puños. _«Díselo»,_ se gritó a sí misma; pero, de alguna manera, no logró encontrar el coraje para hacerlo. Era demasiado complicado. No sabía cómo iba a explicarle sus motivos.

Él dejó escapar una maldición.

—Debería haber venido a verla más a menudo.

El suave sonido de la campana sonó en la cocina y, antes de que Isabella soltara su taza, Edward ya había salido de la habitación.

—Edward. Espera. Tengo que decirte…

Demasiado tarde. Ya había salido corriendo hacia la habitación de su abuela. Isabella se alejó de la mesa y corrió tras él, insultándose por su cobardía.

Cuando entró en la habitación, Edward estaba inclinado sobre su abuela, con los brazos alrededor de ella. La cara de la anciana brillaba de felicidad.

—¡Marie! —dijo Edward con calidez—. ¡Cuánto tiempo! Ya sabes que cuando trabajo me olvido de todo. No deberías permitírmelo.

La abuela sonrió, sus ojos azules brillaban de emoción. Aun así, no se incorporó para recibir a su ahijado, una mala señal.

—¿Te olvidas de todo? Espero que no de absolutamente todo —dijo mirando a Isabella con una sonrisa.

Edward también miró hacia ella, con sorpresa.

—Os dejo solos —dijo Isabella. Era demasiado tarde. Había cometido el gran error de no decirle nada a Edward. Esperaba que él se diera cuenta y le siguiera la corriente—. Llámame si necesitas algo.

—No, espera, Bella —dijo la abuela, alzando una mano temblorosa—. No te vayas. Quiero que estés tú también. Necesito hablar con los dos.

Isabella dudó un instante, después, se acercó a la cama de su abuela, al extremo opuesto del que estaba Edward. Se sentó en el borde del colchón. Edward acercó una silla y también se sentó.

—¿Qué tal estás, vieja bruja? —preguntó él, apretándole la mano—. La última vez que te vi todavía me ganabas al ajedrez. ¿Qué haces en la cama a estas horas? ¿Te ha robado alguien toda la ropa del armario?

Isabella vio cómo se le iluminaba la cara a su abuela mientras arremetía contra Edward. Debería haberlo llamado antes, se dijo.

—Me alegro tanto de poderos tener aquí a los dos por fin. ¿Sabéis? Creo que no me queda mucho tiempo para descubrir qué hay detrás de la muerte —negó con la cabeza cuando Edward empezó a protestar—. No. Soy vieja y estoy cansada. Pronto estaré lista —hizo una pausa para tomar aliento—. Tengo que pediros algo.

—Lo que tú quieras —dijo Edward—. Lo sabes. Sólo tienes que abrir esa boca y correremos a satisfacerte.

La cara de la abuela se llenó de arrugas al esbozar una gran sonrisa. Sus ojos brillaban al mirar a Edward.

—Me alegro —apretó sus manos con fuerza—, porque quiero veros casados antes de irme.


	3. Dos

**.**

 **Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **El nombre de la historia como la autora la diremos al terminar la adaptación**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Isabella todavía estaba dándole vueltas a las palabras de su abuela cuando oyó que Edward soltaba una carcajada.

—¡Vaya! ¡Que nos casemos! No pierdes el tiempo, ¿verdad, Marie? —miró a Isabella entre confundido y atónito. De hecho, la miró como si esperara que ella arreglara aquel lío.

Isabella abrió la boca, pero sólo logró emitir un sonido chirriante. Su abuela le apretó la mano y la acercó para unirla con la de Edward. La mano de él estaba caliente, quizá porque la suya estaba fría como el hielo; un estado bastante común en ella desde que rompieron. Sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco por el contacto y apretó la mandíbula. Aquél no era el momento de sentir autocompasión o de pensar en su corazón roto. Aquél era el momento de pensar en su abuela que se había hecho una idea equivocada. Y todo por su culpa.

—Sé que no hace mucho que salís —continuó la anciana—. Quizá, incluso todavía lo mantengáis en secreto para la mayoría de la gente. Pero, yo os he visto juntos. No hace falta que pongáis esa cara de asombro.

Isabella sintió que se ponía roja como la grana cuando la mirada acusadora de Edward se posó sobre ella.

La abuela soltó la mano de Isabella y acarició a Edward.

—Lo entiendes, Edward, ¿verdad? Necesito ver a mi pequeña a salvo. Nunca ha podido contar con sus padres y no podría dejar este mundo tranquila si ella se quedara sola.

—Marie… —dijo Edward, con una voz muy tenue—. Bella no es ninguna niña pequeña. Es una mujer adulta e independiente, con una carrera. No necesita a ningún marido para _«estar a salvo»_ Ella puede cuidar de sí misma.

—Tienes razón, Edward. No necesita un marido; pero te necesita a ti —la mujer negó con la cabeza—. Sé que esto puede sonar un poco anticuado; pero lo necesito —le dijo con un guiño—. ¿No querrás que vague por esta casa durante siglos, verdad?

—Abuela… —Isabella se sentía culpable de todo aquello, pero el plan de su abuela la ponía furiosa—. No puede ser. No estamos listos. Por favor, no nos pidas algo así.

La mujer suspiró.

—Y yo que pensé que nunca le negaríais a esta pobre anciana un último deseo en su lecho de muerte.

A Isabella le daba miedo de que aquél fuera realmente su lecho de muerte; por eso, intentó mantener la calma.

—Abuela, sabes que te quiero. Haría casi cualquier cosa por ti —meneó la cabeza—. Pero no me voy a casar sólo porque tú quieras.

Su abuela respiró hondo.

—No digas que no tan rápidamente, cielo. Piénsatelo. Consúltalo con la almohada. Edward, ¿qué me dices? Te lo vas a pensar, ¿verdad? Eso es todo lo que os pido.

—Marie, a nadie le gusta que lo obliguen a casarse —contestó Edward e Isabella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al ver que él enfocaba el asunto con lógica, pero, a la vez, con amabilidad—. Además, un matrimonio no cambiaría nuestra relación.

—Ya es demasiado tarde para conocer a vuestros hijos, así que, quiero veros juntos antes de irme. El matrimonio es un santuario, chicos. Sé que os amáis. Si os casáis sé que estaréis juntos para siempre. Edward, sé que quieres a Isabella y que cuidarás de ella; pero los dos necesitáis el compromiso que viene con el matrimonio.

La sonrisa de él era triste.

—¿Sabes Marie? No hay ninguna garantía. Ni con el amor ni con el matrimonio.

—No digas eso, Edward. Tienes que entrar en este matrimonio con optimismo.

Edward meneó la cabeza y su tono sonó más duro.

—Marie, por favor, déjalo. Isabella y yo no estamos listos para casarnos todavía.

A pesar de la sorpresa y el enfado que le habían provocado los planes de su abuela, a Isabella le dolió ver la decepción reflejada en el rostro de la anciana. La salud de la mujer era muy frágil. Al principio, no le había apetecido disgustarla con la noticia de su ruptura; sobre todo porque no quería darle explicaciones sobre los dolorosos motivos. Eso la habría forzado a tomar partido y tampoco quería eso. Así que, día tras día, había pospuesto el momento de darle la noticia. Había sido mucho más fácil dejarla creer que seguían juntos y que las horas extra que hacía en su nuevo trabajo las pasaba con él. Había dejado el problema de lado, con la esperanza…

Se mordió el labio. Había esperado que Edward fuera el que se lo comunicara. Después de todo, habían cortado por su culpa. ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella la que le rompiera el corazón a la anciana? Por supuesto, Edward no veía a Marie muy a menudo, así que, no había tenido la oportunidad de decirle nada.

Su abuela adoraba a Edward, por eso sabía que no llevaría nada bien la noticia de la ruptura; pero si hubiera sabido que les iba a pedir que se casaran…

Y ahora ya no se lo podían decir. No cuando estaba tan débil. ¿Pensaría Edward igual que ella?

Lo miró de reojo. Todavía tenía su mano entre las de la anciana. Su expresión era de estar dándole vueltas a la cabeza. La sorpresa había desaparecido por completo. Al menos, había comprendido que aquél no era el momento de decirle la verdad, pensó con gran alivio.

—Nunca se está preparado para el matrimonio —espetó la señora—. Ni siquiera cuando uno creer estar listo.

—Nosotros no estamos ni listos ni preparados. Ninguno de los dos. Quién sabe lo que pasará en el futuro —dijo para que su abuela no sospechara nada. Casi suelta una carcajada al ver la cara de asombro de Edward.

Cuando estaban saliendo juntos, ella ya había soñado con el matrimonio; pero dudaba mucho que a él se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza. Lo más cerca que había estado de confesarle sus sentimientos había sido cuando, medio dormido, le había susurrado que no se podía estar más cerca. En aquel momento, ella se había sentido feliz y, con la boca pegada a su piel para que no se escapara ningún sonido, le había dicho _«te quiero»_ No podía decirle lo que sentía cuando él no le había hablado nunca de sus sentimientos.

—Pero está tan claro que estáis enamorados —dijo Marie con una sonrisa en los labios—. Estaba tan claro que os amabais el día que Bella entró en casa con los patines colgando del cuello y con una sonrisa tan enorme que parecía que se le iba a partir la cara.

Isabella se puso colorada y agachó la cabeza para ocultar la cara.

—Abuela, por favor… No hablemos de eso.

La mujer guiñó un ojo a Edward.

—¿Sería aquél el día del primer beso?

Isabella se sintió desfallecer. No quería pensar en aquel primer beso y seguro que Edward tampoco. Lo miró de reojo y vio una débil sonrisa en sus labios.

Tomó aliento. Lo único que podía hacer era rezar para que Edward entendiera y continuara con la actuación, al menos, hasta que la abuela estuviera mejor. No podían correr ningún riesgo.

La expresión del rostro de su abuela se ensombreció.

—Edward, no me queda mucho tiempo. Con sinceridad te digo que creo que sólo tengo unos días.

—No digas eso —regañó Isabella a su abuela con dulzura—. No te vas a ir a ningún sitio. Te necesitamos aquí, con nosotros.

La mujer le apretó la mano.

—Estoy lista para irme, cielo; pero no quiero dejarte hasta que no esté segura de que te quedas en buenas manos —volvió a soltar la mano de Bella para agarrar la de Edward—. Edward, tú siempre has sido un buen chico y ahora te has convertido en un buen hombre. ¿Me prometes que siempre cuidarás de mi Isabella?

Edward alzó la vista hacia Isabella, su expresión era indescifrable. Su voz sonó suave pero firme, sin dudas, y atravesó el corazón de Isabella.

—Te lo prometo, Marie. Cuidaré de ella lo mejor que pueda.

Marie suspiró con dificultad.

—Me imagino que eso estará bien.

Isabella no dijo nada, sólo le indicó a Edward que la siguiera a la cocina. Marie cerró los ojos y los dos la dejaron para que descansara.

Isabella entró en la cocina seguida de Edward y le invitó a que tomara asiento. Ella decidió no sentarse; se encontraba demasiado intranquila.

El aspecto de él era intimidante. Su mirada estaba fija en ella, esperando una explicación.

Y ella se la debía. ¿O no? Después de todo, él era el causante de su ruptura igual que era culpable de no visitar a la abuela y de no haber tenido ocasión de contárselo él mismo. ¿Por qué iba a ser ella responsable cuando nada de aquello era culpa suya?

—Me imagino que tienes una explicación para todo esto.

Isabella se frotó la frente; se sentía agotada. Demasiado agotada para un enfrentamiento.

—¿Importa mucho? No sabía lo que tenía en mente. Jamás imaginé que fuera a intentar forzarnos a que nos casáramos.

—No estoy hablando de ese… de esa boda —Edward meneó la cabeza. Sacó el ordenador y lo puso encima de la mesa, lo conectó a la línea de teléfono y lo encendió. Isabella sintió que una sonrisa de melancolía y exasperación asomaba a sus labios. Aquel gesto era demasiado familiar para ella, la manera en la que Edward podía trabajar mientras hablaba, comía, o veía la televisión. No importaba lo que estuviera haciendo, siempre podía atender a su trabajo. Podía ser bastante irritante, pero ella había intentado hacerle cambiar. Una forma que tenía de atraer toda su atención era…

No. Se mordió con fuerza y se pellizcó para recobrar el control de sus pensamientos. Aquello pertenecía al baúl de los recuerdos. Un baúl que debía permanecer cenado con llave.

—Déjame que te haga un resumen —dijo Edward con un tono seco y cortante—. Marie piensa que estamos locamente enamorados y está encantada con la idea de que sus dos seres más queridos se hayan encontrado.

Bella apretó los dientes; no sabía si estaba furiosa o muerta de miedo. _«¿Locamente enamorados?»_ ¿Lo había dicho con sarcasmo o siempre había sabido lo que ella sentía por él?

—Lo sé, lo sé, Edward. No hace falta que me lo restriegues.

Y eso la había metido en un buen lío. A los dos, en realidad.

—Al menos podías haberme avisado —le dijo Edward, mientras seguía con el ordenador—. Deberías haberme avisado de que no sabía que habíamos roto.

—Ya lo sé —hizo una pausa para pensar cómo iba a explicarle sus motivos—. Me imagino que esperaba que el tema nunca saliera a colación.

Y mira dónde la había llevado aquella suposición: su abuela le había pedido a Edward que se casara con ella.

La risa de Edward sonó dura. Sus sentimientos quedaron en evidencia por el golpe que dio al cerrar el ordenador.

—Yo diría que sí salió a colación.

Isabella negó con la cabeza.

—Jamás me habría imaginado nada así —suspiró, sintiéndose furiosa consigo misma—. Sé que fue muy cobarde por mi parte, pero no podía decírselo. Al principio, pensé en esperar hasta que… —echó el freno; no había necesidad de que Edward supiera lo enamorada que había estado de él, lo que había sufrido tras su separación—. Hasta que su salud mejorara. No quería añadir una preocupación. Ella te adora y estaba entusiasmada con la idea de que saliéramos juntos. Así que, nunca encontré el momento oportuno —dejó escapar un suspiro—. Ni siquiera esta tarde, cuando me dijo que te llamara, logré reunir el coraje de decírselo. Me alegro de haberlo hecho, no quiero darle ningún disgusto. Pero debería habértelo dicho a ti. Lo siento.

Edward no respondió. Cuando ella levantó la cara, él estaba mirando por la ventana.

—Deberías haberme llamado antes. No tenía ni idea de que estuviera tan enferma.

—Está muy mayor, Edward. ¿Qué esperabas? Yo no soy la que tiene que encargarse de que busques un hueco para venir a verla.

—¿Buscar un hueco? —Edward la miró, después, volvió a mirar por la ventana. Permaneció un rato en silencio—. Bueno, tienes razón. Debería haber venido antes. Pero me habría gustado que me hubieras dicho que estaba tan mal.

Isabella apretó los puños.

—Tienes razón, debería haberte llamado antes. Pero, ahora, eso es irrelevante. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—No tengo ni idea. ¿No sabe nada de lo que pasó en el trabajo?

Isabella lo miró directamente a la cara.

—No.

—¿No sabe que has cambiado de trabajo?

—Sí; pero piensa que he cambiado porque la empresa no aprueba que sus empleados tengan relaciones entre ellos.

—Bueno, eso es cierto.

—¿Crees que no lo sé?

Ese era el motivo por el que todo su futuro se había ido por la borda.

—¿Eso es todo lo que sabe?

—Sí. Y no le vamos a explicar nada más. Piensa que estamos saliendo y ahora… ahora quiere vernos casados. Eso es todo lo que importa.

—Entiendo.

—¿De verdad? Está mayor y débil. Cree que se va a morir y quizá tenga razón. Le encanta que estemos saliendo juntos y piensa que estoy segura contigo.

—Entiendo.

—Por supuesto que no vamos a casarnos, pero no vamos a arruinarle la ilusión de creer que somos una pareja —había tomado una decisión. Seguirían con la mentira hasta que la abuela se recuperara. O… hasta que no hiciera falta aclarar nada—. Ahora no. No podemos decirle que hemos roto.

Él abrió la boca.

—Edward, di que lo entiendes una vez más y no te sirvo más café.

Él la miró sorprendido y, después, sonrió. Su sonrisa fue como una luz llena de calor y Bella tuvo que mirar a la taza de café para romper el hechizo.

El timbre sonó y ella agradeció aquella oportunidad para escapar. En la puerta, las tres compañeras de bridge de su abuela esperaban a que les abriera. Como novedad, iban acompañadas de un caballero de su misma edad.

—Maria, Lucy, Nettie —saludó y dio un paso hacia atrás. Las tres señoras pasaron, depositando un beso en la mejilla de Bella al pasar por su lado. Iban a visitar a la abuela casi a diario y las risas que llenaban la casa durante su visita era la mejor medicina para la anciana.

—Jason Jenks —dijo el hombre, extendiendo una mano. Tenía un aspecto muy distinguido con su pelo plateado y su barba bien recortada; pero no le resultaba nada familiar—. Soy un viejo amigo de tu abuela. Tú debes ser la pequeña Bella. Nos conocimos hace muchos años. Eras muy pequeña por lo que quizá no te acuerdes de mí.

Isabella intentó hacer memoria, pero no logró acordarse de él. Su abuela tenía muchos amigos.

—Me temo que no —replicó, disculpándose mientras observaba cómo las tres señoras apilaban sus abrigos sobre un sillón del recibidor, después de dejar un montón de bolsas en el suelo. Aparentemente llegaban directamente del centro comercial—. Pero siempre es un placer conocer a los amigos de mi abuela, señor Jenks. ¿Es un nuevo componente del club de bridge?

Su cara se arrugó al soltar una sonora carcajada.

—No. Marie me llamó hace unos días. Estoy deseando volver a verla.

Isabella asintió y lo acompañó detrás de las señoras a la habitación de la abuela. Edward salió de la cocina, saludó a las visitas y los siguió.

La mujer estaba sentada, entusiasmada con la llegada de sus amigos. Los besos resonaron en el aire y hubo un pequeño revuelo hasta que las señoras tomaron sus asientos.

—Abuela, Jason Jenks ha venido a verte.

La mujer le sonrió.

—Jason, ¡cuánto tiempo!

—Voy a buscar café para tus amigos —dijo Bella y se giró para salir de la habitación.

—No. Espera, Isabella. Tú eres el motivo por el que he llamado a Jason.

Isabella se giró y se acercó a la cama, esperando la explicación de su abuela. Estaba segura de que aquello tenía que ver con su muerte. ¿Estaría allí el señor Jenks para redactar un testamento? Evitó suspirar y sintió una oleada de temor.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

La abuela la miró a los ojos, suplicante.

—Jason es un juez retirado. Él puede casaros a ti y a Edward.

—¿Qué?

—Por favor, Bella. Cásate. Ahora. Sé que Edward estará de acuerdo si tú accedes. Jason puede casaros ahora mismo —alargó una mano y le acarició la mejilla—. Podrías ser la señora Cullen en menos de una hora, cielo.

—¡Abuela! ¿Has traído a un juez para que nos case? ¿Aquí y ahora?

La mujer asintió de manera imperceptible. Su semblante mostraba una mezcla de culpa y esperanza.

—Jason está retirado, pero todavía puede oficiar matrimonios. Por supuesto, no tenemos ningún papel; pero… es un viejo amigo y le pedí el favor.

El hombre aclaró la garganta.

—Esto es algo fuera de lo habitual. Si no fuera por Marie, yo nunca haría nada así, pero entiendo… —dudó un instante y meneó la cabeza—. Bueno, que hay bastante prisa. No tenéis la licencia, así que, debéis tener presente que esto no es una ceremonia legal. Después, tendréis que arreglar los papeles necesarios.

Bella sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Tuvo que pestañear con fuerza para apartarlas. Aquello era divertido, pensó. La semana siguiente se lo contaría a sus amigas y se partirían de risa.

—Abuela, no puedo creer lo que has hecho. ¿No me habías dicho que lo consultara con la almohada?

—Era sólo una manera de hablar. Ya has tenido suficiente tiempo para pensártelo.

—Por favor, abuela. No hagas esto. No es justo. No intentes controlar nuestras vidas. No quiero darte un disgusto y Edward seguro que tampoco, pero no podemos hacer algo tan importante sólo porque tú lo quieras.

Marie apretó las manos.

—Perdóname, Isabella, pero debo insistir. Para mí es muy importante que te cases con Edward antes de que me vaya.

—El juez Jenks acaba de decir que no sería legal, abuela.

La anciana dejó caer la mano como para quitarle importancia al asunto.

—Jason puede casaros ahora; para mí sería tan válido como cualquier otra boda. Después, ya lo volveríais a hacer con todo el papeleo y el arroz. Lo importante es que os comprometáis el uno con el otro. Eso es lo principal. Ya tendréis tiempo después para las menudencias. Un tiempo que yo no tengo —añadió con un suspiro.

—Pero no…

La mujer no dejó que la interrumpieran.

—Lo sé; quieres que tu futuro marido te pida en matrimonio y que no se tenga que casar porque una vieja se lo ordene. Pero las cosas corren prisa ahora. Seguro que prefieres que te mangonee ahora un poco a que mi fantasma te persiga toda la vida —dijo con un brillo en la mirada poco propio de una moribunda—. No he visto a tu abuelo en veinte años. Tendremos cosas mejores que hacer que perseguirte, arrastrando las cadenas.

Las amigas de Marie se rieron y Bella no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque las lágrimas no habían desaparecido de sus ojos. Aquella mujer lo había sido todo para ella, el sustituto de sus padres que nunca habían estado con ella para cuidarla.

—No te preocupes por mí, abuela. Estaré bien. No necesito que Edward me cuide, y tampoco creo que él necesite que lo cuiden.

—Qué equivocada estás, cielo. No es sólo él el que tiene que hacer todo el trabajo, tú tienes que cuidar de él por mí. Por eso necesito que os caséis —alargó una mano temblorosa hacia el vaso de agua de la mesilla—. Me temo que no me queda mucha energía; creo que tengo que descansar un rato.

Necesitó mucho tiempo para llevarse el vaso a la boca, darle un trago y volverlo a dejar en su sitio. Se la veía tan débil, pensó Isabella angustiada. Sólo hacía un par de meses que ella misma sacaba a los perros a pasear y, ahora, sólo beber agua le costaba un terrible esfuerzo.

—Decidme, chicos, ¿haréis esto por mí? ¿Os casaréis antes de que me muera? —dijo con un tono de abatimiento mezclado con esperanza.

Edward seguía en silencio junto a la ventana, con los brazos cruzados.

Miró hacia el exterior; todo estaba oscuro.

No había elección, pensó Bella. Tendría que decirle la verdad. Esperaba que su abuela entendiera y que no se disgustara demasiado. Se inclinó sobre la mujer y le tomó una mano.

—Abuela… No lo entiendes… Hay algo que deberías saber… —miró a Edward suplicante, pero su perfil era duro y distante. Tomó aliento y volvió a mirar a su abuela—. Abuela… nosotros no…

La abuela la interrumpió con la mano.

—Lo sé. Sé que no lleváis mucho tiempo juntos. Pero yo no tengo tiempo. Para mí es esencial veros juntos para siempre porque está claro que os pertenecéis el uno al otro.

Dios santo, ¿cómo iba a explicárselo?

—Bella, podemos hablar fuera un momento —dijo Edward mirando hacia la puerta—. Volveremos en unos segundos Marie.

La mujer sonrió.

—Tomaos vuestro tiempo. Sé que lo que os pido es una sorpresa… —hizo un gesto débil—. Pero para mí es muy importante. Habladlo. Pensadlo bien. Tenemos toda la noche.

Toda la noche. Genial.

Edward se dirigió hacia la cocina, sus pasos eran largos y rápidos. En cuanto entró en la habitación, fue a la cafetera para servir café para los dos. Después, dejó las tazas sobre la mesa y le señaló a Bella una silla para que se sentara. Él también se sentó.

—Es un farol, Bella. Tienes que saber que está intentando manipulamos.

—Pues claro que está intentando manipulamos. Quiere que nos casemos antes de morirse y no le importa utilizar todo el chantaje emocional que pueda.

—¿Estás segura de que las cosas están tan serias? No tiene muy mal aspecto… Me cuesta creer que de verdad esté tan enferma.

—Tú no has estado aquí, Edward. No la has visto decaer. Tú no fuiste el que tuviste que cambiar sus cosas a la habitación de invitados porque ya no podía subir las escaleras. No has estado aquí para ver cómo dejaba de vestirse por las mañanas.

—¿Has llamado a algún especialista para que la vea?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Ya sabes cómo es. Sólo quiere que la vea el doctor Gerandy.

—¿Crees que no está mintiendo? —insistió él.

¿Mintiendo? Estaba menospreciándola, menospreciando la fragilidad de su abuela. Aquella muestra de insensibilidad hizo que se enfureciera.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Por qué iba a mentirnos sobre algo tan serio? Sólo para que nos casáramos. ¡No se merece que la llamen mentirosa sólo porque es lo que a ti más te conviene!

Edward la miró fijamente durante un instante. Después, miró su taza.

En la cocina se hizo un silencio, después, volvió a hablar.

—De acuerdo, lo siento. Tú conoces la situación mejor que yo. No quería parecer tan duro; pero a mí me parece que está muy bien… y los dos sabemos lo que le gusta entrometerse. Quizá soy yo el que prefiere pensar que sólo está fingiendo —tomó aliento—. Bien. Imaginemos que está diciendo la verdad; en ese caso, tenemos tres posibilidades. En primer lugar, podemos decirle que hemos roto; pero eso la desilusionará por completo. La segunda opción sería mantenernos firmes e insistir en que no estamos preparados. El resultado, parecido al anterior: no le gustará e intentaría que nos sintiéramos culpables; pero tarde o temprano lo aceptaría.

Ninguna de las dos opciones sonaba muy apetecible.

—¿Y la tercera? —preguntó ella, con la esperanza de que a Edward se le hubiera ocurrido una idea genial.

—Podemos hacer lo que ella quiere y casarnos.

Isabella abrió la boca para contestar, pero le dio un ataque de tos debido a la conmoción. No dejó de toser hasta que dio un par de buenos tragos de agua.

—Un mal chiste. Muy malo —murmuró cuando logró recuperarse.

—Quizá sea la mejor solución, si te preocupa realmente darle un disgusto.

—¿Y qué sería lo siguiente? ¿Que tuviéramos trillizos? ¿Iríamos corriendo a la clínica de fertilidad?

Edward dejó de darle vueltas al café y le lanzó una mirada penetrante.

—Bella, si en esto tienes razón y está muriéndose de verdad, ya no le vamos a tener que hacer muchos favores.

Bella dejó de respirar durante un segundo. Una cosa era escuchar a su abuela hablar de su muerte inminente, a lo cual ya estaba bastante acostumbrada, y, otra cosa, era escucharlo de boca de Edward.

—No puede morirse —fue todo lo que logró murmurar.

Edward meneó la cabeza.

—No lo podemos saber, Bella. Sólo nos cabe esperar que se recupere. Pero estamos en deuda con ella. Si realmente está enferma y podemos hacerla feliz fingiendo que nos casamos, merecería la pena.

—¿Fingiendo que nos casamos? ¿Estás sugiriendo que le mintamos a una anciana en su lecho de muerte?

Edward se encogió de hombros con impaciencia.

—¿Qué importa? Tenemos que elegir entre mentirle y hacer que pase sus últimos días felices o decirle la verdad y hundirla. Yo estoy a favor de la mentira. ¿Qué mal podría hacer?

—Yo no puedo mentirle así. No puedo. Además, sería muy complicado. Ella querría ir a la boda —meneó la cabeza—. Ni hablar. No pienso montar una farsa de boda.

—Bella, ella sabe que una boda aquí y ahora no sería real. Ha traído a su amigo sin avisar y sabe que no tenemos la licencia. No le importan los papeles, sólo quiere oír el _«sí quiero»_ de nuestros labios. No sé cómo se las ha arreglado para meter a un juez en este lío. Pero, siempre se le ha dado muy bien con seguir sus propósitos, ¿verdad?

Isabella lo miró fijamente, incapaz de creer que estuviera sugiriendo semejante cosa. Era una idea descabellada.

Todavía estaba intentando recuperarse de su ruptura y casarse con él no la ayudaría nada.

Con todo, aquélla era la solución más fácil para todo aquel embrollo: su abuela sería feliz.

Después de todo, sólo se trataba de una falsa ceremonia. ¡No era como si se tuvieran que casar de verdad!

Edward apretó la taza de café.

—¿Y bien? ¿Lo hacemos?

Era como si estuviera sugiriendo que le cortaran la cabeza. A él no le hacía más gracia todo aquello que a ella; pero estaba dispuesto a hacer el sacrificio por Marie. Y, por supuesto, ella no era menos. Sin darse cuenta de que ya había tomado una decisión, asintió.

—De acuerdo, lo haré.

Edward asintió con expresión grave. Bella se puso de pie y fue a preparar otro café; entonces, recordó que él siempre lo tomaba muy caliente.

Más recuerdos que salían del baúl. No quería recordar nada sobre él ni su café. Ni cómo sonreía cuando la veía después de un tiempo sin verse, ni cómo la besaba. Tampoco quería acordarse de la arruga que le aparecía en la frente cuando hablaba por teléfono concentrado, ni de cómo pasaban quince días desde que decidía que tenía que cortarse el pelo hasta que finalmente iba a cortárselo.

¿Cómo podía haber llegado a conocerlo tan bien en tan poco tiempo?

Cuando él era un adolescente y ella sólo una niña recordaba que lo adoraba; era su ídolo. Y eso que no se veían con mucha frecuencia. Recordaba que cada vez que lo veía en una reunión familiar, no se separaba de él. Mucho tiempo después, Edward le había confesado que la había visto como un precioso cachorro, aunque un poco molesto.

Incluso cuando dejó de ser una niña, siguió los pasos de él. Hasta estudió Arquitectura, como él.

Después, cuando acabó la carrera, él le ofreció un trabajo en su estudio. Sólo lo había hecho por hacerle un favor a su abuela, pero a ella no le importó. Sin embargo, la manera condescendiente con la que empezó a tratarla hizo que se sintiera furiosa.

Hasta que no pudo más y explotó.

Un día lo acorraló en su oficina y se enfrentó a él, lo llevó hacia su puesto de trabajo y le demostró que estaba capacitada y cualificada para hacer mucho más de lo que estaba haciendo.

 _Él la ascendió._

A la noche siguiente, la llamó a casa y ella empezó a tartamudear cuando se dio cuenta de que la estaba invitando a salir.

Se negó, por supuesto. No iba a salir con el jefe. Tampoco saldría con el ahijado de su abuela; demasiado complicado.

Él parecía haber aceptado su negativa a salir; pero poco tiempo después, se las arregló para que la abuela los invitara a cenar a los dos. Había estado divertido y encantador y en la mirada de sus ojos ya no había condescendencia sino algo muy diferente, algo peligroso y excitante. En esa cena, le robó un trozo de su corazón.

Y unos cuantos días más tarde, salieron juntos. Edward, Bella… y la abuela.

Desde aquel día estuvo perdida. Irremediablemente.

—¿Qué te parece tan divertido?

Bella sintió que su sonrisa desaparecía cuando la pregunta irritada de Edward la devolvió a la realidad.

—Estaba pensando en nuestra primera cita —espetó antes de poder pensárselo dos veces.

Edward la miró fijamente, con una expresión rara. No era de extrañar. ¿Por qué se ponía ella a pensar en su primera cita con aquella sonrisa?

Tenía que aprender a mantener la boca cerrada.

—¿Quieres decir cuando fuimos a patinar? —preguntó él.

Otro dulce recuerdo que quería olvidar. ¿Cómo podía tener tantos buenos recuerdos de una relación que había durado tan poco tiempo?

—No. De la primera vez, cuando nos llevaste a la abuela y a mí a cenar y al cine. Menudas artimañas.

Edward no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Estabas muy tozuda. Y yo lo tenía muy claro.

—No está bien salir con el jefe de uno, especialmente cuando va en contra de la política de la empresa.

Sus miradas se encontraron. Edward asintió.

—Tienes razón. No lo es.

—¿Qué tal va todo por el trabajo? —preguntó ella deliberadamente. Mejor era sacar ese asunto cuanto antes y zanjarlo. El efecto fue inmediato. Edward se puso tenso y se llevó una mano a los ojos con un gesto fatigado.

—Bien, me imagino. Todavía sigo trabajando… —meneó la cabeza—. No importa. ¿Qué tal tu nuevo trabajo?

Ella asintió.

—Está bien.

—¿Te gusta?

—Está bien —repitió ella—. Tan bueno como se podría esperar. No es el trabajo de mis sueños, podría estar haciendo algo mejor; pero cuando se empieza no se puede pedir mucho.

—Tenías otra opción.

—Prefiero ser independiente y encontrar mi propio trabajo, aunque eso signifique que tenga que barrer las calles. Eso siempre es mejor que dejar que me escondas en un lugar conveniente como una amante del siglo dieciocho.

Edward la miró fijamente.

—¿Una amante del siglo dieciocho? —meneó la cabeza y se alejó—. No voy a volver a pasar por esto, Bella. Todo el asunto se desbordó. ¿Podemos dejar ese tema por ahora? —dijo con mala cara—. Ya has dejado claro que no estás dispuesta ni a perdonar ni a olvidar, pero, al menos, podríamos tratarnos de manera civilizada durante… un tiempo. Por Marie.

Bella se mordió la lengua y miró al hombre con el que había prometido casarse. Se obligó a asentir.

—Por supuesto. Por la abuela.


	4. Tres

**.**

 **Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **El nombre de la historia como la autora la diremos al terminar la adaptación**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

—¿No vas a decirle que puede besar a la novia? —preguntó Marie.

Se había puesto un vestido elegante para la ocasión y Edward la había llevado al salón, donde se había celebrado la ceremonia.

Edward pestañeó. El acto había sido corto, pero difícil. Bella, a su lado, no había parado de temblar. Él le había pedido al juez Jenks que se saltara la parte del beso; pero Marie no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a nada.

La tensión de Isabella al escuchar la pregunta de Marie se podía palpar. Se aferraba con fuerza al ramo que su abuela le había preparado con flores de un jarrón. Parecía que estaba en el patíbulo en lugar de en el salón, lleno de candelabros para la ocasión.

Su _«sí, quiero»_ había sonado como un gruñido mientras que las palabras de Edward habían sonado tranquilas. Al pronunciarlas, Edward había sentido algo extraño, como si aquello fuera lo que el destino les tuviera preparado.

—¿Y bien? —insistió Marie—. ¿No hay beso para la novia?

Era más que evidente que a Bella no le apetecía que la besaran; pero los dos se habían metido en aquello y ya no tenían elección: tenían que completar la obra.

Se volvió hacia ella, con una sonrisa que pretendía darle ánimos y pedirle disculpas a la vez, y le plantó un beso en la comisura de los labios. Ella ni levantó la mirada. Aunque el beso sólo duró un segundo, pudo percibir la frialdad de sus labios.

Hubo aplausos por parte de las señoras que derramaron una cuantas lagrimillas. Las cuatro mujeres habían discutido un poco sobre quiénes serían las dos que estarían al lado de la novia y quiénes, al lado del novio. Al final todo el asunto se había resuelto de manera bastante pacífica, con todos sentados, más o menos, en el medio.

Al menos, nadie les iba a echar arroz.

Nettie pidió la atención de todos.

—Hemos traído algunos refrescos —anunció en voz alta—. Galletas, pasteles y hasta una tarta. Sólo de dos pisos, pero valdrá. También tenemos champán. Vamos a preparar la mesa —salió de la habitación al trote, seguida de María y Lucy.

Lo sabía, pensó Edward, entrecerrando los ojos para mirar a Marie. Era obvio. Tan obvio que le costaba creer que los hubiera engañado tan fácilmente. La malvada anciana había planeado todo aquello y había invitado a sus amigas a la boda, segura de que aceptarían. Y había acertado.

Miró a Marie, pensando si él era el único en ver aquella sonrisa pícara. Estaba deseando encararse con ella; pero no por el momento. No, hasta que no mostrara los primeros signos de mejoría. Y no le cabía ninguna duda de que no tardaría mucho. Si, por otro lado, estaba equivocado y la anciana no estaba fingiendo, entonces, se alegraría de lo que había hecho para hacerla feliz.

Aunque no podía culpar sólo a Marie.

Él había aceptado bastante complaciente. Ni si quiera había insistido en esperar unos días. Miró a Bella, tenía la cabeza inclinada mientras jugueteaba con el ramo. ¿Habría aceptado con tanta premura porque en su subconsciente estaba buscando una excusa para volver a estar cerca de ella?

Quizá. ¿Pero qué iban a hacer ahora?

El suspiro de Bella no fue muy alto, pero le llegó con claridad tanto a Marie como a él. Su novia estaba pálida y no parecía muy entusiasmada con la idea de seguir con la celebración.

—Cariño, no pareces muy radiante —dijo Marie en voz baja—. Sé que todo ha sido muy precipitado, pero de todas formas ibas a casarte, tarde o temprano. Sé que lo quieres —su mirada fue de la novia al novio y vuelta a la novia—. Ahora lo que necesitáis es una buena luna de miel…

—No vamos a ir a ningún sitio hasta que estés mejor, abuela —dijo Bella recobrando el color de las mejillas.

Marie había insistido en que nadie se casaba con vaqueros y le había sacado un vestido de novia que había pertenecido a su madre. Llevaba colgado del armario más de medio siglo, desde su propia boda. El paso del tiempo lo había amarilleado y olía a naftalina; pero Bella estaba preciosa con él, por muy pálida que estuviera.

Edward también la encontró preciosa. Nunca se la había imaginado vestida de novia; su relación no había llegado tan lejos. Pero pensó que no podía estar más bonita.

—Ya habrá tiempo para viajes cuando estés recuperada.

Marie sonrió.

—Ya hablaremos de eso más tarde. Pero tengo una sorpresa para vosotros. Algo para compensaros por la precipitación. Sé que ésta no es la boda que teníais en mente.

 _«Oh, oh»_ , pensó Edward y, por la cara de susto de Bella, ésta debía estar pensado lo mismo.

—¿Qué es, Marie? —preguntó él, esperándose lo peor.

Marie sonrió.

—Os reservaría una habitación de hotel para vuestra noche de bodas, pero no creo que se pueda con seguir algo de manera tan rápida.

—De todas formas, no pienso moverme de aquí hasta que estés mejor, abuela.

—Subid arriba y echad un vistazo —les dijo la anciana, misteriosa—. A tu habitación, Bella. Ve a ver.

—Oh, abuela, ¿qué has hecho? —se quejó Bella y Edward le dio con el codo para recordarle su papel.

De repente, sintió dolor al chocar su codo con… ¿qué era aquello? ¿Cemento?

¿Qué llevaba puesto?

Le puso la mano en la cintura para recorrer aquella estructura dura con los dedos. Por primera vez, Bella no se apartó y él interpretó que ni siquiera había sentido que la estaba tocando.

—¿Qué es esto, un vestido o una armadura?

—Tiene corsé —le informó Marie—. Y no te refieras al vestido de tu novia en esos términos, Edward. No es muy halagador.

—¿Es eso cómodo?

—La ropa de mujer no está hecha para ser cómoda, Edward —dijo Bella—. La emancipación no ha llegado tan lejos. ¿Has probado alguna vez a ponerte unos tacones?

—Esto… no.

—Deberías probar, es toda una experiencia.

—Yo pensaba que ya teníamos bastante con las corbatas.

Marie estaba sonriendo al verlos por fin un poco más relajados. Miró hacia las escaleras, indicándoles que todavía les quedaba por ver algo.

—¿Por qué no vamos arriba para ver de qué habla Marie?

Bella asintió. Edward le ofreció el otro brazo a la anciana y la acompañaron al comedor donde sus amigas estaban preparándolo todo, entusiasmadas, y se llevó a Isabella hacia las escaleras. Mientras dejaban la habitación, miró para atrás y vio a Marie intercambiar un guiño con una de sus compinches.

Sí, estaba casi completamente seguro de que todo había sido una treta.

—Eres muy mala actriz, Bella —le dijo en voz baja mientras subían las escaleras—. Me resulta raro que tu abuela se pueda creer esto.

—No hay nada que creerse —respondió Bella—. Ella sabía muy bien que no queríamos casarnos. Sabe que lo estamos haciendo por ella.

—No del todo —protestó Edward—. Piensa que hemos aceptado porque estamos profundamente enamorados y pensábamos casarnos de todas formas.

—No importa que se dé cuenta de que no me gusta todo esto. Está manipulándonos. Quiero que sepa que esto no es lo que yo quería.

—De acuerdo. Puedes dejarle claro que ésta no es la boda de tus sueños. Pero si no dejas de actuar como una virgen ante el altar de sacrificio, puede pensar que yo soy el último hombre con el que jamás te hubieras casado.

Bella lo miró de soslayo, con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios apretados.

—Lo hago lo mejor que puedo. Ya nos hemos casado, ¿y ahora qué?

—No sé. Improvisemos.

Bella tomó aliento.

—Esto ha sido una estupidez. Todavía no entiendo cómo hemos podido acceder —gruñó y se agarró a la barandilla—. Esto es un error. Nos hemos metido en un buen lío.

—Quizá —aceptó Edward—. Pero ya lo hemos hecho y no hay vuelta atrás. Intenta sonreír un poco.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de su cuarto, Bella abrió con determinación.

—¡Oh no! —exclamó tapándose la cara con las dos manos. Habían convertido la habitación en algo sacado de _Las mil y tina noches_ , con velas y flores por todas partes y una música suave sonando de fondo.

—¡Qué detalle por su parte —murmuró Edward.

—Abuela… —gruñó Bella mientras se dejaba caer sobre el borde de la cama—. ¿De verdad cree que vamos a tener una noche de bodas dichosa con ella muriéndose allí abajo?

Al sentir su pena, sabiendo que él sentiría lo mismo si pensara que era cierto, se acercó a ella para consolarla. Pero apartó las manos antes de tocarla al recordar cómo había reaccionado la vez anterior.

—No la des por perdida tan pronto. ¿La has visto ahí abajo? No tiene pinta de ir a morirse. No me sorprendería verla mejorar desde mañana mismo, ahora que ha conseguido lo que quería.

Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—No empieces con eso, Edward. Es demasiado tarde, así que, deja de acusarla de mentirosa —su voz de cayó y dejó caer los hombros—. Quizá se muera cualquier día de estos y no se merece que sospeches de ella; no mientras haya una posibilidad de que tenga razón.

Sus hombros volvían a temblar y él sintió que el deseo de abrazarla se acrecentaba. Pero no podía. Ella no quería y él no tenía ningún derecho.

—Bella, por favor, no llores. Vamos abajo a darle las gracias. Después, nos comeremos nuestra tarta y nos beberemos nuestro champán y todo habrá terminado.

—¿Terminado?

Sus palabras parecieron sacar a Bella de su miseria.

—¿Terminado? Ella espera que te acuestes aquí. Conmigo —dijo señalando a la cama de matrimonio, rociada con pétalos de rosa—. Espera que pasemos aquí nuestra noche de bodas —se puso de pie y comenzó a pasear de arriba abajo—. Hemos cometido un terrible error.

Edward encendió la luz para acabar con el brillo romántico de las velas y Bella pestañeó. Tenía una lágrima en la mejilla y él sintió el deseo de besársela.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y miró hacia otro lado para evitar las tentaciones.

—Tu abuela no tiene un espía dentro del armario, Bella. Podemos bajar y darle las gracias. Después, como ella duerme abajo, yo puedo dormir en su habitación. Más tarde, ya pensaremos en algo. No será un problema.

Bella no respondió. Meneó la cabeza y salió de la habitación.

 _¡Qué lío! Edward echó un vistazo a la cama antes de marcharse. ¿Pétalos de rosa? ¿Una cesta de Dios sabe qué en la mesilla?_

Meneó la cabeza y salió detrás de Bella. Esas señoras debían haber estado leyendo algo más que las revistas del corazón.

.

.

.

.

.

—¿Te ha gustado cómo te han dejado la habitación?

—Está preciosa, abuela —una verdad entre tanta mentira. La habitación estaba preciosa. No sabía si podría soportar dormir allí esa noche, sola. Parecía un verdadero desperdicio.

—Yo no la he visto, pero las chicas me la han descrito. Tienen unas ideas brillantes. ¿Sabes, Isabella? Entre las cuatro tenemos más de trescientos cincuenta años; un montón de tiempo vivido.

—Todo está perfecto, abuela —se inclinó sobre la anciana y le dio un beso—. Gracias.

—¿Le gustó a Edward, cielo? Los hombres no son muy románticos.

—A Edward le ha gustado mucho —dijo Edward, asomando por la puerta—. Gracias, Marie.

—Es lo menos que podía hacer después de forzaros. Sé que os estoy privando de una boda normal y de una luna de miel. Pero ahora me encuentro mucho mejor —añadió—. Al saber que los dos estaréis juntos, me siento de maravilla.

—¿Ah, sí? —las sospechas de Edward se acercaban cada vez más a la verdad, a pesar de que estaba con vencida de que su abuela no podía engañarla en algo tan delicado como su propia muerte. Sin embargo, no había mencionado el tema ni una sola vez desde la ceremonia.

—Sí. Ahora sé que estaréis bien y eso es un alivio —la abuela estaba sentada en la mesa—. Sentaos, tomad un trozo de pastel. Está un poco aplastado después de atravesar toda la ciudad, pero tienen un sabor riquísimo.

Edward sujetó una silla para que Bella se sentara.

—¿Quieres decir que no nos has esperado para cortar el pastel?

—Nos olvidamos —dijo la mujer—. Estábamos hambrientas después de tantas emociones y pensamos que quizá estaríais ocupados… contando los pétalos de rosa.

Bella se tomó el trozo de pastel y bebió el champán sin poder saborear nada. Estaba casada con Edward, sentado al otro lado de la mesa, comiendo tarta de boda aplastada y charlando animadamente con la abuela y su grupo de amigas. El matrimonio no era legal porque no habían firmado nada, pero ella se sentía casada. La alianza en su dedo, otro detalle que a las amigas de su abuela se les había ocurrido llevar, parecía muy pesada a pesar de ser tan fina.

Sí. Se sentía casada. Y cuando aquello pasara, probablemente, se sentiría divorciada.

Edward estaba manejando toda la situación mucho mejor que ella, riéndose y charlando con _«las chicas»,_ como su abuela solía llamarlas. Actuaba como si casarse fuera algo que uno hiciera todos los días, pensó con irritación.

Estaba claro que a él no le afectaba como a ella, pero, claro, él probablemente nunca había pensado en casarse. Sólo habían estado juntos un par de meses, pero ella había tenido fantasías estúpidas de su boda con él.

Se había portado como una boba. Con demasiada candidez.

Cuando se hizo tarde, las compañeras del bridge de la abuela agarraron sus cosas y se marcharon, junto con el juez Jenks. Marie también se retiró a su habitación, no, sin antes darles un fuerte abrazo para desearles lo mejor.

Después se quedaron solos, sentados en los extremos opuestos de la mesa.

—Bien —dijo Edward con los codos sobre la mesa, mirándola de frente—. Ya acabó.

—¿Acabar? Sólo acaba de empezar —le soltó ella.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. Edward bebió de su copa de champán y se quedó mirando el fondo, como si allí estuviera la solución a sus problemas.

—Es extraño, ¿verdad? —le preguntó de manera inesperada y la miró—. Me siento raro, como si de verdad nos hubiéramos casado.

Bella asintió.

—Yo también.

Probablemente, él había querido decir que se sentía atrapado y acorralado. Bueno, se lo merecía. Todo aquello había sido por su culpa. A ella nunca se le habría ocurrido pasar por aquello si él no le hubiera metido la idea en la cabeza. Como si fuera la cosa más sencilla del mundo.

Con respecto a sus propios sentimientos, se sentía muy confusa: no podía decir qué sentía por él en aquel momento. Él todavía no se había disculpado por lo que le había hecho. Ni siquiera parecía arrepentido.

—¿Estarás bien? —preguntó Edward, preocupado y, ella se sintió furiosa.

—Por supuesto que estaré bien, Edward. Estaba bien cuando me sacaste de tu vida y de tu empresa, ¿no es verdad? Si puedo superar que me dejen tirada y que me despidan en un mismo día y que mi reputación y mi carrera se vayan al traste por culpa del hombre del que me había enamorado, también puedo superar un estúpido matrimonio de mentira.

Edward cerró los ojos; parecía cansado.

—Bella…

—Olvídalo, Edward. No me vuelvas a decir que no pudiste hacer otra cosa. Ya se acabó. Pertenece al pasado —se puso a recoger la mesa, evitando la mirada de él.

Todavía estaba furiosa. Había creído que lo había superado todo; pero simplemente había estado ahí escondido, esperando el mejor momento para salir a la superficie. Por fortuna, había recobrado el control justo a tiempo; con todo, la porcelana tintineó entre sus dedos.

—No recojas ahora —dijo él, cuando ella intentó retirarle el plato—. A tu abuela no le gustaría que le rompieras su mejor vajilla o que te mancharas ese vestido. Ya lo haremos mañana.

—Mañana tengo que ir a trabajar —gruñó ella—. Si no lo hago ahora, mi abuela intentará hacerlo, y no está lo suficientemente fuerte.

—Yo mañana no trabajo. Ya he dicho en el estudio que me iba a tomar unos días de vacaciones. Yo lo limpiaré.

Bella volvió a dejar los platos sobre la mesa.

—Genial. No tengo nada que objetar a que un hombre limpie. Entonces, ¿te vas a quedar aquí esta noche?

—No tengo elección.

—Me imagino que no —se dirigió hacia las escaleras—. La abuela está en la habitación de invitados, así que, tendrás que dormir en la suya. Las sábanas están en el armario. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Bella había logrado calmarse lo suficiente como para quitarse el vestido de novia y ponerse un albornoz para darse una ducha cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

—¿Dónde dijiste que estaban las sábanas? —preguntó Edward cuando ella abrió la puerta unos centímetros. Él se había enrollado las mangas y se había desabrochado la camisa dejando parte de su torso a la vista. Bella se quedó sin respiración. No lo había vuelto a ver así desde que rompieron y ahora le parecía una escena demasiado íntima.

—En el armario que está al lado de la ventana —respondió casi sin asomarse y comenzó a cerrar la puerta.

—Allí no hay nada. Está vacío.

—Las sábanas están allí, Edward. Hay tres estantes llenos —dejó escapar un suspiro y salió de la habitación. ¡Hombres! Cuando se trataba de encontrar cosas en los armarios o en el frigorífico, su nivel de inteligencia era igual al de un mosquito. Era divertido cuando estaba enamorada y tenía la cabeza en las nubes; pero ahora le resultaba bastante irritante.

En aquella ocasión, él tenía razón: los tres estantes, normalmente llenos de sábanas, estaban vacíos.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Se las habrá dejado la abuela a alguien? —pasó al lado de Edward, esquivándolo para no rozarlo—. Voy a buscarte algo a mi habitación.

Abrió la puerta de su armario y… nada.

—No lo entiendo —dijo con el ceño fruncido, abriendo todas las puertas y cajones, por si acaso—. No hay ni una sábana.

—¿En la lavandería? —sugirió Edward.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No. Cambié las sábanas el miércoles y había una pila de ellas en este armario. La abuela tiene sábanas para abastecer a todo un regimiento.

—Quizá las ha cambiado de sitio, o se las ha dejado a alguien. O las tomaron las señoras del bridge, cuando subieron a cambiar nuestra… tu cama.

Bella asintió.

—No sé por qué ni dónde las habrán dejado. Iré a preguntarle a la abuela. Probablemente, todavía esté despierta, le gusta ver la televisión hasta tarde —pasó esquivando a Edward. ¿Por qué siempre estaba en su camino?

—Sí, claro. Muy buena idea, Bella —la voz de Edward flotó en el aire mientras ella comenzaba a bajar las escaleras—. Ve a preguntarle a la abuela. Dije que no vamos a compartir la cama en nuestra noche de bodas y que necesitamos más sábanas.

Ella paró en seco.

 _¡Maldición!_

Miró hacia arriba y se lo encontró apoyado en la barandilla.

—Podríamos decirle que no nos apetece mucho dormir sobre una cama llena de pétalos de rosa.

Lo ignoró y siguió bajando las escaleras.

—Hay una manta abajo, sobre el sofá —dijo, apretándose el cinturón de su albornoz. No le apetecía dejarle a Edward la manta con la que ella se arropaba para ver la televisión, pero parecía que no le quedaba otro remedio—. No es muy grande, pero es lo único que se me ocurre.

Edward sonrió y ella se acordó de que le gustaba acurrucarse bajo las mantas, apretado al cuerpo de ella. Nada en el mundo daba más calor que su cuerpo.

—¿No tienes un saco de dormir? —preguntó él.

—Quizá —logró decir ella a pesar del nudo que tenía en la garganta—. Quizá haya uno en el ático —subió las escaleras y señaló la trampilla del techo—. El ático está ahí, pero no tengo ni idea de dónde puede haber una linterna. A mí no me apetece subir ahí con sólo una vela.

Edward meneó la cabeza.

—La manta bastará.

—Buenas noches.

Bella cerró la puerta de su habitación antes de que el eco de aquellas palabras hubiera desaparecido. Se dio una ducha rápida y se puso un camisón viejo; desde luego, nada que ver con lo que una mujer llevaría en su noche de bodas. Volvió a su habitación, el olor a velas todavía flotaba en el aire por lo que abrió la ventana para deshacerse del olor. Los rayos de la luna iluminaron la cama de sabanas brillantes de satén.

Probablemente, serían bastante escurridizas.

Amontonó los pétalos de rosa y acercó la cara.

Olían genial. Demasiado bien.

Puso los pétalos en su joyero y lo dejó abierto sobre la mesilla de noche. Después se metió en la cama. Las sábanas estaban frías, pero pronto se calentaron con su propio cuerpo. Se llevó el edredón hasta el cuello y escondió la cara en el almohadón.

 _¡Menudo día!_

Menos mal que ya había acabado. No sólo había tenido que volver a ver a Edward, sino que se había casado con él.

Además, había descubierto que no se había olvidado de él. Todavía estaba furiosa, dolorida; pero la atracción entre ellos no había disminuido ni un ápice durante las semanas que habían estado separados.

Quizá el tiempo lo curara todo. Pero, estaba claro, que no se daba prisa.

Lo último que hizo fue comprobar que el timbre conectado con la habitación de la abuela estaba encendido. Después, pensando que el aroma de los pétalos no la iba a dejar dormir, cerró la caja de golpe. Su último pensamiento antes de quedarse dormida fue que, aunque no iba tener nada que recordar de su noche de bodas, iba a tener las joyas que mejor olían del mundo.

* * *

Sorpresa otro capítulo más, por su buena aceptación a la adaptación.

Esta abuela Marie es una manipuladora, pero simpática y mañosa :D


	5. Cuatro

**.**

 **Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **El nombre de la historia como la autora la diremos al terminar la adaptación**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

 _Bella_ se había cortado el pelo.

De alguna manera, ese hecho tan simple le había calado hondo y se había metido en sus sueños durante toda la noche; sin tener en cuenta cosas _«tan insignificantes»_ como una ceremonia falsa o un matrimonio de mentira o todas las complicaciones que éste acarreaba.

El pelo de _Bella_ había desaparecido. Su maravillosa melena de seda donde a él le encantaba introducir los dedos. Su pelo, ahora, era casi más corto que el de él.

 _Crecería de nuevo_ , se recordó a sí mismo mientras se sentaba a trabajar en la mesa de la cocina, intentando reprimir aquel sentimiento de pérdida, ridículo pero, a la vez, abrumador _. El pelo no había desaparecido para siempre. Volvería a crecer, igual de fuerte y hermoso._

 _Si ella quería_ , claro.

Su _«noche de bodas»_ no había resultado muy cómoda. La manta era muy corta y la cama de _Marie_ le resultaba poco familiar. Para colmo de males, _Bella_ lo miraba sonriente desde una foto en la mesilla. Parecía estar colocada de tal manera que sus ojos brillaban sonrientes con la luz tenue de la luna que se colaba a través de las cortinas, poseyéndolo cada vez que intentaba cerrar los ojos.

Hacía tanto que no veía otra cosa que no fuera enfado y furia en su mirada…

Cuando la había vuelto a ver, después de seis semanas, había sentido que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Se había esperado sentir pena o enfado; pero lo que no había previsto había sido aquel ataque de culpabilidad ni que tuviera, otra vez, el instinto protector tan característico durante su relación.

 _¿Por qué culpabilidad?_ Había hecho lo que había podido, no tenía que sentirse culpable de nada. Ella había elegido no aceptar su ayuda cuando él le prometió que haría lo posible por solucionar aquella situación tan complicada. No había querido su protección; no lo había querido a él.

A pesar de todo, las emociones estaban allí: culpabilidad y deseo de proteger… y el resurgir de unos sentimientos que habían estallado entre ellos durante las pocas semanas que estuvieron juntos.

No, admitió para sí mismo. Nada había terminado.

Estaba tan enganchado como siempre. Y ése debía ser el verdadero motivo por el que había aceptado pasar por aquello; a pesar de sus sospechas sobre la salud de _Marie_.

 _Bella_ merecía la pena y si había que luchar, él lucharía.

Parecía distinta. No sólo su pelo. También estaba más delgada y parecía cansada. Quizá no le gustaba el nuevo trabajo o quizá _Liam_ le estaba pidiendo demasiado.

Antes de poder darse cuenta, tenía el móvil en la mano para llamar a su amigo. Sin embargo, volvió a guardarlo en el bolsillo con decisión. Aquél no era asunto suyo. _Bella_ no era su protegida. Ella podía cuidar de sí misma. Además, él ya había interferido más de lo que le hubiera gustado.

Se frotó el anillo de boda un segundo, de manera ausente, pensando que tenía que comprar anillos de verdad para remplazar aquella bisutería que les habían conseguido las chicas del bridge. Meneó la cabeza irritado consigo mismo. _¿Se estaría dejando llevar por la fantasía de Marie?_ Por supuesto que no iba comprar anillos de verdad. Aquél no era un matrimonio de verdad.

Ni siquiera la boda había sido real; aunque el anillo que llevaba en el dedo se lo pareciera.

Ahora que las prisas del día anterior se habían esfumado y se había encontrado con la fría lógica de la mañana, estaba más convencido de que _Marie_ los había engañado: no se estaba muriendo; gracias a Dios. Aquella mañana, estaba llena de energía, tan encantada consigo misma que tuvo tentaciones de enfrentarse a ella; casi le pregunta cómo podía haber fingido estar cerca de la muerte para obligarlos a casarse.

Pero eso tendría que esperar. En aquel momento tenía otros planes.

No estaba seguro de que fueran a funcionar; _Bella_ era una de las criaturas más testarudas del universo.

Dejó escapar un suspiro mientras comenzaba a teclear en el ordenador, deseoso de escapar de todo aquel dilema zambulléndose en el trabajo.

 _Marie_ todavía estaba acostada haciendo sus crucigramas. Él le había llevado el desayuno a la cama para mimarla y se había encontrado con una anciana radiante. Parecía que ya se le habían curado todos los males; ni siquiera había mencionado que se fuera a morir en toda la mañana.

Después de protestar un rato, sugiriendo que le llevara el desayuno a la cama a su esposa, y no a una vieja bruja, le había preguntado cómo se sentía al estar casado.

La pregunta le había pillado por sorpresa. Su alianza parecía más pesada a la luz del día; aun sabiendo que aquello no era oficial, que no habían firmado ningún papel y que su mujer no había puesto el corazón en el _«sí, quiero»._

 _«¿Y ahora qué?»._

Deslizó los dedos por el teclado y los esquemas de la pantalla desaparecieron dando paso a la cara sonriente de _Bella_ , su pelo suelto sobre la almohada, las mejillas rojas por la excitación y la felicidad.

No, nada había terminado.

De hecho, aquélla era su oportunidad; su segunda oportunidad.

El mes anterior había sido una pesadilla. Había hecho todo lo que había podido, pero había acabado perdiendo a _Bella_ y arriesgando su propio puesto como director. El robo de los documentos no había sido un incidente particularmente serio; pero sí, el alboroto que había causado en la empresa por ser algo que se hacía desde dentro.

 _Bella_ se había encontrado en una situación muy delicada; pero, pronto se aclararía todo. La investigación acabaría enseguida y su nombre quedaría limpio; no le cabía la menor duda.

Y él recobraría la confianza de la junta directiva; su padre incluido. Al menos, eso esperaba.

Pero _Bella_ nunca se había creído que él confiara en ella. Cuando él había intentado protegerla, ella se lo había tomado como una acusación y había dejado el puesto que él le había conseguido, dejándolos en una situación embarazosa. Eso había hecho que tuviera que trabajar más duro para lograr que lo creyeran y, desde luego, se había enfadado con ella. Pero quizá la culpa había sido suya. En su fervor por hacer las cosas bien, por protegerla, la había mantenido fuera de las decisiones mientras él intentaba arreglarlo todo. Y, pensándolo mejor, aquello había sido un error. Pero no por eso dejaba de estar enfadado; podía entenderla, pero, aun así, le dolía que no hubiera confiado en él.

Sabía que pronto volvería a tener la confianza de la junta y que todo volvería a la normalidad en la empresa. Su vida personal, sin embargo, era otro asunto.

Dejó escapar un suspiro. Había perdido la concentración por completo cuando sus ojos captaron el ramo de flores que estaba sobre la mesa del comedor. Alguien lo había dejado en un pequeño centro de cristal. Los capullos comenzaban a ponerse mustios y los pétalos caían sobre la mesa. En el centro había agua, pero las flores ya empezaban a marchitarse. Por supuesto, no se trataba de flores muy frescas, pues antes de convertirse en el ramo de novia ya habían pasado unos días en el jarrón.

Eran preciosas y daba pena verlas tan mustias.

Sin saber por qué, _Edward_ se puso de pie, cruzó la habitación y sacó las flores del agua. Les quitó la cinta blanca que las rodeaba y que estaba empapada y la escurrió. Después se la puso alrededor de la mano como si fuera una venda. Parecía seda.

—Era un lazo del pelo de _Isabella_ de cuando era pequeña.

—¿Qué? — _Edward_ se giró y se encontró cara a cara con _Marie_. Ella señaló al lazo que llevaba en la mano.

—El lazo. Es de _Isabella_. Muchas de sus cosas están aquí. Cuando era pequeña siempre se quedaba conmigo cuando sus padres se marchaban de viaje.

—Ya lo sé —dijo él. También sabía que lo más acertado habría sido decir que _Bella_ vivía con ella y que, ocasionalmente, visitaba a sus padres cuando ellos podían aceptar el inconveniente de tener una niña revoloteando a su alrededor.

—Ese era su lazo favorito cuando tenía ocho años. Siempre decía que la hacía sentir como una princesa —se sentó en un sillón y se echó una manta sobre las rodillas. Después le dedicó una mirada penetrante—. Eso es lo que una mujer necesita sentir el día de su boda; que es una princesa.

 _Bella_ estaba como una princesa con el vestido de novia antiguo; pero no creía que ella se hubiera sentido así. Si acaso, como una princesa a la que fueran a encerrar en una torre.

Una princesa sin su pelo largo.

Primero las flores y, después, los cuentos de hadas. _¿Quién había estado liándole la cabeza?_

 _«Tienes tres oportunidades, Edward»,_ le dijo una voz interior cargada de sarcasmo.

—Estaba preciosa, ¿no crees? —suspiró _Marie_ —. Preciosa. Aunque una pena lo de su pelo.

—Sí —asintió él de corazón y _Marie_ giró la cabeza para mirarlo.

—¿Por qué se lo cortó así?

Él se encogió de hombros y comenzó a deshacer el nudo de su mano.

—No lo sé. El pelo corto ahora está de moda. Quizá lo hizo por eso.

—¿Por moda? —gruñó _Marie_ —. No lo creo. ¿Te gusta el pelo así?

— _Bella_ está preciosa siempre.

—No te gusta nada.

Él se rió.

—Tienes razón: no me gusta.

—Bien. Quizá se lo vuelva a dejar crecer. Por ti —alargó la mano hacia el teléfono—. ¿No tienes que trabajar? Yo tengo que hacer algunas llamadas.

Él le sonrió y se despidió de ella.

—Lo que usted diga, señora. Estaré en la cocina si me necesitas —alargó la mano con el lazo—. ¿Dónde pongo esto?

 _Marie_ se quedó mirándole la mano durante un segundo y, después, lo miró a la cara.

—¡Quédatelo, _Edward_! Nunca se sabe cuándo va a hacer falta un lazo de seda.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Bella_ no pudo hablar con su abuela en todo el día. El teléfono estaba siempre ocupado. Probablemente, _Edward_ había estado utilizando la línea con Internet. Colgó el teléfono con fuerza, una vez más, y miró el reloj. Todavía faltaban un par de horas para salir. Pensó en decirle al jefe que necesitaba tomarse la tarde libre, pero rechazó la idea.

Estaba exagerando. Su abuela se encontraba bien. Estaba con _Edward_.

Además, ella había sido muy afortunada al encontrar un trabajo después de que la echaran de la empresa de _Edward_. Sólo llevaba allí una semana y, por muy agradable que fuera su jefe, no podía correr riesgos.

Sin embargo, que no pudiera comprobar qué tal estaba su abuela era insoportable. Pararía en el camino a casa y le compraría un móvil. Si _Edward_ iba a quedarse unos días, así podría hablar con ella.

También podía llamarlo a él al móvil, pero decidió que no lo haría. No, a menos que fuera una urgencia y aquél no era el caso. En primer lugar, no tenía ningún motivo para preocuparse. Conocía muy bien a _Edward_ y sabía que la llamaría inmediatamente si _Marie_ tuviera algún problema.

Pero, durante las últimas semanas, se había acostumbrado a estar preocupada. Dejó escapar un gruñido y apoyó la cabeza entre las manos durante un momento.

Siempre se le había dado mal acabar con las malas costumbres.

Se esforzó por concentrarse en el trabajo y en dejar de llamar y salió de la oficina en el mismo instante en el que pudo. Después, paró para comprar el teléfono; lo quisiera o no, su abuela iba a tener que aceptar los avances del siglo veintiuno.

El coche de _Edward_ todavía estaba aparcado fuera. Quizá no se había movido de la casa en todo el día, trabajando con el ordenador. Se entretuvo un rato en el coche, retrasando el momento de entrar en casa.

Estaban casados. No, de manera legal; pero sí, por lo que se refería a su abuela. Y tendrían que actuar en consonancia cuando ella estuviera cerca. Sólo unas semanas antes y aquella boda habría sido como un sueño hecho realidad. Ahora, no lo era.

Buscó en el bolso y se puso la alianza que había escondido en un apartado. Parecía que pesaba demasiado para ser un anillo tan fino, pensó mirándolo fijamente. _¿Cómo se sentiría Edward con el suyo?_ Quizá no le molestara en absoluto; después de todo, sólo era algo temporal.

Sonrió mientras abría la puerta, pensando en los platos sucios del día anterior. No había vivido con _Edward_ , pero había pasado con él el tiempo suficiente como para saber que las tareas de la casa no eran su fuerte. No creía que hubiera fregado nada. Sólo esperaba que no hubiera permitido que lo hiciera _Marie_.

 _Marie_ estaba completamente vestida, por primera vez en una semana, sentada en la mesa del comedor, haciendo sus crucigramas. _Edward_ estaba sentado enfrente de ella, tecleando el ordenador con una mano mientras que con la otra sujetaba el teléfono móvil.

Típico de _Edward_.

 _Marie_ sonrió.

—Bienvenida a casa, _Isabella_.

—He estado todo el día intentando llamar —le dijo a _Marie_ y le envió una mirada desagradable a _Edward_ —. Pero siempre me daba comunicando —se acercó a su abuela y le puso el teléfono móvil delante—. Toma. Será mejor que lo lleves en el bolsillo. De esa manera, puedo contactar contigo cuando quiera y tú puedes llamarme siempre que lo necesites.

—¿Otro teléfono?

— _Edward_ está ocupando la línea —le explicó—. Así que, no he podido comunicarme contigo. De esta manera, puedo hacerlo aunque el fijo esté ocupado.

 _Marie_ miró el teléfono.

—Bueno. Así puedo charlar mientras paseo a los perros. No está mal. Pero _Edward_ no estaba usando el teléfono; era yo. Le he estado contando a todo el mundo lo de la boda.

 _Bella_ sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies.

—¿Has estado contándole…?

—A todo el mundo —repitió la mujer con vehemencia—. Bueno, menos a tus padres, claro —examinó su nuevo teléfono sin dejar de sonreír—. Me ha llevado todo el día, pero he localizado a casi todos. Es impresionante lo grande que puede ser la familia de uno cuando se llega a mi edad. Quizá tú no conozcas a tus primos, pero son tu sangre. A la madre de _Edward_ le encantó la noticia.

 _Bella_ se apoyó en la pared y miró a _Edward_. Este no apartó los ojos de la pantalla, tenía la mandíbula apretada y parecía dispuesto a ignorar la conversación, fuera por donde fuera.

—Abuela, por favor, dime que no has llamado a la madre de _Edward_ …

—Me dijo que no te había visto desde que eras pequeña.

—¡Dios mío!

—Muy descuidado por tu parte, _Edward_. Vendrá el mes que viene, sólo a verte, _Isabella_.

—¿Qué? —dijo casi gritando—. ¿La madre de _Edward_? ¿Aquí?

 _Marie_ se rió.

—La respuesta de _Edward_ fue similar a la tuya. Pero, no hay de qué preocuparse, _Esme_ es una mujer en cantadora. Te acuerdas de ella, ¿verdad? Tienes una suegra maravillosa.

—Una suegra…

—Las suegras no son tan malas. En serio.

—¡Dios mío!

—No te pongas nerviosa, querida, sólo va a pasar aquí un fin de semana. No es como si tuviéramos que organizar una cena para cincuenta personas. Relájate.

—¿Que me relaje?

—Pues claro —murmuró _Marie_ —. Le debemos a la gente una boda en condiciones, ¿no crees? Quizá queráis repetir vuestros votos en una iglesia.

—¡Abuela!

—¡ _Marie_!

Sus quejas sonaron al unísono. Incluso _Edward_ había reaccionado.

 _Marie_ sonrió.

—Sólo era una sugerencia, chicos. Seguro que querréis celebrar una ceremonia de verdad, pero no hay prisa.

 _Bella_ meneó la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la cocina, enfadada y molesta con todo el universo.

Tal y como se había imaginado, los platos estaban en la pila, sin fregar. Apretó los dientes y abrió el grifo. ¡Hombres!

¡Abuelas! No estaba segura de cuáles eran peores.

—Déjalos —dijo _Edward_ desde detrás de ella. Ella pegó un bote por el susto y él le puso las manos sobre los hombros para calmarla. Después, hizo que se girara hacia él.

—¿Has oído lo que ha hecho? Seguro que lleva semanas planeando todo esto. Seguro que nunca ha estado tan mal como pretendía y que mañana está paseando a los perros como solía hacer cada día.

—Eso es lo que yo dije ayer —dijo él con frialdad—. Y tú te enfadaste conmigo por sugerirlo. Pero mira el lado bueno: al menos, no se está muriendo.

 _Bella_ se sintió mucho mejor.

—Eso es maravilloso. No quería…

—Ya sé lo que querías.

—Deberíamos decirle lo que pensamos sobre que se entrometa en nuestras vidas —dijo mientras se giraba en dirección al comedor, pero _Edward_ la agarró del brazo.

—¿Estás segura? Quizá nos empujó a que nos casáramos, pero no olvides que ella creía que estábamos juntos. Seguro que le damos un disgusto si le decimos que no era así. ¿Podemos arriesgarnos?

—Ahora ya sabemos que está bien. ¿No crees? Ya lo habías dicho tú mismo.

—No podemos estar seguros. Lo menos arriesgado es actuar como si nos hubiera estado diciendo la verdad.

—¿No quieres que nos enfrentemos a ella?

—Todavía no.

 _Bella_ se frotó la frente, sintiéndose muy cansada. Aquella doble vida no le gustaba nada. Se preguntaba cómo se las arreglaba _Marie_ para engañarlos tan bien, si eso era lo que estaba haciendo. _Edward_ tenía razón: no podían estar seguros.

—¿Qué opción tenemos? ¿Seguir fingiendo?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Sugiero que sigamos así unos días más. Ya lo sabe toda la ciudad. Dejaríamos a _Marie_ como una tonta si contáramos la verdad ahora que ella le ha dicho a todo el mundo que nos hemos casado.

 _Bella_ se apoyó en la encimera.

—Así seremos nosotros los tontos. Lo olvidé. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Tu madre lo sabe. Incluso va a venir a verme —de repente, todo era demasiado abrumador y sintió que se mareaba.

 _Bella_ sintió la mano de _Edward_ sobre su hombro.

—¿ _Bella_? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —se enderezó, furiosa consigo misma por aquella muestra de debilidad. Estoy bien. Sólo he sentido un pequeño mareo. ¡Todo es tan extraño!

—No te preocupes por mi madre. Eso será el mes que viene. Para entonces, seguro que ya se nos ha ocurrido algo.

—¿Tú crees? Aceptamos hacer esto con los ojos cerrados, sin saber dónde nos metíamos, pensando que ya se nos ocurriría algo —se volvió hacia el fregadero para liberarse de la mano de _Edward_.

—Deja los platos —repitió _Edward_ —. Tenemos suficientes para cenar.

—¿Que los deje? ¿Para siempre? Sé que a los hombres os cuesta mucho entenderlo, pero estas cosas no se hacen solas, por mucho tiempo que se les dé. Bueno, a menos que haya un perro en la casa y tu definición de la limpieza sea bastante flexible —intentó mirarlo con odio, ignorando el hecho de que debía sonar como una bruja malhumorada—. Anoche dijiste que tú te encargarías de los platos y no has cumplido tu palabra.

—Lo sé. Lo haré. He comprado un lavavajillas. Llegará en cualquier momento.

—¿Un lavavajillas?

—Sí.

—¿Has comprado un lavavajillas para no tener que fregar unos cuantos platos?

—No, he comprado un lavavajillas para que _Marie_ no se tenga que preocupar por eso en el futuro —dijo _Edward_ exagerando una paciencia infinita.

—Ella no tiene que lavar la vajilla; no, mientras esté enferma y yo esté con ella.

Él se encogió de hombros, sin inmutarse.

—Da igual. El aparato llegará en cualquier momento. A _Marie_ le ha parecido bien.

 _Bella_ se tragó un comentario mordaz sobre los hombres y lo que eran capaces de hacer para evitar las tareas de la casa. Sonaría como una bruja y ella no lo era.

Al menos, no solía serlo.

—¿Por qué no impediste que hiciera todas esas llamadas? —preguntó ella, cambiando de tema.

—No me enteré hasta que mi madre me llamó al móvil. Estaba encantada y furiosa a la vez.

—¿Furiosa? ¿Porque te has casado conmigo?

—No, _Bella_. Estaba encantada de que me hubiera casado contigo. Estaba furiosa porque no le había dicho nada.

—¿Estaba encantada?

—¿Por qué te resulta tan difícil creerlo?

—¿Es que no sabe lo que pasó?

—No sabía que salíamos juntos.

—No hablaba de eso —soltó ella—. Sé que mantuviste muy bien guardado ese pequeño secreto.

 _Edward_ entrecerró los ojos.

—Si te refieres a lo que pasó en el trabajo, por supuesto que lo sabe. Es una de las accionistas más importantes de la empresa.

—¿Y sabiendo que estoy acusada de ladrona está contenta con nuestra boda?

—Ella no cree que seas culpable.

—¡Ja! Todos creen que soy culpable.

 _Edward_ meneó la cabeza.

—No. No, todo el mundo. Sólo algunos.

—¿Algunos?

—Sí. Como mi padre que no cree que tenga la solidez de carácter suficiente para confiar en mí cuando digo que tú no lo hiciste.

Había amargura en su voz y ella se preguntó si diría la verdad. Entonces, recordó cómo la había relegado de todo el asunto, haciendo que todos pensaran que ella era la culpable.

—Ten cuidado, _Edward_. Vas a convencerme de que confiabas en mi inocencia.

El mostró una sonrisa más parecida a una mueca que a una sonrisa de verdad.

—Siempre lo creí. Ya te lo dije.

Eso era una forma de poner las cosas. Él se había esforzado en acallar los rumores y en esconderla y aquello tenía que ser porque creía que era culpable o porque no quería pasar la vergüenza de que saliera a la luz que tenía una relación con ella.

Después de todo, si hubiera creído en ella, o si la hubiera amado, no la habría sacado de la oficina principal, no hubiera permitido que registraran sus cosas… Habría dado la cara y habría explicado qué había hecho hasta tan tarde en la oficina, por qué no había estado trabajando con su ordenador.

Ella cambió de tema.

—Nada de esto cambia nuestra situación actual. Tu madre va a venir el mes que viene.

—Lo sé. También vendrá mi abuela.

Ella lo miró atónita.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?

—He tenido varias horas para tranquilizarme. Incluso he corrido diez kilómetros.

 _Bella_ se llevó las manos a la cara.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? Esto está yendo demasiado lejos.

—Mientras _Marie_ esté enferma, seguiremos con la actuación.

—No está enferma —espetó ella—. Nos ha manipulado y, ahora, tenemos que quedarnos juntos en esta casa.

—Gracias —dijo él con ironía.

—No es por ti. Bueno, sí es por ti. Dios, me está empezando a doler la cabeza.

—Creo que trabajas demasiado duro en ese trabajo tuyo.

 _Bella_ soltó una carcajada.

—¿Que yo trabajo duro? Eso suena muy divertido viniendo de un adicto al trabajo.

—Yo no soy adicto al trabajo.

—¡Ja! Ni siquiera te tomaste la tarde libre el día de tu cumpleaños.

—Sí, lo hice.

 _Bella_ apretó los dientes y miró hacia otro lado. ¿Qué diablos la había llevado a nombrar su cumpleaños? _Edward_ no se había tomado la tarde libre, pero eso había sido porque ella se había colado en su oficina cuando todos se habían ido y lo había entretenido. El plan había sido llevárselo a cenar fuera, pero nunca salieron del edificio.

Ese era uno de los días que habían utilizado para acusarla. Las cámaras del edificio mostraban que entraba tarde, pero los archivos del ordenador mostraban que no había trabajado con ellos. Los directores exigieron saber qué había estado haciendo. Ella sólo dijo que había estado trabajando con unos documentos en la oficina, que no había necesitado el ordenador; pero había sonado muy poco convincente. No había pensado que necesitara una explicación mejor. Había estado segura de que _Edward_ lo explicaría todo cuando volviera de su viaje.

Pero no fue así.

—En serio. ¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a continuar con esta farsa?

—Hasta que esté mejor o hasta que ya no necesitemos fingir más, o hasta que encontremos otra mentira menos complicada para remplazar a ésta. ¿Alguna otra idea?

—¿Qué quieres decir con otra mentira?

—Podemos divorciarnos.

Ella lo miró, luego, soltó una carcajada.

—Eres genial, _Edward_.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, es una solución. ¿Le has contado ya a tu padre que te has casado con una espía y una ladrona? —preguntó sin importarle la amargura que reflejaba su voz.

 _Edward_ ni siquiera pestañeó.

—Nunca he creído que fueras una espía o una ladrona. No puedo creer que lo digas en serio ¿Qué he hecho para que pienses así de mí?

—Me trataste como a una espía y una ladrona.

—Eso no es cierto. Hice lo que tenía que hacer. Lo único que podía hacer dadas las circunstancias.

—¿Esconderme como si fuera culpable?

—Me enfrenté a la junta, _Bella_. Cuando llegué te habían destituido y yo te volví a poner en tu lugar. Lo único que hice fue transferirte a otro sitio temporalmente, para sacarte de allí mientras averiguaba qué estaba pasando. Era lo único que podía hacer.

—Me transferiste porque me creías culpable.

 _Edward_ dejó escapar un suspiro y aquella vez le llegó al alma. Parecía cansado, desesperanzado. _¿Por qué?_

—Ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes, _Bella_. No tenía elección. Si no te hubiera transferido, habrías estado en un ambiente hostil. Fue en contra de los deseos de la junta, de los deseos de mi padre. Hice lo que pude. Las cosas podían haber salido mucho peor.

¿Pero qué podía ser peor que perder el trabajo y al hombre al que amaba?

Miró a _Edward_ , después, apartó los ojos. Era embarazoso ver el cansancio de su mirada.

—Hice lo que pude, _Bella_.

—Seguro. Bien. De acuerdo.

—Muy convincente —dijo él, con aspereza.

—No se soluciona nada con volver a repetir todo esto. Es el pasado.

—Mientras sigas furiosa no es el pasado.

—Ya lo he superado.

—No.

—Tengo un nuevo trabajo. Un trabajo que conseguí yo sola, sin ayuda de nadie. Soy feliz. Me va genial. Y me irá mucho mejor cuando esta charada ridícula se acabe y pueda volver a la normalidad.

 _Edward_ se acercó a ella, invadiendo su espacio personal; pero sin tocarla.

—Vamos a ser un poco honestos, _Bella_. En lugar de seguir con esta frialdad.

—Lárgate.

—Nunca me dijiste lo enfadada que estabas conmigo. Nunca me gritaste. Sólo me dijiste, con ese tono helado tan tuyo, que había acabado y que no querías volver a verme.

—No te costó nada aceptarlo.

—Me lo dejaste muy claro cuando me dijiste que había arruinado tu vida.

 _«Si me hubieras amado, no habrías permitido que todo acabara»_ , deseó decir. Pero no tenía ningún derecho.

—No me creíste, no confiaste en mí.

—Estaba intentando protegerte, _Bella_. No tenía nada que ver con la confianza. No importaba si yo te creía o no, aquello podía haber arruinado tu carrera. Hice lo único que se podía hacer para salvar tu reputación. Para mí tampoco fue fácil.

—¿Se supone que tengo que estarte agradecida?

 _Edward_ meneó la cabeza con fastidio, pero sus ojos mostraban furia.

— _Bella_ , si no hubiera intervenido, no sólo te habrían despedido sino que habrías ido a la policía. ¿Te das cuenta de lo serio que era el tema?

—¡Era inocente! —gritó ella—. Si las cosas hubieran ido a juicio habría resultado inocente.

—Yo quise probar tu inocencia sin tener que pasar por eso. Sabes que los juicios ensucian el honor de la gente, independientemente del resultado. Habrías estado marcada para siempre.

—¿Y no lo estoy ahora?

—No, no lo estás. Poca gente conoce el asunto.

—Porque tú acallaste las cosas, por el bien de la reputación de tu preciosa compañía.

Él la agarró de la muñeca, pero ella se soltó.

—Por ti, _Bella_.

—Nunca habría habido juicio. No había ninguna prueba. Si acaso algún indicio.

—La gente es juzgada y acusada por esos indicios, _Bella_.

—Eso es lo peor de todo, _Edward_. Que nunca me creyeras.

—Te creí —dijo él en voz baja—. Jamás dudé de ti. Ella lo miró y se preguntó si aquello podía ser verdad.

—¿Por qué…?

—Hice lo que tenía que hacer para sacarte de aquello. Para sacarnos a los dos.

—¿Sacándome de la oficina?

 _Edward_ suspiró.

—No podías seguir allí mientras se llevaba a cabo la investigación. ¿No lo entiendes?

—¿Qué investigación? —dijo ella, alejándose de él, temblando de furia—. No iba a haber ninguna investigación. Tu padre lo dejó muy claro. Sólo quería que todo se olvidara y yo era el chivo expiatorio perfecto.

—Lo sé. Estaba equivocado. Tú sabes que yo empecé la investigación en cuanto regresé. Pronto tendremos los resultados. Saldrás limpia. Si te hubieras quedado, como te pedí, lo sabrías.

 _Bella_ se frotó la cara, sintiéndose cansada. No podía haberse quedado en el puesto de trabajo que él había creado para ella para sacarla de la oficina donde la consideraban una delincuente. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto entender aquello?

—¿Ha descubierto tu padre lo… lo nuestro?

 _Edward_ se giró.

—Sí. _Marie_ llamó a todo el mundo, ¿recuerdas?

De repente, la respiración de ella sonó muy fuerte en medio del silencio.

—¿Y? ¿Qué ha dicho al enterarse de que su nuera es la delincuente inmoral a la que despidió hace unas semanas?

—Como era de imaginar.

—¿Furioso?

—Más bien indignado.

—¿Indignado?

—¿No lo entiendes, _Bella_? ¿No entiendes por qué no podía decir cuál era tu coartada? ¿Nunca pensaste en lo que pasaría si contaba por qué te quedabas en la oficina hasta tan tarde? ¿No te das cuenta de lo que habrían pensado todos?

Ella se dio cuenta de repente y sintió horror por no haberlo pensado antes. No le había pedido a _Edward_ que dijera su coartada, pero había esperado que él lo hiciera. Cuando no lo hizo, pensó que se avergonzaba de ella.

—¡Oh!

 _Edward_ asintió.

—La política de la empresa era muy clara. Por eso tuve que ocultar nuestra relación, ¿recuerdas? Si hubiéramos dicho que estábamos juntos todo habría sido peor, porque habrían pensado que habías estado utilizándome. Tenía que defenderte sin usar esa coartada —se pasó las manos por el pelo—. Pero las cosas no salieron como yo esperaba. No cooperaste conmigo —su gemido resonó en la habitación—. ¿Te imaginas qué pensaron todos cuando después de conseguir que te readmitieran, tú te largaste?

 _Bella_ no sabía cómo sentirse, qué pensar. Quizá no había actuado racionalmente en vista de las circunstancias, pero, en aquellos momentos, todo había estado muy confuso.

—Tú fuiste la que no confiaste en mí, _Bella_. Yo hice todo lo que pude para protegerte.

— Yo no necesitaba protección. Necesitaba que se limpiara mi nombre.

—Para protegerte y para limpiar tú nombre.

—¿De verdad esperabas que me quedara en aquel puesto al que me habías relegado?

—Pues, sí.

—¿Y seguir viéndote?

 _Edward_ apretó los ojos con frustración.

—Aquello no tenía nada que ver con nosotros. ¡Nada! Sólo era algo del trabajo.

—Sólo del trabajo —repitió ella sin voz—. Pero lo arruinó todo, ¿no?

 _Edward_ no la estaba mirando. Estaba mirando por la ventana, su perfil mostraba dureza.

—Nosotros lo permitimos, _Bella_. Fue culpa nuestra.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de la cena, _Bella_ y _Marie_ se sentaron a ver la televisión y _Edward_ , en un sillón con el portátil sobre las rodillas, con su cara seria iluminada por la pantalla.

Ella no podía evitar mirar de vez en cuando al hombre que durante un breve periodo de tiempo, hacía tanto, había sido la persona más importante del mundo para ella.

Él levantó los ojos y se encontró con su mirada.

—¿Todavía sigues con el proyecto de _Masen_? —le preguntó _Bella_.

Él la miró, sorprendido, casi había olvidado que ella había sido una parte importante de dicho proyecto.

—Sí. Estaremos con él hasta finales del verano.

—¿Qué habéis decidido? —preguntó ella con curiosidad, intentando ver la pantalla—. Aunque, si no quieres contarme nada, no tienes por qué hacerlo.

 _Edward_ se puso de pie y le dejó el ordenador sobre las piernas.

—Voy por algo de beber. Mira todo lo que desees. ¿Queréis algo?

 _Bella_ negó con la cabeza y se quedó mirándolo mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina. Después, se puso a ojear el proyecto. Había cosas con las que estaba de acuerdo y cosas con las que no. _Lo normal_.

 _Edward_ volvió con té helado para _Marie_ y una cerveza para a él. _Bella_ le devolvió el ordenador.

—¿Qué opinas?

 _Bella_ dudó, después, le explicó lo que pensaba. _Edward_ escuchó atentamente, tomando nota de vez en cuando, y ella casi se olvidó de su pasado. Así había sido al principio, cuando ella empezó a trabajar para él, antes de que empezaran a salir. Le había encantado contarle sus ideas, sus propuestas. Él solía escuchar atentamente mientras señalaba algún problema o reducía sus opiniones a cenizas o la animaba a continuar hasta que sus ideas se convertían en algo más, en algo mejor. Era un excelente profesor. Era una de las cosas que más le habían gustado de trabajar para él.

 _Marie_ se fue temprano a la cama y _Bella_ aprovechó la ocasión para marcharse ella también.

—Buenas noches —se despidió ella—. ¿Has resuelto el enigma de las sábanas?

—No estoy seguro —contestó _Edward_ —. Aparentemente, una de las señoras del bridge se las llevó prestadas, aunque no me enteré muy bien para qué.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Me imagino que seguiré con la manta. Aunque, debería haber ido a mi casa por ropa.

—Todavía puedes hacerlo. O si quieres, puedes subir a buscar ese saco de dormir del ático. Esta mañana, encontré una linterna en un cajón de la cocina.

 _¿Y a ella qué le importaba? ¿Por qué lo ayudaba?_

 _Edward_ miró hacia arriba, sus ojos fijos en los de ella. Volvía a haber calor en su mirada _¿o era un truco de la iluminación?_

—Saco de dormir, ático. Linterna, cocina. Muy bien. Gracias.

—¿Vas a ir a trabajar mañana?

Él asintió.

— _Marie_ parece estar bien. Va a invitar a sus amigas. Intentaré volver temprano para asegurarme de que come bien.

—¿Cómo vamos a…? —hizo una pausa. Él plan había sido actuar sobre la marcha durante unos días. No le serviría de nada sentir agonía por cada detalle—. No importa, buenas noches.

—Hasta mañana, _Bella_.


	6. Cinco

**.**

 **Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **El nombre de la historia como la autora la diremos al terminar la adaptación**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Cuando _Isabella_ llegó a casa, _Edward_ todavía no había llegado; pero la abuela estaba en el recibidor, con las manos en las caderas y con pinta de estar muy enfadada.

—¡No estáis durmiendo juntos!

Había una mezcla de furia y disgusto, con una dosis de indignación. _Bella_ se aguantó las ganas de decirle que se metiera en sus asuntos. Después, decidió decírselo claramente.

—Como durmamos o no, no es asunto tuyo, abuela.

—¿Por qué estáis en habitaciones separadas? ¿Ni siquiera pasasteis la noche de bodas juntos? ¿Qué tipo de matrimonio empieza en camas separadas?

 _Bella_ dejó el maletín en el suelo y se quitó el abrigo.

—Abuela, te quiero muchísimo. Pero, insisto: éste no es asunto tuyo. Por favor, quítatelo de la cabeza. ¿Has subido arriba? ¿Tú sola? ¿Dónde está _Edward_?

— _Edward_ ha salido a hacer la compra. Quizá me esté muriendo o quizá no, pero no soy una inválida. Tuve que ir a buscar una cosa a mi habitación. Y adivina lo que vi. ¡Un saco de dormir sobre mi cama! ¡Un saco de dormir! ¿Qué crees que es esto? ¿Un campamento?

—Bueno, las sábanas habían desaparecido, así que, el saco fue la única solución que se nos ocurrió. ¿Sabes tú algo de las sábanas?

—Una amiga me las pidió hace unos días y me las traerá antes del fin de semana. Pero ése no es el asunto. ¡Estáis casados! ¡Deberíais dormir en la misma habitación!

—Abuela, se te ha rallado el disco —le dijo _Bella_ , suavizando las palabras con un beso en la mejilla.

En ese momento, entró _Edward_.

La abuela encontró una nueva víctima.

—¿Por qué no estáis durmiendo juntos?

La pregunta pareció no sorprenderlo.

—Ese no es asunto tuyo, _Marie_ —dijo _Edward_ con calma—. Es algo entre _Bella_ y yo. Si dormimos juntos o separados es nuestra decisión. Hay muchas parejas que duermen en camas separadas, incluso en habitaciones separadas. No te entrometas.

Igual que _Bella_ acababa de hacer, le dio un beso en la mejilla para compensar la dureza de sus palabras.

—No tenéis ni idea del daño que esto puede hacerle a vuestro matrimonio —dijo la mujer muy seria—. Estas no son maneras de empezar un matrimonio.

—Abuela, no le des tanta importancia. Solamente, no estamos… quiero decir… — _Bella_ miró a _Edward_ para que la ayudara. Él se encogió de hombros—. Abuela, _Edward_ ronca —explicó ella, orgullosa por su ocurrencia—. Ronca muchísimo —continuó a pesar de que sentía que la mirada de _Edward_ se le clavaba en la sien como un cuchillo—. Es como intentar dormir en una fábrica ruidosa. Y yo necesito dormir si quiero funcionar en el trabajo.

—Ve al médico —dijo la abuela de repente, pero _Bella_ sintió que aquella sencilla explicación la había aliviado—. Los ronquidos se pueden curar. Yo lo he visto en la televisión. Mientras tanto, siempre puedes utilizar tapones para los oídos. Por experiencia propia, también sé que un buen codazo en las costillas es bastante efectivo. Lo que sea. No hay nada peor para un matrimonio que camas separadas. Créeme.

 _Edward_ sonrió a la abuela.

—Iré a ver al médico, _Marie_.

—Bien. Y tú, _Bella_ , te comprarás unos tapones hoy mismo.

—Abuela… —dijo _Bella_ con gesto cansado.

—Cómprate unos tampones. Te lo digo en serio. Tu abuelo, que en paz descanse, roncaba muchísimo los últimos años de su vida. Piénsatelo.

—No me gusta utilizar tapones, abuela. Esperaremos a ver qué dice el médico y, mientras, _Edward_ dormirá en tu habitación.

 _Marie_ se hizo la sorda.

—Bueno, no importa. Hoy mismo, pienso mudarme a mi habitación.

 _Bella_ entrecerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

—Entiendo. Ya te encuentras mucho mejor y quieres volver a utilizar la habitación de arriba.

—Pues sí. Las escaleras son un buen ejercicio para mí. Y estoy deseando volver a dormir en mi propia cama.

—Bien — _Edward_ le dio unos golpecitos a _Bella_ en el hombro—. Pero no te preocupes, cariño, no tendrás que soportar mis ronquidos, yo puedo dormir abajo, en la habitación de invitados.

La abuela estaba claramente fastidiada con aquel pequeño inconveniente para su plan. Se quedó pensativa un segundo y meneó la cabeza. Después, silbó a los perros los cuales corrieron a su lado.

—¡Abuela! ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Voy a pasear a los perros.

—¿A pasear a los perros? ¿Fuera? ¿Tú sola?

—Sí. Me vendrá bien. Sabes que me gusta darme un paseo diario.

—¿Tan bien te encuentras que te vas a dar un paseo? —preguntó _Edward_.

—Sí. Me siento mucho mejor —dijo mientras _Edward_ y _Bella_ la miraban con cara de tontos—. Quizá hasta viva para conocer a vuestros hijos. Eso estaría bien. No es que os esté presionando ni nada así. Yo entiendo que una pareja necesita un tiempo para ellos antes de eso. Además —murmuró mientras agarraba el abrigo—, no hay muchas oportunidades para que tengáis hijos si dormís en habitaciones separadas, ¿no creéis?

 _Bella_ ahogó un gruñido. _Edward_ ayudó a la anciana a ponerse el abrigo.

—Voy contigo —le dijo—. Últimamente no hago mucho ejercicio.

—Eso es mentira, _Edward_. Hasta una anciana como yo puede ver que estás completamente en forma. Aunque me gusta que vengas conmigo.

—Tened cuidado —dijo _Bella_ desde la puerta—. Un paseo corto y volvéis.

Se quedó mirándolos a los. La abuela llevaba el bastón, pero ni siquiera se apoyaba en él. ¡Y a menudo ritmo andaba!

 _Bella_ se quedó mirándolos hasta que desaparecieron de su vista. No había ninguna duda: la abuela había vuelto a la normalidad. Lo cual significaba que tendrían que hacer algo para escapar de aquella trampa. Pero, _¿qué podían hacer ahora que todos lo sabían?_

Al menos, el pequeño plan de la abuela para que compartieran habitación no había funcionado, pensó _Bella_ con una sonrisa mientras se preguntaba si habría sábanas en el armario de abajo.

Quizá los hubiera obligado a casarse, pero no iba a ganar aquella batalla.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de la cena, los tres se pusieron a echar una partida de Scrabble en el salón cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. _Marie_ se puso de pie de un salto, con la energía de una quinceañera, y corrió a abrir la puerta.

Se escuchó ruido en la zona de la entrada y _Bella_ y _Edward_ se miraron el uno al otro presintiendo el peligro.

—Creo que no quiero saber qué está pasando —dijo _Bella_.

—Yo tampoco. Vamos a esperar.

Ella asintió.

—Voy a intentar buscar alguna palabra para conseguir ese triple tanto mientras la abuela está fuera. Ella nunca me deja pensar a gusto.

 _Edward_ se rió.

—Si todos nos tomáramos el mismo tiempo que tú, cada partida duraría una semana.

Su tono era indulgente y cuando ella levantó la cabeza vio una sonrisa en su rostro. Algo en su interior se revolvió al darse cuenta de que él estaba recordado las partidas que ellos echaban. Volvió a mirar sus letras para concentrarse en ellas.

 _Marie_ , por fin, se libró de la visita y volvió a la sala. Pero la casa no se quedó en silencio.

—¿Qué es ese ruido? —preguntó _Bella_ , sin estar segura sobre si quería saberlo o no.

 _Marie_ volvió a ocupar su asiento.

—Oh, nada. Sólo unos cuantos pájaros que tengo que cuidar durante un par de días. Nada por lo que tengáis que preocuparos.

—¿Pájaros? —gritó _Bella_.

—¿Pájaros? —repitió _Edward_. Se echó para atrás en la silla y se frotó la frente con una mano.

—Sí. Loros. De los grandes. Son de muchos colores; preciosos. Aunque no hablan. Al menos, no en castellano y tampoco creo que sea francés. Quizá sea algún dialecto africano o americano; no sé. De cualquier forma, sea el idioma que sea, chillan bastante, ¿no creéis?

—El sonido viene de la habitación de invitados —dijo _Bella_ pegando un salto para seguir a _Edward_ que ya se había levantado.

 _Edward_ abrió la puerta del cuarto en cuestión y no pudo evitar que se le abriera la boca. _Bella_ no podía ver lo que había dentro, pero sí, la expresión de estupefacción de _Edward_. No quería asomarse porque eso implicaba que tendría que acercarse a él y eso solía hacerla temblar.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué hay ahí dentro?

 _Edward_ se hizo a un lado.

—Míralo tú misma.

 _Bella_ se coló con cuidado en el pequeño espacio que había entre él y la puerta.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —exclamó con tono chillón.

Durante la media hora que había necesitado para componer una palabra, utilizando el triple tanto, la habitación de invitados había sido desmontada. Los muebles estaban amontonados contra las paredes, en vueltos en plástico. En el medio de la habitación, había una jaula enorme que llegaba casi hasta el techo.

Dentro había seis aves multicolores.

—Esto lo ha hecho para que duermas en mi habitación —dijo _Bella_ , al borde de un ataque de histeria—. Ha convertido la habitación de invitados en un zoo para obligarnos a dormir juntos. ¿Puedes creerlo?

—Sí —dijo _Edward_ , sin poder contener la risa más tiempo. Después, apoyó la cabeza contra la pared, cerró los ojos y estalló en carcajadas.

 _Bella_ no podía apartar los ojos de los pájaros.

—Esto no es nada divertido. No vamos a dejarle que se salga con la suya.

—Es muy divertido, _Bella_. Es tronchante.

—Bueno, controla tu sentido del humor —le dijo con un susurro—. Esto es muy serio. Estoy harta de fingir que estamos casados. Tenemos que hacer algo para solucionar este asunto de una vez por todas.

 _Edward_ dejó de reírse de inmediato.

 _Bella_ cerró la puerta, atenuando el sonido de los pájaros.

—¿Hacer algo? Claro.

Volvieron a la sala y se sentaron en la mesa, _Bella_ estaba roja de ira.

— _Marie_ —dijo _Edward_ —. Hay seis enormes pájaros en la habitación de invitados.

—Lo sé, cielo —dijo la anciana sin levantar los ojos de sus fichas. Son del nieto de _Nettie_. Se quedarán con nosotros una temporada. Sólo tenemos que mantener la puerta cerrada y no nos molestarán.

—Esto es ridículo… —soltó _Bella_ , enojada.

 _Marie_ le quitó importancia al tema con un gesto de la mano.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —preguntó _Bella_.

—El tiempo que haga falta.

—¿El tiempo que haga falta para qué?

La abuela levantó por fin los ojos de sus letras.

—¿Hay algún problema, cielo?

 _¿Que si había algún problema? ¿De verdad le había hecho esa pregunta?_

—Pues sí, abuela. Claro que hay un problema. _Edward_ iba a dormir ahí y lo sabes.

— _Edward_ debería dormir contigo. ¿Todavía no te has comprado los tapones para los oídos?

—No funcionará —dijo _Bella_ muy enojada—. No vas a hacer que duerma con… que pase toda la noche despierta porque tú creas que una esposa debe aprender a tolerar los ronquidos de su marido. Yo tengo un trabajo que hacer por la mañana y necesito dormir.

 _Marie_ volvió a hacer un gesto para quitarle importancia. Después, frunció el entrecejo mientras se concentraba en sus palabras.

—Deja que me concentre, cielo. Sólo tengo una vocal y unas consonantes la mar de difíciles.

 _Bella_ se fue a la cocina para tomar aliento. No recordaba haber estado tan enojada nunca con su abuela.

 _Edward_ la siguió.

—¿Puedes creerlo?

—Es una mujer con mucha determinación —reconoció él, con una pequeña sonrisa verdaderamente irritante.

—¿Todavía te parece divertido?

—¿A ti no?

Ella meneó la cabeza.

—No, no me lo parece. Quizá dentro de diez años pueda verlo como una brillante comedia, pero ahora no. Esto no está funcionando. Tenemos que decirle la verdad. Acabar con esta farsa.

—¿Estás segura? Ya se encuentra mejor, pero, ¿realmente crees que la verdad no rompería su corazón?

—Maldición —el enfado de _Bella_ se disipó en un instante—. No sé. Lo mejor será no decirle nada. En realidad, ése fue el motivo por el que comenzó este embrollo, porque yo no quise decirle nada. No podía. Pero alguna vez tendremos que hacerlo…

—Es una manipuladora, pero, nosotros la queremos. Seguro que pronto se nos ocurrirá algo, en cuanto ella acepte que ya está totalmente recuperada. Por hoy, puedo dormir en el sofá.

—O podrías irte a tu casa. Yo sólo estoy aquí de manera temporal por lo que sonaría normal que tu durmieras en tu casa hasta…

—¿Hasta que nos busquemos un lugar para estar juntos? —sugirió él cuando ella no supo cómo continuar.

—Muy gracioso.

—No te he visto sonreír en mucho tiempo. ¿Has perdido el sentido del humor junto con tu carrera y tu vida? —dijo él muy seco.

Ella podía haber dicho algo así. Sí, lo había acusado de arruinar su carrera y su vida. Hubo un momento en el que había creído que eso era cierto cuando él no reconoció su relación con ella. Aquello le había roto el corazón.

—No. Mi sentido del humor está intacto. Lo que ocurre es que últimamente no ha habido muchas cosas de las que reírse.

—¿Quieres que te cuente un chiste?

 _Bella_ gruñó, pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

—No. Por favor no me cuentes un chiste. No conozco a nadie que cuente los chistes tan mal como tú.

—Pero siempre te ríes.

—Sí, pero me río de ti, no, del chiste. Eres pésimo, por favor, no me cuentes ninguno.

—De acuerdo —dijo él, con una sonrisa—. Vamos a acabar nuestro juego y a llevar a nuestra torturadora a la cama.

.

.

.

.

.

—Bueno, me voy a dormir —anunció _Bella_ , antes de que _Marie_ dijera que se quería marchar. Tenía que trabajar al día siguiente. _Edward_ también; pero él tenía que esperar a que _Marie_ saliera del cuarto para poder ocupar el sofá. Era el único sitio que quedaba libre para dormir.

—Hasta mañana —dijo _Bella_ antes de desaparecer por las escaleras.

—Buenas noches —dijeron _Marie_ y _Edward_ al unísono. Después, _Marie_ le lanzó a su ahijado una mirada.

—¿No subes con ella? Tienes que quedarte en su cuarto, ronques o no. Yo voy a dormir en mi cuarto y la habitación de invitados está ocupada.

— _Bella_ necesita descansar y no pienso molestarla con mis ronquidos. Así que, voy a dormir aquí, en este sofá.

La mujer se puso más cómoda en su esquina del sofá mientras agarraba el mando a distancia.

—¿No vas a dormir mientras yo esté viendo la televisión, verdad?

—No importa. Me quedaré viendo la televisión contigo.

—Estáis recién casados. Vete con tu mujer, _Edward_. Yo estaré bien. Pienso quedarme viendo la tele hasta tarde.

—Esperaré.

Unas cuantas horas más tarde, a las tres de la madrugada, la abuela estaba haciendo en el microondas una bolsa de palomitas para prepararse para ver un documental sobre flores.

 _Edward_ estaba agotado.

Frotó la esfera del reloj con su pulgar e intentó ahogar un bostezo. ¿Es que aquella mujer no se cansaba nunca?

—Vete a la cama, _Edward_ —sugirió _Marie_ , de vuelta de la cocina con su bol de palomitas.

—¿Qué me dices de ti? —protestó él.

—El insomnio es uno de los inconvenientes de hacerse mayor —le informó _Marie_ mientras volvía a tomar asiento en el sofá—. Sólo necesito dormir un par de horas.

Era una bruja malvada, pensó _Edward_. Por fin, desistió. Se levantó, le dio un beso a _Marie_ en la mejilla y se marchó escaleras arriba.

Si _Marie_ se iba a pasar allí abajo toda la noche, le robaría la cama. ¿Por qué no se le habría ocurrido antes? Cuando llegó a la habitación de la anciana la sonrisa de su cara era radiante.

Pero la vida no era tan fácil: la anciana había cerrado la puerta con llave.

Obviamente, aquello era la guerra.

 _Edward_ se apoyó en la puerta de la anciana y dejó escapar un gruñido mientras miraba hacia la puerta de _Bella_ , al otro lado del pasillo. Lo que sería capaz de hacer por poder dormir un par de horas.

La cama de _Bella_ era lo suficientemente grande para los dos. Y él tenía que levantarse dentro de tres horas. Ella no le privaría de un cuarto de su colchón por unas pocas horas.

Golpeó despacio la puerta. Después, al ver que no contestaba, llamó un poco más fuerte. _Bella_ siempre había dormido profundamente. Intentó abrir la puerta; no tenía la llave echada, así que, entró de puntillas sin estar muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer. ¿Meterse en la cama con ella, con la esperanza de que no se enterara de que estaba allí hasta por la mañana? ¿Despertarla y pedirle permiso?

Nunca se lo permitiría si se lo preguntaba.

El dilema quedó resuelto cuando _Bella_ se incorporó de repente, jadeando cual virgen ultrajada.

—¿ _Edward_? ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?

Él la ignoró y comenzó a desvestirse. Tenía que trabajar al día siguiente, un montón de citas importantes y reuniones.

—Son más de las tres y tu abuela sigue abajo, viendo la tele. He intentado entrar en su cuarto, pero lo ha cerrado con llave, así que, no puedo robarle la cama.

—No me importa. No puedes dormir aquí.

—Sé razonable, _Bella_ —se pasó una mano por el pelo con la esperanza de que se compadeciera de él—. Ten piedad de mí.

—¿Por qué no te vas a tu casa? —dijo ella mirándolo con ojos somnolientos—. No podemos dejarle que se salga con la suya. Esto es exactamente lo que está buscando.

—Lo sé —dijo él—. Pero no pienso conducir hasta mi casa ahora. Además, cuando llegara ya sería la hora de levantarme.

—No me importa. No pienso dejarte que duermas en mi cama.

—Dame un solo motivo por el que no puedo dormir en tu cama.

¿Sólo uno? _Bella_ estaba desorientada por haber sido despertada en mitad de la noche. Ella sabía que había un millón de motivos, pero no se le ocurría ninguno en aquel instante.

—Porque no quiero —fue lo que acabó diciendo.

—¡ _Bella_! — _Edward_ estaba exhausto. Además, medio desnudo—. Puedes poner una alambrada electrificada entre los dos, un nido de cobras, un pelotón de fusilamiento, lo que quieras. Hasta puedes poner a _Marie_ si quieres. No me importa; no voy a tocarte. Sólo necesito dormir —apartó las mantas del lado libre y se metió en la cama—. Buenas noches.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella. No había elección. No podía agarrarlo y echarlo de allí; simplemente, no tenía fuerza—. Pero quédate en tu lado.

—Por supuesto. No se me ocurriría otra cosa —murmuró él, contra su almohadón y ella se dio la vuelta.

La cama era grande. ¿Entonces, qué la preocupaba tanto?

Bueno, quizá le preocupara su vieja costumbre de pegarse a él para dormir o cómo le gustaba poner su pierna sobre la de él para asegurarse de que no se iba a ir a ninguna parte. O quizá le preocupara la vieja costumbre de él de besarla en sueños. Después, estaba el pequeño problema de su despertar enredados que siempre les había llevado un rato desenredar.

Maldición. Ahora ya no podría dormirse.

Se sentó en la cama.

—¿ _Edward_?

—¿Sí? —su voz sonaba soñolienta. ¿No se estaría quedando dormido de verdad? ¿Sin ningún problema? ¡Qué irritante!

 _¡Qué grosero!_

—Creo que no deberíamos estar haciendo esto. En serio. Sólo servirá para animar aún más a la abuela. Ya tenemos bastantes problemas, ¿no crees? Esto es exactamente lo que quiere que hagamos.

 _Edward_ se quedó en silencio unos segundos y ella se preguntó si se habría vuelto a quedar dormido. Después, habló.

—No, exactamente. No creo que aprobase que cada uno durmiéramos en un extremo de la cama, dejando el medio tan vacío.

—Tú sabes a lo que me refiero.

—No me importa. Mañana tengo un montón de trabajo y me vendría fenomenal dormir un poco.

Ella se quedó en silencio un rato. ¡Iba a quedarse dormido! ¡Allí, al lado de ella!

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que vamos a poder continuar así?

—No lo sé —murmuró él.

—No podemos seguir así durante mucho tiempo. Tendremos que decirle la verdad.

—¿Cuál es la verdad?

Ella se giró hacia él que seguía de espaldas. Aquello había sonado muy extraño. No estaría hablando en sueños, ¿verdad?

—Ya lo sabes, _Edward_. Que no estamos enamorados y que no queremos estar casados. Que esto es un error, que nos hemos dado cuenta de que no estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

—Entiendo.

—No tenemos alternativa, _Edward_. Tenemos que decírselo. Ella está bien; espero que viva un montón de años más. No estoy preparada para seguir con esta farsa eternamente. Seguro que estás de acuerdo conmigo. Va a esperar que nos vayamos a vivir juntos y yo no pienso llevar esta mentira tan lejos. De todas formas, no podría salir bien.

—¿Qué sugieres?

—No lo sé.

—Por eso sugerí yo que esperáramos. Si no tienes ninguna otra idea…

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—No lo sé.

—No puedo hacerlo —dijo _Bella_ —. No puedo seguir con esto, me agota fingir así… y eso que tu madre todavía no ha venido.

—¿No puedes seguir con esto? ¿Quieres decir que no quieres?

—¿Cuál es la diferencia?

—Hemos llegado hasta aquí. Confía en mí, seguir será mucho más fácil que dar marcha atrás.

—¿Confiar en ti? —apretó la manta con las dos manos, sintiéndose furiosa—. ¿Recuerdas la última vez que me pediste que confiara en ti?

El suspiro de frustración de _Edward_ sonó como un gruñido.

—Tengo que estar en el trabajo en un par de horas. No me apetece tener que volver a defenderme de todas tus acusaciones. ¿Me haces el favor de dejarme descansar un poco antes de continuar con este juicio interminable?

 _Bella_ se puso de pie y agarró su bata.

—Hasta mañana.

 _Edward_ se sentó en la cama.

—¿Adónde vas ahora?

—Abajo, a ver la tele como mi abuela.


	7. Seis

**.**

 **Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **El nombre de la historia como la autora la diremos al terminar la adaptación**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

 _Edward_ no durmió en toda la noche y _Bella_ no volvió a la cama. Cuando bajó al comedor por la mañana, la encontró en el sofá, con unas profundas ojeras bajo los ojos. Estaba tapada con una manta y él se aguantó la necesidad de abrazarla. Le tocó el pelo con la punta de los dedos. Todavía estaba muy corto.

 _Ya crecería_ , se dijo. De alguna manera, esa frase se había convertido en su mantra personal.

 _Marie_ estaba de pie en la puerta cuando él se incorporó. Le hizo una señal para que se acercara y él se acercó, con un suspiro.

—¿Por qué está _Bella_ en el sofá? —preguntó.

 _Edward_ puso la mano sobre su hombro.

—No es asunto tuyo, _Marie_.

—Eso es una grosería.

—También lo es preguntarnos por nuestra vida personal todo el tiempo.

—Es que no funciona, _Edward_.

Él le dio un beso en la mejilla.

— _Bella_ tiene que despertarse dentro de veinte minutos para ir a trabajar. ¿Te importa despertarla? No se ha traído el despertador y sé que odia llegar tarde.

—Ya la llamaré —dijo la anciana a regañadientes—. También le diré lo que pienso.

—¡No! —se llevó a la mujer hacia la cocina y le señaló una silla—. Siéntate, _Marie_.

Ella lo hizo. Él se puso las manos sobre las caderas y se acercó, con la esperanza de intimidarla.

—No interrogues a _Bella_. No la obligues. Este no es asunto tuyo. Deja que nosotros lo arreglemos.

—Tenéis problemas, ¿verdad? Y no me cuentes esa historia de los ronquidos porque no me la creo. Sé que _Bella_ no permitiría que eso la alejara de ti durante toda la noche.

—Si los tuviéramos, serían nuestros problemas, no, los tuyos.

—Hay profesionales que pueden ayudaros. Sé que os he obligado a casaros. Si hay algún problema, me siento responsable. Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer para solucionarlo.

—No te preocupes por esto. Ahora es nuestro matrimonio. A pesar de que tú nos obligaras; pero ya está hecho. Déjanoslo a nosotros. Tú no eres consejera, ¿de acuerdo?

 _Marie_ asintió.

—Está bien. No le preguntaré a _Bella_ por qué ha dormido en el sofá —dijo con un suspiro—. Pero ya hablaremos tú y yo sobre por qué es ella la que está ahí y no tú.

—Tengo que irme, _Marie_. Guárdate el sermón sobre la caballerosidad para luego.

La mujer lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—De acuerdo. Pero no te creas que te vas a escapar.

—Claro —le dijo él. Ya no había nada de lo que quisiera o pudiera escapar.

.

.

.

.

.

Por fin acabó la investigación. El nombre de _Bella_ había quedado limpio.

 _Edward_ agarró un lápiz y miró el informe de la investigación. Ya había acabado todo y no había ninguna duda de lo que había sucedido. Incluso había una advertencia de que ella tenía la posibilidad de llevarlos a juicio y recomendaba a la empresa que llegara con ella a un acuerdo pacífico si fuera posible.

 _¿Cómo podían haber salido las cosas tan mal? ¿Cómo se habría visto Bella envuelta en semejante problema por una prueba tan débil?_

Se habían combinado demasiados factores. Él había estado fuera, su padre se había empeñado en acabar con todo cuanto antes, _Bella_ se había marchado de la empresa enseguida… Al final, todo el mundo había creído que ella era la culpable.

Bueno, ahora sabrían cuál era la verdad.

Agarró el teléfono para llamar a _Bella_ y darle la noticia, pero se lo pensó mejor. Primero tenía que pensar en su relación.

Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y dejó caer la cabeza sobre las manos; tenía que pensar. Si le decía que su nombre había quedado limpio, ella pensaría que no la había creído hasta que no se lo habían dicho los investigadores.

En aquel momento el teléfono sonó. La voz de _Bella_ le llegó al otro lado de la línea, nerviosa y tan cabezota como siempre. Él lo vio aún más claro: _todavía tenían unos asuntos personales que resolver._

—Se lo pienso contar todo esta noche —dijo ella con voz temblorosa.

Él agarró el teléfono con el hombro y abrió su programa de correo electrónico. Lo primero era lo primero: _le contaría a todo el mundo en la empresa los resultados de la investigación._ Sonrió al recordar lo poco que le gustaba a _Bella_ que hablara con ella mientras hacía otra cosa.

—¿Estás segura de que es lo mejor?

—No, pero no tenemos elección. Yo no puedo continuar así; no es justo para ninguno de nosotros.

—¿Qué le vamos a decir a la gente?

—No me importa.

 _Edward_ envió el mensaje y se apoyó en la silla, sintiéndose mucho mejor. Todos los que habían dudado de _Bella_ conocerían la verdad. Lo siguiente _: la estrategia para su batalla personal._

—Entiendo. Lo discutiremos luego, ¿te parece? Te recogeré alrededor de las cinco y en el camino a casa decidiremos cuándo y cómo decírselo.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella, a regañadientes.

.

.

.

.

.

A pesar de que había bastante distancia entre el trabajo y la casa, cuando llegaron todavía no habían decidido qué hacer sobre el tema. Al entrar, encontraron que tenían visita.

 _Marie_ los llamó alegremente y les presentó al hombre que estaba con ella.

—Os presento al doctor _McCarty_.

 _Edward_ le estrechó la mano mientras _Bella_ se apresuraba a acercarse a su abuela.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué has llamado a un médico? ¿Por qué no ha venido el doctor _Gerandy_?

—Estoy bien. Estoy bien —la tranquilizó la mujer—. El doctor _McCarty_ ha venido por vosotros dos; es psicoterapeuta.

En la habitación se hizo un silencio total, roto al instante por el sonido del bastón de _Marie_ mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

—¿Has llamado a un psicólogo para nosotros? —preguntó _Bella_ , con debilidad—. Abuela…

—Sí, cariño. Espero que os ayude —se apresuró a salir de la habitación y cerró la puerta cuidadosa mente tras ella.

 _Edward_ y _Bella_ se quedaron mirándose el uno a otro. El psicoterapeuta delante de ellos.

¿Y ahora qué?

—¿Por qué no tomamos asiento? —dijo el médico con jovialidad, como si estuviera en su propia consulta. Se sentó en una silla y se cruzó de piernas. Después, los miró con paciencia.

 _Edward_ se encogió de hombros y se dejó caer en el sofá.

—No puedo creérmelo —murmuró—. ¿Un consejero matrimonial?

—Algo así —confirmó el hombre—. Estoy especializado en ayudar a las parejas que tienen problemas en sus relaciones conyugales.

—¿Relaciones conyugales…? —su peor sospecha había salido a la superficie. _Marie_ no podía… No; era imposible que ella… Miró a _Bella_ y vio que su expresión se llenaba de horror. Así que no se estaba volviendo paranoico. Realmente era…— ¿Quiere decir…?

—Estoy especializado en problemas de índole sexual —dijo el doctor _McCarty_ con una sonrisa modesta.

 _Edward_ vio que _Bella_ se echaba hacia delante hasta dar con la cara en las rodillas.

—Dios mío —la oyó murmurar.

La volvió a mirar, pero no pudo ver su expresión pues tenía la cara oculta entre las manos.

—No tenemos ningún problema —le dijo al médico.

El hombre respondió sacando una libreta y un bolígrafo de su maletín.

—Sí. La señora _Swan_ me ha dicho que ésa sería su respuesta. Me ha dicho que no han compartido su habitación desde que se casaron, ni siquiera la noche de bodas.

 _Bella_ todavía tenía la cara entre la manos, apretada contra las rodillas. Estaba solo frente al psicoterapeuta.

—Aquí hay un malentendido. No tenemos ningún problema. Lo ha llamado para nada.

El hombre escribió algo en su bloc de notas. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había apuntado? ¿Qué había dicho él que mereciera ser anotado?

El hombre lo miró por encima de las gafas.

—No hay nada de qué avergonzarse. Se trata de un problema muy común.

—¿Qué problema? ¡Nosotros no tenemos ningún problema!

—Muchos hombres tienen miedo escénico al casarse…

—¡Yo no tengo miedo escénico! —explotó _Edward_. ¿ _Dónde había encontrado Marie a aquel tipo? ¿Qué le había contado Bella?_

Los hombros de _Bella_ estaban temblando. No estaba seguro de si se estaba riendo o sólo ocultaba su vergüenza. Esperaba que no se estuviera riendo. Más le valía no estar riéndose de su _«miedo escénico»._

—No cree que sea miedo escénico —dijo el doctor _McCarty_ asintiendo, con semblante preocupado—. Entiendo. ¿Es una cuestión de… erección, tal vez? Es común…

—¡No tengo ningún problema con mi erección! —gritó _Edward_.

—No hay de qué avergonzarse, _Edward_. Muchos hombres tienen problemas…

—¡Yo no tengo ningún problema! —lo interrumpió él.

El doctor _McCarty_ , inteligentemente, cerró la boca y anotó algo en la libreta. Enseguida volvió a hablar.

—Entiendo. No cree que tenga ningún problema. De todas maneras, me gustaría pedirle que tuviera en mente que el primer paso para resolver cualquier problema es reconocer la posibilidad de su existencia —antes de que _Edward_ dijera nada al respecto, cambió de tema—: Continuemos. ¿Es _Isabella_ , tal vez, la que tiene algún problema? No es nada raro que algunos maridos no sean conscientes de las sutilezas de la anatomía de sus esposas…

—Yo conozco muy bien todo lo que hay que saber sobre mi esposa… —dijo _Edward_ y soltó un improperio. Apretó los puños para no gritar; _Marie_ estaba arriba y no tenía que saber hasta qué punto conocía él la anatomía de _Bella_ —. Así que, aunque fuera ella la que tuviera problemas, siempre sería culpa mía, ¿no es cierto?

El hombre volvió a anotar algo.

—No es necesario establecer quién tiene la culpa —dijo el hombre con un tono que se suponía debía tranquilizarlo, pero que hizo que le hirviera la sangre—. En el asunto que nos ocupa no importa quién sea el culpable. Pero quizá lo que aquí suceda sea que haya una falta de comunicación. Quizá, uno de ustedes no le está dando al otro la información necesaria. Algo que se puede resolver con toda facilidad hablando abiertamente. Por eso estamos aquí.

 _Edward_ dejó escapar un gemido de angustia. No podía hacer nada.

 _Bella_ se incorporó y _Edward_ pudo ver su cara de guasa _. ¡Se había estado riendo todo el tiempo!_ Con tanta fuerza que hasta tenía las mejillas llenas de lágrimas. De alguna manera, esa risa le aflojó la tensión. Sintió que él mismo se empezaba a reír. Pero, primero, debía zanjar aquel asunto: _su virilidad estaba en juego._

 _Edward_ entrecerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia el médico con una sonrisa.

—En realidad, tiene mucha razón —le confió al hombre—. _Bella_ tiene problemas; pero no tiene nada que ver con la comunicación. De hecho, siempre me dice con mucha claridad lo que quiere, dónde y cómo.

 _Bella_ tomó aliento horrorizada e intentó pellizcarlo en el muslo; pero él le agarró la mano y la apretó con fuerza.

 _Ya veríamos quién reía el último._

—Para serle sincero, doctor, son sus… extravagantes peticiones las que ocasionan los problemas.

—Entiendo —dijo el médico, girándose hacia ella, radiante por el cambio de actitud—. Parece que estamos encontrando el problema. Bien, bien. Hemos hecho un progreso excelente. Hábleme de su problema, _Isabella_.

— _Edward_ … —suplicó ella—. Por favor, sálvanos.

 _Edward_ le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—Esto no es fácil para ella. A mi esposa le da un poco de vergüenza.

—¡ _Edward_!

 _Edward_ la apretó con fuerza.

—Díselo al doctor, cariño. Tenemos que ser abiertos y sinceros.

 _Bella_ se separó de él de un empujón y se sentó al otro extremo del sofá.

— _Edward_ , eres hombre muerto —le dijo en voz baja.

 _Edward_ se aclaró la garganta y agarró la mano de _Bella_ entre las suyas.

—De acuerdo, cariño, yo se lo diré. Verá —dijo girándose hacia el psicólogo—: _Isabella_ tiene fantasías que le gusta hacer realidad.

El doctor _McCarty_ se echó hacia delante.

—¿Si? —incitó el hombre a que continuara.

—Cariño —le dijo _Edward_ a _Bella_ , que estaba mirándolo entre horrorizada y muerta de risa—. Tú puedes hacerlo, cuéntale al doctor lo de tus fantasías — _Bella_ intentó zafarse, pero no pudo—. La verdad es que es un poco exhibicionista —le explicó al hombre—. El motivo por el que no hacemos nada en el dormitorio es porque es muy aburrido para ella. No le interesa el asunto a menos que haya algún peligro. Cada vez es más arriesgada… y ninguna otra cosa vale. Creo que dentro de poco lograremos que nos arresten.

—Entiendo —el médico miró la cabeza de _Bella_ un segundo y, después, se volvió hacia _Edward_ — Desde luego, esto es un problema.

 _Edward_ asintió.

El doctor _McCarty_ se quedó en silencio un instante. Después se dirigió a _Edward_.

—¿Y su incapacidad para satisfacer las fantasías de su esposa es sólo una cuestión mental o también existen dificultades físicas?

—¿Qué?

El médico golpeó la libreta con el bolígrafo, su mirada estaba cargada de reproches.

—Usted tiene una mujer abierta y de espíritu libre con una naturaleza sensual muy fuerte, _Edward_ , mientras, usted está anclado en otro siglo. No es nada raro que los hombres en esas circunstancias se sientan amenazados y tengan problemas. En esos casos, es normal que aparezca el miedo escénico.

Aquello ya no era divertido. Entonces, _¿por qué seguía Bella riéndose?_

— _Edward_ —dijo _Bella_ levantando la cara llena de lágrimas por la risa—. El doctor tiene razón. No podemos permitir que tus inhibiciones, tus miedos y tu trasnochada visión de la sexualidad arruinen nuestro matrimonio.

 _Edward_ tuvo la tentación de darle un mordisco. Se estaba mereciendo un castigo.

Se puso de pie.

—Gracias, doctor, pero esto ha sido todo. Por favor, envíenos la factura. A nombre de la señora _Swan_ —añadió con una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto. ¿Le gustaría concertar otra cita?

—No —respondió _Edward_ —. Por supuesto que no.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Bella_ no estaba en el salón cuando él volvió. Probablemente, había huido a su cuarto pensando que él no la seguiría para decirle lo que pensaba de su juego.

 _Pero se equivocaba_.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos.

Iba a pagarlo bien caro.

Cuando él llegó a la habitación, ella ya se había secado las lágrimas; pero en su rostro permanecían las huellas.

Estaba sentada sobre la cama, abrazada a una almohada, y tenía la cara roja.

Él cerró la puerta con el pie y se apoyó en ella, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. _Bella_ se había divertido a su costa; pero aún tenían un asunto pendiente.

—Me alegro de que te hayas divertido con todo este asunto —dijo él.

 _Bella_ se llevó una mano a la boca; pero no logró sofocar la risa.

Él meneó la cabeza.

—¿Así que, tienes problemas con mi sexualidad trasnochada?

—Tú empezaste —dijo ella sin poder contener la risa.

—Bueno, pues me hiciste pagarlo bien caro.

Ella dejó escapar una carcajada.

—Por Dios, _Edward_. Deberías haberte visto la cara cuando el hombre te estaba hablando de tu miedo escénico.

—Por supuesto. Tú sabes muy bien que no tengo ningún problema.

La sonrisa de ella se tomó burlona. A él le entraron ganas de borrársela a besos.

—¡Hombres! Sólo la mención de cualquier problema en esa zona os asusta, ¿verdad? ¿Quieres mi confirmación? —se echó para atrás en la cama—. ¿Por qué me estás mirando así? ¿No irás a saltar sobre mí para probar tu virilidad, verdad?

 _Edward_ negó con la cabeza y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia delante, sin apartar los ojos de los de ella ni un instante.

—No te puedes ni imaginar lo tentador que es eso. Te mereces un buen azote.

Había humor en los ojos de _Bella_ , una expresión que él conocía muy bien, pero que no había visto en mucho tiempo.

—Qué pervertido, _Edward_. El doctor _McCarty_ se sentiría orgulloso —su mirada burlona era tan familiar y la había echado tanto de menos que le dolían las entrañas—. Bueno, tienes que reconocer que mis _«quejas»_ tenían algo de verdad. Nunca fuiste muy partidario de las demostraciones cariñosas en público.

 _Edward_ meneó la cabeza al sentir que toda la diversión se evaporaba y que el peso de la realidad caía sobre sus hombros.

—No era porque yo no quisiera, _Bella_. Teníamos que mantener nuestra relación en secreto. Había un motivo. Un buen motivo.

La sonrisa de ella también se desvaneció.

—Lo sé.

Lo sabía. Pero no lo entendía. Nunca había entendido que él había intentado protegerla.

—Yo era tu jefe, _Bella_. Estaba intentando protegerte hasta que se nos ocurriera algo.

—Sí, claro. Y me protegiste genial…

Él cerró los ojos.

— _Bella_ …

—Lo siento. Parece que tengo problemas para olvidar y perdonar.

Su voz sonó casual, pero la sonrisa había desaparecido de sus ojos y había sido remplazada por una mirada defensiva, a la cual sí que estaba muy acostumbrado. Le había hecho mucho daño; ahora, se daba cuenta. Quizá ya no podía hacer nada para solucionarlo.

Pero tenía que intentarlo.

Antes de cambiar de opinión, cruzó la habitación de dos pasos, le tendió la mano y tiró de ella hasta ponerla de pie. Se dio cuenta de la mirada sorprendida de su rostro justo antes de que la rodeara con sus manos y cubriera su boca con la de él. Ella ni si quiera vaciló antes de responder, lo cual hizo que él recobrara la esperanza y que creyera en la posibilidad de una reconciliación. El beso fue ardiente e intenso, como siempre. Su aliento era dulce y su piel cálida al contacto de sus manos. Pero había algo que fallaba…

Su pelo… debería tener los dedos enredados en sus mechones brillantes; pero habían desaparecido. Sus labios eran los mismos, suaves y carnosos, y su aroma, el mismo…

Pero no podía olvidarse de su pelo… y de su sospecha de por qué había desaparecido.

Apoyó la frente contra la de ella y la miró a los ojos. Aprisionó sus manos con las de él y se las llevó al corazón. Ella intentó liberarse al darse cuenta de lo que acababan de hacer, pero él no la dejó.

—Dime, _Bella_. ¿Por qué te cortaste el pelo?

Ella pestañeó.

—¿Por qué no? Está de moda. Y de todas formas me apetecía un cambio.

—¿Un cambio?

—Sí. Quería algo diferente. Es cómodo. No hay ningún problema para mantenerlo. Me gusta; me encanta —añadió a la defensiva, y él supo que lo odiaba.

Él recorrió su cuello con el dedo.

—Tenías un pelo tan precioso, _Bella_ —dijo él—. Perfecto.

Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas y, al mismo tiempo, le clavó un codo en el estómago para apartarlo.

—No es asunto tuyo, _Edward_. Nada que ver contigo, ya no.

Él le agarró las manos y volvió a aprisionárselas contra su pecho.

—Dime la verdad, _Bella_.

—Lo hice, eso fue todo. Suéltame.

—Es mentira. Dime la verdad.

—Porque a ti te encantaba —gritó ella al final, con lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas—. Sí, me corté el pelo por tu culpa. ¿Estás ahora contento?

—No —dijo él y la soltó, sintiendo vergüenza por haberla obligado a decirlo—. No estoy contento.

Ella lo miró un rato, después, dijo a tropezones:

—Vamos… a hablar con la abuela. Vamos… a decírselo todo. Esto tiene que acabar —su voz se quebró con la última palabra—. No puedo seguir. Vamos a decírselo ahora.

Él le acarició su trémulo labio inferior. Sus ojos brillaban por la emoción. Odiaba verla triste.

—No creo que éste sea un buen momento, _Bella_ —susurró. No querría hacerle más daño—. Se te nota en la cara que has estado llorando.

Ella dejó escapar un quejido y se apartó. Después, salió de la habitación como una exhalación y cerró la puerta del baño con un portazo.

 _Edward_ tomó aliento. Sus sospechas se habían con firmado: se había cortado el pelo por él.

Decidió bajar a ver a _Marie_.

Ésta estaba sentada haciendo un crucigrama. _Edward_ se sentó a su lado.

Ella lo miró con una expresión de curiosidad.

—Hola, _Edward_. ¿Qué tal con el psicoterapeuta?

 _Edward_ suspiró.

— _Marie_ …

—Dime, cielo.

— _Bella_ y yo no necesitamos ninguna terapia —le quitó el bolígrafo y tomó sus manos entre las de él—. _Marie_ , sabes que eres la persona a la que más quiero; pero si alguna vez vuelves a entrometerte en mi… mi matrimonio, una mañana vas a despertarte con el pelo naranja.

La mujer puso cara de culpabilidad.

—Yo sólo quería ayudar…

—Pues no hace falta.

—Pues si todo os va tan bien, deberíais dormir en la misma habitación. No me cuentes esa milonga de los ronquidos.

 _Edward_ se quedó mirando a su madrina, vio la preocupación en su mirada, y, entonces, todo encajó. Lo había manipulado; más de lo que se había imaginado.

—Lo sabes —le dijo—. ¿Verdad? Lo sabes todo.

 _Marie_ agarró el bolígrafo y jugueteó con él.

—¿No está esperándote _Bella_?

—Se acabó, _Marie_ —dijo él, meneando la cabeza—. Estaba convencido de que estabas exagerando para obligarnos a casamos; pero eso no es todo, ¿verdad? Sabías que habíamos roto. _Bella_ no te lo dijo y tú te aprovechaste de eso para engañamos.

—Bueno, romper fue una tontería.

—No tuve elección. _Bella_ lo decidió.

—¿Y tú le dejaste?

—¿Qué se suponía que tenía que haber hecho? ¿Agarrarla de los pelos?

—Por supuesto. De manera figurativa, claro. ¿Lo sabe _Bella_?

 _Edward_ meneó al cabeza.

—No. Sabe que has exagerado lo de tu enfermedad; pero no sospecha que sabes lo de nuestra ruptura. No te cree capaz de semejante duplicidad.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Estáis hechos el uno para el otro. Por eso fingí estar un poco enferma…

—¿Un poco enferma?

 _Marie_ lo ignoró.

—Y os empujé al matrimonio. Esperé y esperé y cada vez estaba más claro que no ibais a reconciliaros. Tuvisteis problemas y permitisteis que os separaran —movió la cabeza disgustada—. La gente joven no tiene energía para solucionar ni el más mínimo inconveniente.

—Entiendo. Por eso lo hiciste tú.

—Sí. Si estuvierais casados, si estuvierais juntos, tendríais que enfrentaros a vuestros problemas en lugar de huir de ellos.

 _Edward_ la miró fijamente. Cuando _Bella_ se enterara de aquello se iba a poner hecha una furia.

—Podríamos divorciamos.

—Vosotros no os vais a divorciar.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura?

—Porque estáis enamorados. ¿A que sí? Tú quieres volver con ella, ¿verdad?

 _Edward_ suspiró.

—Sí. Ese debe ser el motivo por el que me dejé engañar —se quedó en silencio un momento, pensando—. _Marie_ , no apruebo lo que hiciste y espero que no lo vuelvas a hacer; pero quizá podamos aprovecharlo —tomó la mano de su madrina y la apretó—. Lo más importante ahora es que no se lo digas a _Bella_.

—¿No decirle a _Bella_ qué?

Estaba de pie en la puerta, con cara de sospecha. En su rostro ya no había muestras ni de lágrimas ni de besos. _Edward_ vio por su expresión que debía actuar con rapidez. Si no hacía algo enseguida, le diría a _Marie_ la verdad y todo acabaría allí mismo.

—¿Qué estáis tramando? —insistió _Bella_.

 _Marie_ suspiró.

—Estaba confesándome, cariño.

 _Edward_ giró la cabeza, mirando a su madrina. ¿Ella también? No. _Marie_ no podía contar la verdad; todavía no. Eso significaría el final de todo. Y él acababa de empezar. Había besado a _Bella_ de nuevo y ahora no había nada que lo pudiera detener. Se puso en el medio de las dos y consiguió lanzar a _Marie_ una mirada de advertencia sin que _Bella_ lo viera. La mujer abrió los ojos y asintió, comprendiendo. Se volvió hacia _Bella_ y le hizo el mismo gesto. Ella frunció las cejas dubitativa, pero asintió indicándole que le seguiría el juego.

—Tu abuela acaba de regalarnos una luna de miel —le dijo a _Bella_ —. Era una sorpresa.

—¿Una luna de miel? — _Bella_ se apoyó contra la puerta, pálida. Su mirada estaba cargada de preguntas, pero él tuvo que ignorarlas. Ya se inventaría alguna explicación.

 _Marie_ le siguió rápidamente.

—Sí. Como os he privado de una boda de verdad, os quiero regalar una luna de miel para resarciros un poco. Os encantará el sitio.

—¿Dónde es? —preguntó _Bella_. Enviándole a _Edward_ mensajes desesperados con la mirada.

 _Marie_ abrió la boca sin saber muy bien qué iba a decir, pero _Edward_ salió en su ayuda.

—Es una cabaña en la montaña —le dijo a _Bella_ —. _Marie_ ya me ha contado los detalles y suena maravilloso. Unas vistas estupendas.

—Con un jacuzzi —añadió la anciana y _Edward_ tuvo que incluirlo en su lista mental. Ya se las podía arreglar para encontrar ese lugar. Y pronto, antes de que _Bella_ encontrara la forma de escabullirse de todo aquello.

—Salimos el sábado por la mañana —dijo él.

—Entiendo — _Bella_ meneó la cabeza—. Pero yo no puedo marcharme sin avisar en la oficina. Es imposible.

—Sólo es un fin de semana largo; sólo necesitas un día. _Marie_ ya ha llamado a tu jefe —mintió él sabiendo que tendría que llamar rápidamente a _Liam_ para arreglar aquello—. No ha puesto ninguna objeción a que te pidas el lunes y le encantó enterarse de que te habías casado.

—¿Has llamado a mi jefe? —preguntó _Bella_ atónita—. Abuela…

—No sabía que te habías casado —le dijo la mujer encantada—. Debe estar ciego para no haberse dado cuenta de tu anillo.

—No lo veo mucho —murmuró _Bella_. Sus ojos le suplicaban a _Edward_ que hiciera algo, pero él sólo se encogió de hombros.

 _Bella_ caminó hacia la cama de su abuela y la tomó de la mano.

—Abuela, no vamos a dejarte sola en las condiciones en las que estás.

—Mi condición es buena —dijo la abuela y _Edward_ se acordó de lo mal que se había sentido _Bella_ al pensar que su abuela se iba a morir.

—Pensé que te estabas muriendo —le dijo él.

—¡ _Edward_! —lo regañó _Bella_.

 _Marie_ parecía menos ofendida que la chica.

—Bueno. Te prometo que no me moriré hoy, no te preocupes.

—Abuela. No pienso dejarte sola —insistió _Bella_ con firmeza.

—Las chicas se van a quedar conmigo mientras estáis fuera —le informó la anciana—. Las tres. Vamos a quedarnos jugando hasta altas horas de la noche. No te puedes ni imaginar lo poco que dormimos las mujeres de más de ochenta. Vete a tu luna de miel, _Bella_ , y disfrútala.

—Abuela, realmente agradezco tu gesto… pero… —miró a _Edward_ —. ¿Podemos hablar tú y yo un minuto? —salió de la habitación sin esperar una respuesta.

 _Edward_ se giró para mirar a _Marie_ y le guiñó un ojo antes de salir de la habitación.

 _Bella_ estaba esperándolo en la cocina con los brazos en jarra.

—Teníamos que habérselo dicho. ¿Por qué no me has dejado? Primero, tengo que hacer con que me caso contigo y, ahora, con que nos vamos de luna de miel.

—¿Por qué no? Podría ser divertido.

Ella lo miró atónita.

—Encuentras todo esto muy divertido, ¿verdad, _Edward_?

—Es que, es muy divertido.

 _Edward_ lograba sacarla de quicio. ¿Es que a él no le dolía todo aquello? Para ella era una verdadera agonía.

— _Edward_ , no podemos continuar con esto. En algún momento tendremos que contarle la verdad. Y éste es tan bueno como cualquier otro. Por favor, tómatelo en serio.

—¿Me estoy riendo?

No, no se estaba riendo Ya no.

—No —se volvió hacia un armario y sacó el tarro de café—. Esto se nos está y de las manos. Vamos a decírselo.

 _Edward_ se sentó en una silla.

—No. Tengo una idea mejor sobre cómo explicárselo.

—Soy toda oídos. Será mejor que sea buena.

—Nos iremos de luna de miel; al menos, así estaremos unos días en paz, sin _Marie_ empujándonos para que estemos juntos. Quizá, mientras estemos lejos, se nos ocurra alguna solución mágica. Si no… —tomó aliento antes de continuar—. Si al final del fin de semana decidimos que no hay solución, le diremos a todos que nuestro matrimonio fue un error y que vamos a divorciarnos.

—¿Por qué un divorcio? ¿Por qué no decirle a todos la verdad?

—La verdad haría quedar a _Marie_ como una tonta. Y si ahora vamos con la historia del divorcio sonaría demasiado pronto —se encogió de hombros—. Pero, después de una luna de miel, después de unos días de estar solos… Seguro que un montón de parejas se dan cuenta en su luna de miel de que no pueden so portarse.

 _Bella_ lo miró fijamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Quizá así sea más fácil para todos. Romperemos de manera amistosa y, después, no tendremos que volver a vernos.

—Bien.

Eso no iba a suceder, se prometió a sí mismo. Convencería a _Bella_ de que tenían un futuro juntos. Todavía tenía que contarle que su reputación había quedado limpia, pero, eso tendría que esperar. Primero, tenía que convertir su luna de miel fingida en una de verdad. No podía perder aquella oportunidad. Después, la verdad saldría a la luz.

Un fin de semana… una oportunidad para recuperar lo que habían perdido. Él lograría que funcionara.

 _Bella_ lo miró con determinación. Obviamente, sus metas no eran las mismas que las de él.

—Genial, ¿cuándo no marchamos en nuestra luna de hiel?


	8. Siete

**.**

 **Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **El nombre de la historia como la autora la diremos al terminar la adaptación**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

—Unos días más y volveremos a ser libres —suspiró _Bella_ mientras viajaban por la autopista en dirección a las montañas.

—Estás deseando ser una mujer libre de nuevo, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

El corazón se le encogió al pensar que podía haber otra persona. _¿Podría ser?_

—¿Por qué? ¿Estás saliendo con alguien? ¿Alguien que está molesto con todo esto?

Ella se giró hacia él.

—Sólo hacía seis semanas que rompimos, _Edward_. ¿Si estuviera saliendo con alguien crees que habría accedido a casarme contigo? Eso por no hablar de ir de _«luna de miel»._

—No, me imagino que no —concedió él—. Ningún tipo en su sano juicio te dejaría ir en una luna de miel fingida con otro. Perdona.

— _«¿No me dejaría?»_ Algunas veces realmente eres anticuado, _Edward_.

—Sirve para los dos sexos —se defendió él—. A mí no me gustaría que mi mujer _«me dejara»_ ir de luna de miel con otra.

—Me imagino que eso significa que tú tampoco estás saliendo con nadie.

La voz de ella sonó indiferente y él apretó el volante.

—Claro que no. Acabamos de romper.

—Ya han pasado seis semanas. Eso es mucho tiempo.

Él le sonrió. Pero su sonrisa era forzada.

—¿Para ti era poco tiempo y para mí es mucho?

—Para los hombres es diferente. Algunos tipos actúan como si les fuera a pasar algo a su virilidad si no se acostaran con una mujer en una semana.

—Bueno… —dijo él, mirando el reloj—. Hace seis semanas, dos días y veinte horas y nada le ha pasado a mi virilidad.

Con el rabillo del ojo vio que _Bella_ se ponía colorada. Quizá no quería recordar lo que habían estado haciendo hacía seis semanas, dos días y veinte horas, pero lo recordaba. Y él también. Con todo detalle.

—Enhorabuena —dijo ella, mirando por la ventana.

—Aunque parece que hace más tiempo —señaló él, después de un momento de silencio.

—Según dicen, el tiempo es relativo —murmuró ella. Estaba llegando a la conclusión de que aquello no había sido una buena idea. Se giró hacia atrás y miró hacia la ciudad con pena.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó _Edward_ , acelerando un poco. No pensaba volver. De ninguna manera.

—Quizá esto no sea tan buena idea.

—Fue la mejor que se me ocurrió.

—En realidad, no tenemos por qué ir a esa cabaña. ¿Por qué no nos vamos a nuestra casa? Cada uno a la suya, quiero decir. Cuando les digamos a todos que rompimos después de nuestra luna de miel no nos van a pedir que les enseñemos fotos. No tenemos que ir.

 _Edward_ sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba. Ella no iba a conseguir sabotear la mejor idea que había tenido en… seis semanas.

—Ya casi hemos llegado, _Bella_. ¿Por qué no nos lo tomamos como unas _mini-vacaciones_? Me imagino que no te ofrecerán con mucha frecuencia un fin de semana de lujo en las montañas, ¿verdad? Y será mucho más fácil responder a las preguntas de _Marie_ cuando volvamos.

 _Bella_ no paraba de moverse inquieta en su asiento.

—¿Cómo vamos a verlo como unas vacaciones si estamos juntos?

—¿Tan terrible te resulta estar conmigo?

Sin girar la cabeza, él sintió la fuerza de su mirada.

—¿Qué tipo de pregunta es ésa? Es bastante doloroso estar con tu ex novio justo cuando acabas de romper —se cruzó de brazos y volvió a mirar al frente—. Obviamente, a ti no te afecta. Aunque no me sorprende.

 _Edward_ meneó la cabeza.

—No sé de dónde has sacado la idea de que nuestra relación significó tan poco para mí.

 _Bella_ se encogió de hombros.

—¿Fue una relación? Sólo lo sabía mi abuela. Tú no querías que nadie lo supiera.

—El único motivo por el que no quería que la gente lo supiera era por el trabajo. ¡Iba contra la política de la empresa! Por supuesto que quería mantenerlo en secreto.

—Pero tú nunca…

 _Edward_ giró la cabeza hacia ella con impaciencia al ver que ella no continuaba.

—¿Nunca qué?

Ella suspiró. No le podía decir al hombre con el que hacía más de un mes que había roto que nunca le había dicho que la quería.

—Nunca entendiste por qué no quería que me llevaras a otro puesto.

—¿Cuál es el problema? Yo te di el primer puesto. Entonces, nunca te quejaste.

—Entonces no eras mi… —se calló para quitarle importancia al asunto con un ademán—. Lo que fuera. De todas formas, tampoco me gustó. ¿Crees que me agradó que me contrataras para hacerle un favor a mi abuela?

 _Edward_ negó con la cabeza.

—La mayoría de la gente consigue su primer trabajo por contactos. Eso no significa que estés menos capacitada.

—Lo único que hacía durante los primeros meses era mover papeles de un lado para otro… —se quejó ella.

—Eso es lo normal. Sin embargo, en cuanto mostraste tu valía, te cambié a un puesto de responsabilidad.

—¿Me cambiaste porque lo merecía?

—Por supuesto. ¿Por qué si no?

—No lo sé. Dímelo tú.

Él la miró en silencio.

—Entiendo. Esto te ha estado fastidiando todo el tiempo.

—Bueno… sí.

 _Edward_ sonrió de manera inesperada.

—Te ascendí porque lo merecías. Empecé a ir detrás de ti, a pesar de la política de la empresa y de mi propia cabeza, porque no pude evitarlo — _Edward_ volvía a mirarla de reojo—. No sería muy buen hombre de negocios, _Bella_ , si dejara que mi corazón eligiera a mis empleados.

Sólo era una manera de hablar, se gritó _Isabella_ al sentir que su corazón comenzaba a latirle desbocadamente.

Todavía lo amaba. No había superado nada, seguía tan enamorada de él como siempre.

Aquel descubrimiento hizo que se le nublara la visión y que se sintiera mareada. La mano de _Edward_ sobre su rodilla la devolvió a la realidad.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí. ¿Quieres mirar a la carretera? Estoy bien. Sólo estaba pensando. No me gusta dejar a la abuela sola —dijo después de una pausa. Intentaría centrarse en su abuela. Bien para enfadarse bien para preocuparse; así no pensaría en sus sentimientos.

—Estará bien con sus amigas.

—¿Cómo crees que se tornará nuestro _«divorcio»?_

—No le gustará. Eso está claro.

—Sí. Pero seguro que estará bien. Tendremos mucho cuidado al darle la noticia, haciendo hincapié en que vamos a seguir siendo amigos, que todavía nos gustamos, pero que no estamos preparados para ser marido y mujer…

—Ten cuidado con lo que dices. Es capaz de mandarnos al psicoterapeuta.

 _Bella_ soltó una carcajada.

—¡Oh, _Edward_! Todavía no puedo creérmelo —apoyó la cabeza en la ventanilla mientras intentaba ahogar la risa.

Después, lo miró de reojo, mientras él conducía _. ¿Quién decía que los hombres no podían ser hermosos?_

Cerró los ojos por completo al sentir una punzada de dolor. _¿Cómo iba a arreglárselas durante todo un fin de semana con él, en una cabaña ellos dos solos?_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Bella_ se quedó dormida, con la cabeza contra la ventanilla. _Edward_ intentó conducir con cuidado para no despertarla; pero cuando llegaron al camino que llevaba a la cabaña, los baches la despertaron.

—Ya casi hemos llegado —le dijo—. Sólo quedan unos kilómetros.

—¡Qué bonito es esto! —dijo ella con los ojos muy abiertos—. Desde luego, la abuela sabe elegir el mejor lugar para una luna de miel. No sabía que conociera este lugar.

 _Edward_ pestañeó.

Le había costado mucho encontrar el lugar que _Marie_ había descrito; pero, gracias al trabajo de unas cuantas agencias de viaje, había logrado dar con él.

 _Bella_ saltó del coche en cuanto él paró. Las vistas eran aún más fantásticas desde el exterior y el aire puro que se respiraba lo hacía todo más hermoso. La cabaña no era muy grande pero era preciosa.

—¿Quieres verla por dentro? —preguntó él y _Bella_ sonrió.

—No sé. Es tan bonita por fuera que casi me da miedo.

Él abrió la puerta y esperó a que ella pasara. La fase dos para lograr que _Bella_ volviera había comenzado.

 _Bella_ echó un vistazo al romántico interior y comprobó que en el cuarto de baño estaba el jacuzzi que su abuela había descrito.

Salió a la terraza pensando que no iba a poder pasar tres días allí a solas con _Edward_. No, sin que su corazón y su espíritu salieran seriamente dañados.

 _¿En qué había estado pensando para aceptar aquello?_

 _Edward_ se acercó a ella por detrás y se puso a su lado.

—Es un lugar precioso —susurró ella—. Sería perfecto para una luna de miel verdadera.

—Sí.

 _Bella_ se apoyó en la balaustrada.

—Es tan tranquilo…

Él asintió.

Después, empezó a acariciarla.

 _Bella_ se quedó paralizada. _¿Qué estaba haciendo la mano de él sobre su brazo?_ Con el pulgar le acarició la muñeca y ella se dio cuenta de que si seguía conteniendo el aliento se iba a ahogar.

—¿ _Edward_? —preguntó sin atreverse a mirarlo.

—¿Si?

—¿Por qué me estás tocando?

—¿No te gusta?

Ella se apartó.

—Lo que no me gustan son los juegos. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

 _Edward_ todavía estaba apoyado en la barandilla.

—Todo fue un error, ¿verdad?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Al lío de la empresa. A romper. Todos los malentendidos y el orgullo estúpido que hizo que nos separáramos. No había un buen motivo.

—La confianza. O la falta de ella. Ese es un buen motivo. No confiaste en mí.

—Perdona, _Bella_. Tú fuiste la que no confió en mí. En realidad, no confías en nadie, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó ella enfadada.

—En realidad no te culpo. Nunca pudiste contar con tus padres y ahora no te permites contar con nadie. Una sola sospecha de que yo te había fallado y te alejaste corriendo. Ni siquiera me diste una oportunidad.

—No intentes psicoanalizarme.

—No tengo la preparación para hacer eso, _Bella_ , pero está claro.

—Yo confié en ti. Esperé por ti. No dije nada sobre nuestra relación porque estaba esperando que lo hicieras tú. Esperando a que volvieras y pusieras las cosas en su sitio.

—Y cuando yo hice algo distinto a lo que tú esperabas, saliste corriendo sin darme la oportunidad de que hiciera las cosas a mi manera. Tu confianza sólo era provisional.

Ella suspiró exasperada.

—¡Qué bien! Además de como un psicólogo, también sabes hablar como un abogado.

—¿De verdad crees que no es verdad? —preguntó él.

 _Bella_ se frotó la cara con las manos. Estaba cansada. Demasiada cansada para pensar en lo que estaba diciendo. Pero sus palabras le estaban calando muy hondo. ¿Tendría él razón? Desde luego, nunca había podido contar con sus padres; pero ¿realmente habría trasladado esa situación a su relación con él?

—Nunca vamos a llegar a un acuerdo en este tema.

—¿Qué te parece si lo olvidamos entonces? ¿Y si intentamos hacerlo mejor en el futuro?

—No podemos.

—De acuerdo —dijo él con impaciencia—. Bien. No vamos a olvidarlo. Vamos a tratar el tema hasta que se muera por sí solo; entonces, estaremos libres de él.

— _Edward_ … ¿de verdad quieres volver a tratar algo que fue doloroso y horrible para los dos?

—No, no quiero volver a tratarlo. Quiero que lo superemos para poder seguir adelante.

—Ya hemos seguido adelante. Lo hemos superado. Nos hemos superado el uno al otro.

—¿En serio? —sus ojos se entrecerraron—. ¿De verdad ya ha terminado todo? ¿Es por eso por lo que no podemos respirar con normalidad cuando estamos en la misma habitación?

Ella lo miró fijamente, conteniendo el aliento. Tenía razón. Tenía problemas para respirar cuando él estaba cerca. Había logrado engañarse durante un tiempo, pero la atracción entre ellos era más que evidente.

Él la miró intensamente y se acercó a ella.

— _Edward_ …

¡Oh, no! Ahora no sólo no podía respirar sino que sus piernas le temblaban como si fueran dos flanes.

Él le tocó los brazos.

—También pasa cuando nos tocamos… —dijo él.

Ella dio un paso hacia atrás, pero él no la soltó.

Ella intentó recordar el motivo por el que estaba allí. Nunca se habrían encontrado si no hubiera sido por su abuela y sus problemas de salud.

—Ni siquiera confiamos el uno en el otro, _Edward_. La confianza es la base de cualquier relación. Si no tenemos eso, no tenemos nada.

 _Edward_ dejó caer las manos y miró hacia otro lado. En sus hombros se notaba el peso del abatimiento.

—¿Por qué eres tan cabezota, _Bella_?

—Es de nacimiento —soltó ella—. Sólo tienes que ver a la abuela.

—¿Es que las personas no se merecen una segunda oportunidad?

 _Bella_ se mordió el labio.

—Sí —susurró.

 _Edward_ la miró con incredulidad y esperanza.

—¿ _Bella_ …?

Ella levantó la mano.

—Pero este fin de semana vamos a darnos una tregua, ¿vale? Vamos a tomárnoslo con calma y a ver qué pasa. No quiero precipitarme sólo porque…

—¿Sólo por qué?

—Sólo porque sintamos atracción el uno por el otro —admitió a regañadientes. La carcajada de _Edward_ sonó alta y clara. Ella se giró para ocultar su propia sonrisa—. No me parece divertido —se quejó ella.

—Bueno, sólo tenemos una cama.

Ella suspiró.

—Lo sé. Esto es una cabaña para el amor. Por eso trajimos el colchón de aire, ¿recuerdas?

—Sólo esperaba que tú lo hubieras olvidado. ¿De verdad me vas a hacer dormir en un colchón de aire cuando tenemos una preciosa cama en forma de corazón de la que disfrutar?

—¿En forma de corazón? No me lo creo.

—Estaba bromeando.

Ella volvió a mirar al horizonte.

—En serio, ¿qué vamos a hacer mientras estamos aquí?

—No sé. ¿Qué hace la gente durante su luna de miel?

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Leer?

—Yo tengo el ordenador en el coche. Siempre puedo ponerme a trabajar.

Ella dejó escapar un gruñido.

— _Edward_ , déjame que te dé un consejo: cuando te vayas de luna de miel de verdad, no te lleves el ordenador.

Él sonrió.

—Seguiré tu consejo.


	9. Ocho

**.**

 **Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **El nombre de la historia como la autora la diremos al terminar la adaptación**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

 _Edward_ se pasó toda la tarde trabajando y _Bella_ , enroscada en un sillón, leyendo de espaldas a él. La tentación de acercarse a él era demasiado grande como para tenerlo de frente.

 _¿Había alguna oportunidad para ellos? Parecía que sí_. Había esperanzas y optimismo, pero acelerar las cosas no iba a ayudar en nada.

A la hora de la cena, colaboraron para averiguar cómo funcionaba la barbacoa; después, comieron dentro. La conversación fue fluida y pronto se les hizo de noche.

Cuando la conversación fue decayendo, se quedaron sentados, mirando los troncos chisporroteantes de la chimenea.

Después, _Edward_ se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana. Soltó una exclamación de sorpresa y llamó a _Bella_ para que se uniera a él.

—Ven, _Bella_. Mira esto.

Ella se acercó y él le echó un brazo por los hombros.

—Mira —repitió.

El cielo estaba cuajado de estrellas y el aspecto cortaba la respiración.

—¡Vaya! Son infinitas, ¿verdad?

—¿Te gustaría viajar al espacio?

Ella lo miró sin saber si hablaba en broma o en serio.

—Eso es imposible —contestó ella, pensando en el brazo que tenía sobre los hombros.

—Nunca te ha gustado mucho la ciencia ficción, ¿verdad?

—Eso se lo dejo a los soñadores.

—¿No eres soñadora?

—Me gusta la realidad.

—¿Por qué?

Debería alejarse de él; tanta cercanía no le sentaba nada bien.

—Lo sueños sólo son la antesala de la decepción. Con la realidad sabes a qué atenerte.

 _Edward_ la giró y le levantó la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos.

—La realidad es para aquellos que no tienen imaginación. Para los que no creen en la fantasía. ¿Nunca has oído eso?

Sus ojos estaban llenos de vida, su cara brillaba en la penumbra por el efecto del fuego.

—¿Es eso lo que es esta luna de miel? ¿Una fantasía?

—Podría ser.

Sintió el calor de su pecho en las palmas de las manos. Su intención había sido empujarlo; pero una vez allí, sus manos se negaban a moverse.

Ella agachó la cabeza, pero él volvió a levantarle la cara.

—¿Qué tiene de malo la fantasía, _Bella_?

Ahora, podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo contra el de ella y, sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, deslizó una mano alrededor de su cuello _. ¿Por qué hacía aquello?_ _¿Cómo la había atraído él hacia aquella fantasía cuando ella prefería aferrarse a la realidad?_

—¿De qué tipo de fantasía estaríamos hablando?

Él sonrió.

—De nuestra fantasía.

A pesar de lo que le decía la razón, _Bella_ deslizó los dedos entre la abertura de su camisa para sentir la calidez de su piel. Lo necesitaba.

—Las fantasías son fugaces, _Edward_. No te puedes fiar de ellas. Desaparecen en cuanto la realidad hace acto de presencia.

—Sí… pero, mientras duran… —murmuró _Edward_.

—¿Mientras duran, qué?

—Son maravillosas.

 _Pero no duran,_ pensó decir, pero no podía soportar escucharse decir aquello. En lugar de eso, lo miró a la cara, a la boca, sin atreverse a enfrentarse a sus ojos.

Allí no había realidad. Sólo calor. Un calor intenso y cierto que la arrastraba hacia su fantasía. El corazón de él latía con fuerza.

El cuerpo de él estaba a escasos centímetros de distancia, pero para ella era igual que si estuviera a kilómetros; la necesidad de que la tocara era dolorosa.

— _Edward_ … —suspiró, pero apenas pudo oír su propia voz por el ruido que hacía su sangre bullendo por las venas.

 _¿Por qué no la estaba tocando cuando ella tanto lo necesitaba?_

 _Edward_ estaba casi temblando. Deseaba tanto tocarla, arrastrarla hacia su fantasía; pero _¿podría aquello funcionar cuando ella estaba tan segura de lo contrario?_ Sólo hacía unos instantes había estado seguro, pero quizá todo acabara con ella sufriendo aún más.

Pero su piel era tan suave… Le tocó la cara y con un dedo se acercó a la comisura de sus labios. Ella cerró los ojos y él fue incapaz de resistirse.

Sus labios eran suaves, cálidos y le daban la bienvenida. Ella abrió la boca y lo rodeó con sus brazos y todo fue como un sueño. Un sueño que ya había vivido en muchas ocasiones con anterioridad.

¿Cómo habían podido perder aquello? No creía haber olvidado nada, ni lo que se sentía al tener el cuerpo de ella contra el de él, ni el sabor de sus labios, ni los ruiditos que ella emitía cuando quería más, cuando anhelaba más. Y, ahora, lo deseaba. Quería que la tocara, deseaba que la besara, lo deseaba a él.

No todo estaba perdido. Parecía que no había matado todo lo que ella había sentido por él. El sentimiento de alivio lo hizo sonreír contra la boca de ella. Ella también sonrió.

Él acercó los labios a su oído y le contó un chiste tonto e infantil que ya le había contado una docena de veces.

—No lo hagas, _Edward_ —como una niña pequeña se tenía que tapar la boca con una mano para no reírse—. No puedo resistir que intentes hacerme reír con tus chistes horrorosos.

—Bien.

—¿Bien qué?

—No quiero que te resistas.

—Sé qué pretendes, _Edward_. Lo único que quieres es librarte de dormir en el colchón de aire.

Los ojos de él brillaron.

—¿Quieres que probemos el jacuzzi?

—No me mires así. He traído un traje de baño de lo más casto.

En aquel momento, el teléfono móvil de _Bella_ comenzó a sonar. Los dos pegaron un salto por la sorpresa y _Bella_ se dirigió apresuradamente a su bolso, preocupada de que pudiera ser _Marie_.

No era _Marie_. Era la voz vacilante de alguien que una vez había sido su amiga.

—¿ _Angela_?

 _¿Por qué diablos iba a llamarla Angela?_ Una de las personas que le volvieron la espalda pensando que era una delincuente.

—Sólo… quería disculparme —dijo la mujer vacilante—. Sé que es imperdonable actuar como yo lo hice…

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Ya sabemos todos que eras inocente, _Bella_. _Edward_ nos mandó un e-mail explicándonos los resultados de la investigación —hizo una pausa—. Nos sentimos muy avergonzados.

—Espera… —se giró y vio que _Edward_ había salido a la terraza. Corrió hacia la habitación y cerró la puerta—. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo _Edward_?

—¿No lo sabes?

—Pues no.

— _Edward_ nos dijo que iría a verte y te pediría disculpas en nombre de la empresa.

—Estoy fuera —le dijo a _Angela_ , mientras miraba por la ventana al coche de _Edward_ , lleno de polvo y mosquitos por los kilómetros recorridos—. Me imagino que intentó llamarme y no me localizó.

—¿Así que soy la primera que te está dando las buenas noticias? Todos saben que tú no lo hiciste, _Bella_. Nos da tanta vergüenza… No sabes cuánto lo sentimos… Todos.

La cabeza le daba vueltas.

—Gracias, _Angela_.

—¿Vas a volver? Sé que _Edward_ quería pedírtelo. Los directores también quieren que vuelvas —la voz de _Angela_ se tomó más seria—. Aunque, probablemente, sus motivos tengan más que ver con la enorme indemnización que lograrías si te decidieras a demandarlos.

—No sé…

—Bueno, yo sólo quería pedirte perdón.

—Está bien. Gracias, _Angie_.

 _Bella_ colgó el teléfono, pensativa. _¿Por qué no le había dicho nada Edward?_ Aquéllas eran unas noticias fantásticas.

Dejó el teléfono en la mesita y se dirigió al patio. Él levantó la cara y sonrió al verla.

—¿Era _Marie_?

—No.

 _¿Por qué no se lo habría dicho?,_ volvió a preguntarse _Bella_.

Tenía que haber un buen motivo, ella sabía que tenía que haberlo. Abrió la boca y, sin pensárselo dos veces, se lo dijo:

—Me ha llamado _Angela_ , del trabajo.

 _Edward_ contuvo el aliento sin apartar los ojos de los de ella. Después, se relajó un poco al ver que no había furia en ellos.

—Entiendo.

—Me lo ha contado todo.

—Entonces, ya sabrás que tu nombre está limpio.

—Sí.

—Todos esperan que vuelvas. Pero yo lo entendería si no quisieras.

—Tengo que pensármelo —le dijo.

—¿No estás enfadada? —preguntó él.

Ella tomó aliento.

—No. No estoy enfadada porque espero que tengas una buena explicación.

Él la tomó de la mano y la llevó al interior de la casa.

—No sabía cómo decírtelo. Quería estar contigo un fin de semana primero. Probar suerte. Después, pensaba contártelo.

Ella se quedó un rato en silencio.

—Me has hecho mucho daño —dijo casi sin voz.

Él la miró a los ojos y asintió.

—Lo sé. Pero tú a mí también —ella se movió inquieta, pero lo dejó continuar—. No confiaste en mí. No creíste que estaba haciendo lo que creía mejor para nosotros.

—¡Ni siquiera querías reconocer que había un nosotros! —explotó ella—. Todo se habría solucionado si hubieras admitido que salíamos juntos.

—No, _Bella_ —se acercó a ella y la tomó de las manos—. Ya hemos hablado de eso. El ladrón utilizó mi ordenador, mi contraseña. Si hubieran sabido que eras mi… novia, las sospechas habrían sido mayores —dejó escapar un suspiro—. No quisiste ni escuchar lo que tenía que decirte. Eso me dolió.

—Ahora lo sé. Pero, entonces, pensé que lo que no querías era reconocer nuestra relación —le dijo mirándolo con pena.

—Deberíamos haber luchado con más fuerza por nuestra relación, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Siento mucho haberte hecho daño.

Ella miró hacia el suelo. Después, levantó la cara.

—Yo también te hice daño. Lo siento.

—¿Crees que podríamos volver a empezar?

Ella lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No lo sé, _Edward_.

—¿Por qué?

No lo sabía porque nunca había sabido lo que sentía por ella, ni siquiera en aquel momento lo sabía. Pero eso no iba a reconocerlo; tenía demasiado orgullo.

—Porque podría volver a pasar. Podríamos volver a hacernos daño.

Él levantó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla. Ella hizo lo mismo.

—Intentaremos con todas nuestras fuerzas que no vuelva a pasar, ¿vale?

Ella se pegó a él y él la rodeó con los brazos. Volvía a estar bajo su hechizo, pero, esa vez, no estaba sintiendo que estuviera perdiendo; al contrario: estaba ganando. Los dos ganaban.

Levantó la cara hacia él y volvió a hundirla junto a su cuello.

—Vale. Lo intentaremos con todas nuestras fuerzas.


	10. Nueve

**.**

 **Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **El nombre de la historia como la autora la diremos al terminar la adaptación**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

 _Edward_ abrió los ojos, gruñendo por lo mal que se sentía por haber pasado la noche en aquel horrible colchón de aire. Luego, no dejó de quejarse durante todo el desayuno.

Ella lo miró con una sonrisa dulce y le dijo que la paciencia era una virtud.

Por supuesto, ella no había dormido mucho mejor en la lujosa cama extra grande. Se había acercado de puntillas a la puerta en más de una ocasión, por las ganas terribles de unirse a él en aquel incómodo colchón sobre el suelo… tentada de abrir la puerta e invitarlo a compartir su cama.

Pero siempre logró resistir la tentación; de lo cual, se sentía bastante orgullosa. La noche anterior, se había dejado llevar por el embrujo de sus palabras sobre segundas oportunidades; pero se había advertido a tiempo que debía ir despacio. Ese debía ser su lema.

Al menos, por el momento; no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo podría cumplirlo.

 _Edward_ se había convertido en el hombre encantador con el que ella había salido. El cansancio de su mirada casi había desaparecido.

Cuando ella entró en la cocina, descalza y sin ni siquiera mirarlo, él recurrió al viejo truco del ordenador para provocarla. Se sentó delante de su portátil y, con una mirada pícara, la incitó para que fuera a interrumpirlo.

Era imposible resistirse.

 _Bella_ se coló entre él y la mesa y se cruzó de brazos.

—De acuerdo, ya estoy entre vosotros dos. Aquí es donde querías tenerme, ¿verdad?

Él asintió.

—Pero te prefiero mucho más cerca —la agarró de la mano y tiró de ella para darle un beso; un beso con el que le decía lo que la había echado de menos.

—¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? —preguntó ella cuando se separó para tornar aliento. Antes de que el pudiera contestar, ella se corrigió—: Déjame que te haga la pregunta de otra manera: ¿Qué quieres que hagamos hoy con la ropa puesta?

 _Edward_ dejó escapar un gruñido.

—No eres nada divertida.

—He estado viendo una guía sobre esta zona. Hay un pueblecito muy pintoresco cerca de aquí, ¿quieres que vayamos a verlo?

—Sí; pero, ¿cuándo has tenido tiempo de ver una guía?

—He tenido toda la noche. En soledad.

Ella lo miró con una sonrisa.

El _«pueblecito»_ resultó ser mucho más bullicioso de lo que se habían imaginado. Obviamente, la industria del turismo era floreciente. Incluso había un buen centro comercial y _Bella_ le pidió a _Edward_ que aparcara cerca.

Él soltó un improperio, pero hizo lo que le pedía.

—¡Vamos, _Bella_! No me digas que quieres ir a comprar en tu luna de miel.

—No es una luna de miel de verdad. Y aunque lo fuera; ¿por qué no iba a poder ir de compras?

—Esta es una luna de miel en la práctica con las mismas reglas de una de verdad. Yo no puedo trabajar y tú no puedes ir de compras. ¿Es que no sabes que las compras son una de las torturas más horribles para un hombre? Es casi tan horrible como una tortura china.

Ella resopló con exasperación.

—De acuerdo. Tú espera sentado junto a ese estanque y dale de comer a los patos mientras yo compro.

—¿Qué necesitas tan urgentemente? —la miró a las zapatillas de deporte—. Ya sé, unos zapatos; las mujeres siempre os estáis comprando zapatos.

—No; te has equivocado de lleno. Quiero comprarte un regalo —dijo con dulzura—. ¿Te parece eso lo suficientemente romántico para una luna de miel de mentira?

Él la miró sin poderse creer lo que le decía.

—¿Estás segura de que eso es lo que tienes en mente?

—Por supuesto. Confía en mí —abrió la puerta y salió del coche.

Él salió detrás de ella.

—Si yo voy a tener un regalo, tú tendrás otro.

.

.

.

.

.

Quedaron en el banco que había junto al lago a la entrada del almacén. A _Bella_ no le sorprendió encontrarse allí a _Edward_ sentado y leyendo el periódico cuando ella salió. Aunque, sí le impresionaron las dos enormes bolsas de plástico que tenía al lado.

Si aquello era su regalo, era un regalo muy grande.

—Ya estoy lista —dijo con un suspiro de satisfacción y se sentó junto a él—. ¿Es ése mi regalo?

 _Edward_ le sonrió.

—Estoy impresionado. ¿Sólo dos horas y sólo traes tres bolsas?

—Es por lo de la luna de miel. No quiero que mi flamante esposo se aburra demasiado.

—¿Qué has comprado?

—Sólo… unas cosas.

Ella le dio un golpecito a la bolsa de él con el pie.

—¿Me has comprado un regalo? —preguntó ella, muerta de curiosidad.

—Aja. ¿Y tú a mí?

—Para eso entré ahí, ¿no?

—Sí; pero pensé que quizá sólo era una excusa para comprarte unos zapatos —sonrió al ver que ella intentaba ver lo que había en la bolsa—. ¿Te gustan los regalos, verdad?

—Ya sabes que sí. ¿Cuándo me lo vas a dar?

—Cuando quieras.

—¿En serio? Pensé que ibas a aguantar hasta que no pudiera más?

—¿Por qué iba a hacer una cosa así?

Ella le sacó la lengua.

—Porque eso es lo que siempre haces.

 _Edward_ dejó escapar una carcajada y metió el periódico en una de las bolsas.

—Tienes razón. Pero voy a hacer una excepción. ¿Quieres abrirlo ahora?

Ella lo miró con desconfianza. Seguro que estaba tramando algo.

 _Edward_ sacó una caja envuelta en papel de regalo y la dejó sobre su regazo.

Ella arrancó el papel, después, lo miró a él con desconfianza.

—¿No me habrás comprado unos zapatos, verdad?

—Ábrelo.

Ella hizo lo que le decía.

—¡Unos patines!

—Después de todo ya sabes patinar sobre hielo, no creo que te cueste mucho hacerlo sobre asfalto.

Ella lo miró pensando en su primera cita, cuando habían ido a patinar sobre hielo. Era un gesto encantador por parte de él al querer rememorar aquella cita.

—Déjame que te los ponga.

Antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta, ya le había quitado las deportivas y le estaba colocando las botas. _Bella_ no acababa de salir de su asombro cuando él sacó otro par de patines igual de nuevos.

—¡Oh, Dios! Tú tampoco has hecho esto nunca, ¿verdad?

—Será divertido. No puede ser muy diferente a patinar sobre hielo.

—Bueno, según yo recuerdo, no es que fuéramos muy buenos patinando sobre hielo tampoco.

 _Edward_ agarró la otra bolsa y sacó unas protecciones y un par de cascos.

— _Edward_ , esto no me da ninguna seguridad.

—Te serán de mucha utilidad si te caes.

Un par de críos pasaron por su lado y uno de ellos dejó escapar un silbido.

—Mira —dijo uno de ellos—. Dos viejos que van a patinar.

—¿Viejos? — _Bella_ se quedó mirándolos un momento—. Ya les enseñaré yo quién es viejo aquí.

Un par de horas después, ella se sentía bastante vieja mientras se subía al coche. Había descansado un buen rato en el banco y se alegraba de volver a tener sus deportivas en los pies.

—Prefiero el patinaje sobre hielo —dijo _Bella_ con decisión.

—Yo también. Es mucho más romántico.

—Además, en las pistas no hay coches.

—Pero, esto también fue divertido —añadió él.

—Sí. Sobre todo me gustó la parte en la que te fuiste directo a los rosales.

 _Edward_ se miró los rasguños del brazo.

—Calculé mal —gruñó, mientras ponía el coche en marcha—. Ahora ya casi sé frenar.

 _Bella_ sacó el teléfono del bolso para ver si tenía alguna llamada perdida.

—¿Qué tal estará _Marie_?

—Estupendamente —contestó él.

—¿Cómo crees que debemos actuar cuando volvamos? ¿Vamos directamente a verla y le contamos lo del divorcio?

Él dejó escapar un suspiro.

—¿Queremos divorciarnos?

—Será mejor que discutamos esto en la cabaña, ¿te parece bien?

Él asintió. El tema se estaba complicando demasiado. Por un lado, iban a divorciarse y, por otro, querían seguir juntos.

.

.

.

.

.

—Así pues —le dijo ella cuando ya estaban en la casa—. ¿Cómo vamos a decírselo? ¿Tienes alguna idea?

 _Edward_ estaba detrás de ella, mirándola mientras preparaba el café.

—Bueno… en realidad, no tenemos que hacer nada. Ya lo sabe.

 _Bella_ se giró con tanto ímpetu que casi se echa el café de la bolsa encima.

—¿Qué?

 _Edward_ se encogió de hombros.

—Se lo imaginó.

Ella no salía de su asombro.

—¿Y el psicoterapeuta? ¿Y la luna de miel?

—Intentos para que volviéramos a estar juntos. Y ha funcionado, ¿no?

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabe?

 _Edward_ la tomó de la mano.

—Todo el tiempo, me temo. Lo planeó todo.

—¿Nunca estuvo enferma?

—No.

 _Bella_ se sintió molesta al darse cuenta de que en vez de estar furiosa con la anciana, se sentía agradecida.

—¿Y tú lo sabías y aun así me trajiste aquí engañada? Desde luego, _Edward_ , esto no va ayudarme mucho con el tema de la confianza.

—Sí, sí va a ayudarte. ¿Puedes confiar en mí si te digo que sólo lo he hecho porque pensé que este viaje podía ayudarnos a reconciliarnos?

Ella le sostuvo la mirada.

—¿Puedes confiar en mí para que tome mis propias decisiones sin manipularme?

 _Edward_ entrecerró los ojos.

—Creo que me estoy acostumbrando a llevar las riendas. Una mala costumbre.

—Sí. Aunque no puedo decir que me moleste del todo.

—¿Significa eso que me perdonas por ser un manipulador irrefrenable?

 _Bella_ cerró los ojos y tomó aliento.

Ella había pensado que _Edward_ la había abandonado cuando más lo necesitaba; pero, en realidad, lo que había pasado era que no le había dado la oportunidad de que la ayudara cómo él pensaba que era lo mejor. Ella había insistido en que las cosas se hicieran a su manera.

Eso no había tenido nada que ver con lo que él sentía por ella. Sin embargo, _Bella_ había dejado que lo que sentía por él interfirieran con su lógica.

—Sí. Estás perdonado.

 _Edward_ no pareció muy aliviado.

—¿Estás segura? Me parece demasiado fácil.

Ella le puso las manos sobre el pecho y lo empujó hacia el sofá.

—Estoy trastornada.

 _Edward_ sonrió y se dejó llevar.

—¿Significa esa mirada de lujuria que esta noche no voy a tener que dormir en el colchón de aire?

—No lo sé. Eso depende de lo bien que te portes.

Ella tembló ligeramente y él le echó la manta por encima.

—No tengo frío, tonto. ¿Es que no distingues cuando alguien tiembla de deseo?

—Lo siento. Llevo seis semanas que no sé nada de deseos.

—¿Crees que podrás acordarte?

 _Edward_ negó con la cabeza.

—No. No tengo ni idea de cómo funciona esto. —se recostó en el sofá y la atrajo sobre él—. Vas a tener que enseñarme. Guiarme. Sé amable conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?

En cualquier otro momento, ella se habría reído, pero su mano estaba sobre la piel desnuda de su cintura y ella apenas podía respirar. De alguna manera, se las había arreglado para desabrocharle la camisa mientras la miraba a los ojos con fingida inocencia. Ella le devolvió el favor.

La luz del fuego brillaba en su piel y ella sintió que los dedos la quemaban.

Hacía demasiado tiempo.

 _¿Merecía la pena correr el riesgo de quemarse?_

Le quitó la camisa del todo y se acercó para besarle el torso desnudo. Abrió la boca para morder con suavidad su piel y decidió que nada importaba.

 _Merecía la pena tener algunas quemaduras._


	11. Final

**.**

 **Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original**

 **Luna de Miel Apasionada de Hannah Bernard**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

La felicidad hacía que _Bella_ se sintiera como una poetisa. Tantas sensaciones… todo era tan distinto. Hasta el aire que respiraba. Y así se lo contó a _Edward_ en cuanto se despertó. Este dejó escapar un suspiro, se frotó los ojos y bostezó.

—Por supuesto que el aire es diferente, estamos en la montaña. Aquí no está contaminado como en la ciudad.

—No es eso —le dijo—. Todo es diferente cuando se es feliz. Los colores, el viento, los sonidos… todo.

—Caramba, _Bella_. Parece que, después de todo, eres una soñadora —le dijo con calor en la mirada y un golpecito en la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, señor romántico, te prometo que no te voy a escribir un soneto —le dijo ella con un mohín y él se rió.

—Me alegro de que seas feliz, _Bella_.

—¿Y tú?

Él la besó en la sien y la acercó a él.

—Sí. Yo también soy feliz. Y lo sería mucho más, si me dejaras dormir una hora más.

—¿Dormir? ¿Quieres dormir?

—Bueno, es muy temprano.

—¡Son las diez de la mañana!

—Sí, pero no me has dejado dormir en toda la noche, ¿te acuerdas?

 _Bella_ hizo como que se enfurruñaba.

—El niño del parque tenía razón: eres un viejo.

—Es sólo que hace mucho que no duermo contigo en mis brazos y quiero más.

—Zalamero.

—Aunque, si sigues frotándote contra mí de esa manera…

Ella se pegó más a él.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué va a pasar entonces?

—Entonces, quizá entre en acción.

—Tenemos que volver esta noche —dijo ella con un suspiro—. El fin de semana está a punto de terminar.

Él se incorporó un poco y alargó la mano para acariciarla.

—Hay mucho de lo que hablar, ¿verdad? Y también tenemos que idear algún plan malvado para hacerle pagar a _Marie_ que fingiera estar tan enferma. Después, está el trabajo. ¿Vas a volver con nosotros?

 _Bella_ dudó.

—No lo sé.

 _Edward_ se sintió decepcionado.

—¿Tanto te gusta tu nuevo trabajo?

—No es muy interesante. Era como el que hacía contigo antes de que me ascendieras. Pero, no me puedo quejar. Tuve mucha suerte de que el señor _Liam_ me contratara, no muchas empresas lo habrían hecho sin referencias.

—Tú sabes que las referencias no eran ningún problema.

—Lo sé. Ahora, lo entiendo; pero, entonces, no quería nada.

—Todos queremos que vuelvas.

—¿Todos? ¿Tu padre incluido?

—Mi padre especialmente —le dijo con una sonrisa—. Tiene miedo de que lo denuncies.

Ella meneó la cabeza.

—Entiendo. Seguro que apreciará el esfuerzo que has hecho para que no declare en vuestra contra.

—¿Significa eso que vas a volver?

—Sí, creo que sí.

 _Edward_ sintió verdadero alivio, aunque la tensión de su cuerpo no desapareció.

—Hay una pega, por supuesto.

—¿Cuál?

—No puedes salir con el jefe.

Él corazón de ella se encogió.

—De acuerdo.

—Pero no hay ninguna cláusula que diga que no te puedas casar con él.

—¿ _Edward_?

Él le apretó con fuerza la mano, como si temiera que fuera a echar a correr.

—¿Te casarías conmigo de nuevo?

—¿Para que vuelva a trabajar contigo?

—Aja. Esa es mi nueva estrategia de empleo.

Ella frunció el ceño _. ¿Tanto le costaba decirle que la amaba?_

Quizá no quería ser el primero en pronunciar las palabras mágicas. Quizá las chicas eran las únicas a las que le preocupaban esas cosas.

—¿Qué me dices? —insistió él al ver que ella no contestaba—. ¿No me irás a decir que no?

Ella meneó la cabeza.

—No.

Él se llevó la mano al pecho.

—Quiero decir que no te voy a decir que no.

—No sé si mi corazón va a poder aguantar otro susto como éste —bromeó _Edward_ ; pero había cierta tensión en su voz—. ¿Entonces, me vas a decir que sí?

Ella salió de la cama.

—Espera.

—¿Adónde vas?

—Voy a lavarme los dientes antes de decirte que sí.

El grito de victoria de _Edward_ resonó en las montañas.

.

.

.

.

.

Lo primero que _Bella_ hizo al volver al trabajo fue decirle al señor _Liam_ que se tenía que marchar. A él le pareció bien porque _Bella_ prometió quedarse hasta que encontraran a alguien que la sustituyera.

—Me alegro de que vuelvas a la empresa de tu marido —le dijo cuando ella estaba a punto de marcharse—. Ya me imaginaba yo que había algo entre vosotros cuando hablé con _Edward_ antes de que entraras a trabajar aquí.

 _Bella_ sintió que se le paraba el corazón. Se quedó mirando fijamente a su jefe sin lograr articular palabra.

—¿Qué?

El señor _Liam_ mostró sorpresa, después, incomodidad.

—Pensé que lo sabrías.

—¿Le pidió que me diera este trabajo?

—Sólo me dio unas referencias muy buenas.

—¿Me dio el trabajo porque él se lo pidió? —repitió ella sin voz.

—Esa no es toda la verdad. Te habríamos contratado de todas formas…

—¿En serio?

—Probablemente… por supuesto, no tenías mucha experiencia, pero con esas referencias.

Ella escondió la cara entre las manos.

—Señor _Liam_ , me gustaría volver a pensarme lo de mi marcha, si no le importa.

El hombre no preguntó nada; simplemente, susurró una despedida y se marchó.

Ella miró la hora. _Edward_ pasaría a recogerla en un minuto.

Cuando él entró, ella no lo vio hasta que no le dio un beso, la levantó de la silla y se la llevó hacia el coche con el brazo alrededor de la cintura. No paraba de hablar; pero ella no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba diciéndole. Tampoco le importaba. Esperó hasta que estuvieron sentados en el coche y, antes de que él pusiera el motor en marcha, se volvió hacia él.

—Tú me conseguiste este trabajo.

La expresión de la cara de _Edward_ pasó de la sorpresa al fastidio.

—¿De qué me estás hablando?

—No pretendas que no sabes de qué te estoy hablando —intentó mantener un tono calmado, pero la voz le temblaba por la furia contenida—. El señor _Liam_ me comentó que había sospechado que entre nosotros había algo cuando lo llamaste.

—Yo no lo llamé. Me llamó él a mí. Además, conseguiste este trabajo por tus propios méritos. Lo único que yo hice fue…

—¿Mover algunos hilos? ¿Cómo pudiste? Tú sabías que no quería el puesto en el que me habías colocado. Sabías que no quería nada de ti después de lo que había pasado. Sabías que quería hacer las cosas por mí misma. ¿Cómo pudiste actuar a mis espaldas de esa manera?

—¿Cuál es el problema? Tú necesitabas un trabajo, _Bella_ , y no querías que yo te echara una mano. De todas formas, lo único que hice fue decirle a _Liam_ que serías una buena adquisición para su equipo.

—¿Y le hiciste prometerme que no me diría nada?

 _Edward_ pestañeó con fuerza.

—Yo no le pedí que no te lo dijera. _Bella_ , él me llamó como habría llamado a cualquier antiguo jefe de cualquier nuevo candidato y yo lo único que hice fue darle unas buenas referencias; lo que habría hecho por cualquier empleado.

Ella se quedó en silencio y dejó escapar un suspiro.

Su corazón deseaba creerlo.

—¿Eso fue todo?

—Te lo prometo, _Bella_. Le dije que eras una buena empleada y que sentía mucho perderte. Pero yo no hice nada para conseguirte este trabajo. Sólo hice lo que habría hecho por cualquiera —insistió él—. Di unas excelentes referencias porque te las merecías.

Había algo en su cara. Algo que ella reconocía porque ella misma la había sentido en muchas ocasiones: amargura. Amargura porque no había confiado en él. Otra vez.

Él no la había traicionado. No, aquella vez.

Pero lo había hecho antes.

Él le leyó el pensamiento.

—No volvamos a empezar, _Bella_ —le dijo en voz baja—. Ya hemos pasado por todo esto.

—Estoy furiosa, _Edward_ —dijo ella, aunque ya no lo decía de corazón.

—Lo sé, todavía estás dolida, pero no dejes que tu orgullo destroce lo que tenemos. Podíamos haber hecho las cosas mejor, los dos. Yo cometo errores. Tú también. Y los vamos a cometer durante toda la vida. Lo único que queda por saber es si los vamos a cometer juntos o por separado.

Él le estaba hablando de pasar la vida juntos, de confianza y errores, de promesas… pero todavía no le había dicho que la quería y eso la hacía dudar.

—No lo sé, _Edward_. Quizá Esto es otro de nuestros errores.

—¿De qué me estás hablando?

—¿Te acuerdas de antes? Nunca me abrazabas en público, ni me besabas delante de nadie. No creo que realmente quieras pasar por esto; no lo has demostrado.

—¿Quieres que te bese en público para demostrarte que te quiero?

Aquélla no era exactamente la declaración que ella esperaba.

—Llévame a casa, por favor —dijo mirando al frente.

 _Edward_ arrancó, meneando la cabeza.

—Bueno. Ya hablaremos de esto más adelante. ¿Adónde vamos? ¿A casa de _Marie_ o a tu apartamento?

—A casa de _Marie_ ; ya es hora de decirle que todo ha terminado.

Hicieron el camino en silencio. _Edward_ aparcó el coche y la acompañó al interior.

Ella saludó a su abuela y a las amigas de ésta y se dirigió hacia las escaleras para subir a su habitación; pero no lo consiguió.

A mitad de camino, todavía a la vista de las cuatro señoras, _Edward_ la agarró con firmeza por el brazo. La acercó a él, la rodeó con los brazos y la besó hasta que ella se olvidó por completo de que tenían público.

Los aplausos se lo recordaron en cuanto él la soltó.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, _Edward_? —preguntó cuándo recobró el aliento.

—Una demostración pública de amor —le dijo él con ella todavía entre sus brazos—. La besó de nuevo, con fuerza, y ella supo que no quería que la soltara.

—Pero los besos de mentira no cuentan —dijo al separarse.

—¿De mentira? ¿Me vas a decir que no se trata de un beso de verdad entre marido y mujer? ¡Si hasta hemos tenido nuestra primera pelea!

A ella no le importó quién estuviera escuchando.

—Todo es de mentira, ¿te acuerdas? Este matrimonio, todo. Tú no eres mi marido y yo no soy tu mujer. Nuestra luna miel también fue de mentira. Más de mentira de lo que yo creí en un principio.

—Nuestra luna de miel ha sido el fin de semana más maravilloso de mi vida y siempre será muy real para mí. Y mis sentimientos tampoco son de mentira. Nunca lo han sido y nunca han cambiado.

Ella tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Por la forma que le golpeaba el pecho con los puños, _Edward_ dedujo que no eran lágrimas de felicidad.

Demasiado para una declaración de amor.

Se giró para marcharse y se encontró con cuatro mujeres de pelo blanco que le cortaban el camino.

—¡Ve tras ella! —le susurró una—. No la fastidies. Esta es tu oportunidad.

—Nosotras esperaremos aquí con té y pastas hasta que os hayáis arreglado.

—No nos falles, _Edward_.

 _Edward_ giró sobre sus talones y corrió escaleras arriba.

Entró en la habitación de _Bella_ sin llamar y se la encontró tumbada sobre la cama con la cara hundida en la almohada.

Al notar su presencia, ella levantó la cabeza.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le tiró una almohada y él la agarró—. ¡Márchate!

—No —cruzó la habitación y fue a sentarse a su lado—. Esto ya ha durado bastante.

—No me digas, tenemos que hablar.

—No, ya hemos hablado demasiado. Ahora tenemos que actuar. Debemos olvidar el pasado y seguir adelante. Esta noche voy a pasearte por la ciudad y besarte delante de todo el mundo, te guste o no.

Ella se incorporó.

—Yo necesito algo más, _Edward_.

—¿Qué es?

—Un buen discurso sobre esos sentimientos que tienes por mí.

Los labios de él se movieron sobre los de ella.

—¿ _Edward_? Yo no sé leer los labios.

Él sonrió. Seguro que eso lo había entendido muy bien.

—Quizá ya va siendo hora de que aprendas. ¿De verdad crees que te dejaría torturarme de esta manera si no te amara?

—¿Por qué no me lo has dicho nunca?

—Te amo —fue su respuesta.

Ella contuvo el aliento durante un segundo.

—Bueno. Gracias, así está bien por el momento.

—¡Qué! ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decirme?

—Sí. Estás castigado por hacerme sufrir tanto.

—Entiendo. ¿Cuánto tiempo va a durar el castigo?

—Ummm… no lo sé. Hasta que me vuelva a crecer el pelo.

—Eso es demasiado tiempo —protestó él y se inclinó sobre ella.

Ella cayó hacia atrás y él se aprovechó enseguida de aquella situación.

—De todas formas, me amas, ¿verdad?

Ella le tomó la cara entre las manos y lo besó con pasión.

—Te amo, _Edward_.

* * *

 ***FIN***

* * *

 _Muchas gracias todas, como siempre estar ahí y seguir nuestras adaptaciones._

 _Si quieren el PDF de la adaptación en el perfil está el link donde pueden unirsen al grupo de gmail y descargarlas._


End file.
